HELLO GOODBYE
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Namun yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Rukia adalah, seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini. Seharusnya Rukia bisa berpikir bahaya yang bisa datang padanya dua kali lipat lebih parah. Tapi Rukia tak pernah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Apa yang menurutnya menarik tentu saja akan segera dilakukannya tanpa menunggu lebih lama. RnR pliss Minna...
1. New Student and Princess

**Hola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T  
**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidup namun terasa tak pernah hidup.

Bebas tapi merasa tak pernah bebas.

Dalam sekejap mata, dunia ini memang terlihat indah, namun bersamaan juga terlihat mengerikan. Hidup di dunia yang mungkin akan mengincar nyawamu setiap saat.

Jika memang ditakdirkan seperti itu, kenapa memberikannya kehidupan seperti ini? Kenapa membiarkannya tetap hidup di dunia yang begitu kejam? Kenapa tidak membiarkannya mati seketika itu juga?

Di saat pilihan mati adalah pilihan paling mudah untuk dijalani daripada hidup dalam kepalsuan?

Salahkah dia yang dilahirkan?

Atau dunia yang salah telah memberikan hidup seperti ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Anoo, Kuchiki-san… ini… tempat dudukku…"

Selagi bersedekap dada, Rukia melirik si gadis kutu buku dengan rambut panjang ini. Tubuhnya memang bagus sih. Dadanya juga bagus untuk ukuran gadis seperti dia. Merasa risih, Rukia langsung membuang muka dengan cuek lalu kembali memandang jendela yang tepat berada di sebelah tempat duduknya yang sekarang.

"Aku suka di sini. Kau yang pindah," ujar Rukia cuek.

"Tapi, bukannya kau sudah tiga kali pindah tempat duduk dan ini—"

"Tempat duduk kan banyak?! Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih? Menyebalkan!" gerutu Rukia.

Gadis di hadapan Rukia itu hanya menunduk diam. Suasana seperti ini sudah biasa memang. Dimana pun Kuchiki Rukia ingin duduk dia harus duduk di sana. Siapa saja tidak boleh membantahnya. Apalagi gadis berperawakan mungil ini punya kuasa yang tinggi di sekolah ini. Terutama lagi dia adalah anak dari donatur terbesar di Seireitei East School.

Siapa juga yang berani membantahnya? Ditambah lagi dengan perangai yang buruk dan bicara yang kasar seperti dia.

Apalagi dia suka seenaknya dengan orang lain tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Seakan-akan dunia hanya miliknya dan yang lainnya Cuma menumpang saja.

"Maaf kalau aku menyebalkan. Tapi tolong jangan tempat dudukku," lirih gadis itu lagi.

Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kesal sembari melotot garang. Karena berdiri tiba-tiba dan kursinya langsung berderit kencang jadi mengundang perhatian dari anak-anak lain yang ada di kelasnya. Ini masih pagi dan seorang Kuchiki Rukia sudah berbuat heboh. Tidak bisakah Nona Kaya ini sehari saja tidak merusuh?

"Heh dengar ya! Ini peringatan terakhir dariku! Cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku!" geram Rukia dengan mimik wajah yang begitu seram. Seakan gadis mungil ini siap menerkam apa saja yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyingkir sebelum kau pindah dari tempat dudukku," balas si gadis masih dengan suara pelan dan selembut mungkin.

"Kau berani sekali!" pekik Rukia. Tangannya bersiap melayangkan sebuah tamparan. Gadis di hadapannya itu hanya terbelalak kaget dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin untuk menghindari tangan yang siap melayang itu.

"Rukia, sudah cukup."

Rukia terkejut saat tangannya dihentikan tiba-tiba oleh seseorang yang langsung datang ke sisinya. Rukia mendelik sinis lalu menyentakkan tangannya sekuat mungkin untuk kembali bersedekap dada. Sepertinya putri mungil ini pasti kesal setengah mati.

"Maafkan sikap Rukia, ya Inoue. Bolehkah Rukia meminjam tempat dudukmu satu hari ini?" laki-laki yang menahan tangan Rukia tadi langsung tersenyum hangat ke arah gadis berambut caramel ini.

Inoue Orihime memandang serba salah kepada laki-laki berambut merah itu. Dia terlihat baik. Yah setidaknya Kuchiki Rukia memang memiliki teman yang baik. Berbeda sekali dengannya yang lebih sering bersikap tidak menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kau memohon seperti pengemis padanya?! Aku juga tidak mau duduk lagi di sini! Dasar rendah!" ejek Rukia dengan nada sinis.

Rukia kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Yang jelas-jelas sudah memancing keramaian di dalam kelas yang menonton mereka seperti tayangan drama gratis. Abarai Renji kemudian tersenyum tak enak seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya. Rambut merahnya yang diikat separuh itu jadi terlihat berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Maafkan sikap Rukia ya. Dia memang seperti itu," ujar Renji tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia seperti itu," balas Orihime.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak jahat. Dia hanya senang mencari perhatian. Kalau begitu kutinggal dulu ya."

Orihime bahkan satu sekolah juga tahu seperti apa sosok Kuchiki Rukia sebenarnya.

Dia hanyalah gadis yang cepat bosan dan selalu mencari perhatian dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Menyebalkan!

Gadis itu memang cantik. Dia juga ramah dan baik kepada semua orang. Mendapatkan perhatian bukan hal sulit untuknya. Apalagi dia tidak begitu bodoh. Setidaknya dia memang rajin belajar. Entah kenapa Rukia mendadak sebal semenjak temannya mulai mendekati perempuan tidak jelas itu!

Setelah keluar dari kelas tadi, Rukia masih menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa siswa memandanginya bahkan setelah Rukia benar-benar menjauh dari koridor kelasnya.

Sekarang Rukia berada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Tempat yang tidak banyak orang untuk jam sekarang ini. Terkadang Rukia memang ingin menyendiri saja. Tapi temannya tidak memperbolehkannya sendirian seperti ini. Tadinya pasti Renji akan mengikutinya, tapi Rukia langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan bocah merah itu. Dia pasti sedang senang-senangnya mencari perhatian gadis sok itu. Ugh! Mengingatnya saja membuat Rukia sebal setengah mati. Yah sebal setengah mati!

Ketika Rukia akan duduk di bangku batu yang ada di taman ini, Rukia terkejut mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Suara apa itu?

Rukia kemudian memutuskan untuk berburu suara aneh itu. Sepertinya ada yang menarik di sini. Karena sepertinya suaranya semakin mengecil, Rukia menundukkan kepalanya bahkan hampir separuh badannya membungkuk untuk hanya mencari sumber suara kecil itu.

"Itu dia!" pekik Rukia girang.

Perlahan Rukia mendekatinya tanpa bermaksud menakuti. Bahkan Rukia sengaja membuat kaki-kaki mungilnya bergerak tanpa suara. Setelah berhasil mendekatinya, Rukia mencoba menyentuhnya perlahan-lahan. Tapi kondisinya tidak baik. Langsung saja tanpa sungkan Rukia mengambilnya dengan hati-hati dan menaruhnya di telapak tangannya.

"Astaga, kau pasti belum bisa terbang. Darimana kau datang?" tanya Rukia.

Setelah membersihkannya dari debu yang menempel, Rukia berkeliling melihat kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi sekarang. Dan akhirnya ketika kepalanya mendongak tepat di atasnya mata besar Rukia langsung berbinar cerah. Senyumnya mengembang layaknya anak kecil yang berhasil mendapatkan sebungkus es krim.

"Itu pasti sarangmu kan?" tunjuk Rukia ke atas kepalanya.

Ada dahan pohon yang cukup besar di sana. Tentu saja ada kumpulan ranting yang membentuk sebuah sarang di sana. Anak burung kecil ini pasti jatuh dari sana.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Rukia menaruh anak burung kecil itu ke dalam sakunya dan menjaganya untuk tetap bernapas. Kali ini Rukia akan memanjat pohon besar ini. Lagipula dahannya ada di sekitarnya. Tidak terlalu tinggi. Rukia bisa.

Namun yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Rukia adalah, seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini. Seharusnya Rukia bisa berpikir bahaya yang bisa datang padanya dua kali lipat lebih parah. Tapi Rukia tak pernah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Apa yang menurutnya menarik tentu saja akan segera dilakukannya tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Lagipula kenapa harus menunggu kalau bisa dilakukan sekarang.

Ketika Rukia tiba di sarang kecil itu, senyumnya semakin berbinar karena menemukan dua anak burung lagi yang ada di sana. Sepertinya menunggu makanan datang dari induknya.

"Kalian lucu sekali… tapi maaf aku tidak membawa apapun. Bagaimana kalau aku kembali lagi untuk membawakan kalian makanan?" tanya Rukia lagi pada anak-anak burung itu.

Kini Rukia dihadapkan pada pilihan serius seumur hidupnya.

Bagaimana caranya dia turun?!

Inilah akibat fatal di saat kau bisa naik begitu mudah ke atas pohon tapi begitu sulit untuk turun dari sana. Sepertinya Rukia tidak sempat memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini. Dia tidak mungkin melompat begitu saja tanpa memiliki jaminan kalau tubuhnya tidak akan terluka atau hanya terkena lecet saja.

Bagaimana ini?

Di saat putus asa itulah Rukia segera menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya.

"HEI! KAU HARUS MENANGKAPKU SEKARANG!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sekarang Renji sudah kebingungan di sekitar gedung sekolah.

Pasalnya Rukia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa memberitahunya.

Tidak biasanya Rukia pergi seperti ini. Apa mungkin suasana hatinya masih tidak baik sampai-sampai Rukia jadi semarah ini? Gadis mungil itu memang sejak tadi sudah memiliki tanda-tanda kalau dia ingin berbuat ulah. Tapi malah seperti ini jadinya. Lucu sekali. Kalau sampai tidak menemukan gadis pemarah itu, ini bisa jadi malapetaka. Dia suka sekali berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Yo Abarai, kau mau kemana?"

"Darimana saja kau ini? Kenapa kau tidak bersama Rukia?!" kata Renji setengah marah.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya dia ada di kelas? Dan bukannya kau dari sana?" balasnya.

"Dia berulah lagi dan sekarang dia menghilang. Sudahlah sebaiknya kita cari saja dia. Jangan terlalu lama membiarkannya sendirian. Aku tidak mau ingat terakhir kali yang dia lakukan saat menghilang sendirian itu."

"Benar, dia nyaris memecahkan jendela kelas karena kesal dengan anak perempuan yang menatapnya dengan sinis."

Bukan hal aneh kalau Rukia senang berbuat tidak masuk akal kalau dia sedang marah. Entah sudah berapa banyak korbannya karena kemarahannya. Dan selama ini baik Renji maupun Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques selalu di sisi gadis itu untuk mencegahnya berbuat bodoh. Apalagi kalau keluarga Rukia, yang memang hanya tinggal kakak laki-lakinya saja, mempercayakan Rukia kepada mereka berdua. Jelas saja karena mereka memang teman sejak kecil. Hanya Renji dan Grimmjow yang tahu segalanya tentang Rukia. Itu karena dengan mereka berdua Rukia bisa jujur mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya. Dengan mereka berdua, Rukia bisa melepaskan semua emosinya.

Renji dan Grimmjow mencoba berkeliling ke tempat dimana yang kira-kira akan didatangi oleh Rukia. Baru saja masuk ke dalam taman sekolah, Renji terbelalak karena terkejut melihat gadis mungil yang mereka cari ada di sana. Dengan keadaan aneh.

"Hei Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?!" pekik Renji dengan emosi seraya menarik kerah belakang seorang laki-laki yang berada pada posisi mencurigakan.

Yah mencurigakan karena laki-laki berambut abnormal itu hampir menindih Rukia yang terbaring di tanah.

Karena Renji masih asyik dengan fantasinya sendiri, Grimmjow hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Grimmjow seraya memperhatikan tiap inchi dari tubuh Rukia. Gadis itu tak menjawab apapun dan segera mendekati Renji.

"Hei Babon! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" pekik Rukia tak terima.

Renji tengah mencengkeram kerah kemeja laki-laki tak dikenal itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Dia hampir mencelakaimu!" balas Renji.

"Kukatakan kalau kau salah paham," balas si korban dengan nada malas dan jengkel.

"Dia tidak mencelakaiku! Kau salah paham!" pekik Rukia lagi.

"Apa?" ujar Renji.

"Kau dengar sendiri!" balas laki-laki itu lagi.

"Oi Rukia, kakimu memerah!" sela Grimmjow.

"Eh?"

"Kakimu mulai memerah Rukia?! Apa itu terluka?! Lihat itu sialan! Kau melukainya!" bantah Renji lagi.

Ada apa sebenarnya di sini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah murid yang baru ditransfer ke sekolah ini. Di tangannya adalah peta dari Seireitei East School.

Karena ayahnya yang dipindahkan ke kota ini maka dirinya beserta keluarga kecilnya juga harus pindah. Karena jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat asalnya. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak pernah ingin pindah sekolah. Dia juga ingin hidup mandiri tanpa tergantung dengan orang tuanya. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak memungkinkan. Dia masih memiliki dua adik perempuan yang kembar yang harus dijaganya. Mungkin kalau mereka berdua sudah cukup besar, Ichigo bisa mulai hidup mandiri.

Namun sedari tadi Ichigo hanya terus berputar di sana sini. Gedung sekolahnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi entah kenapa wilayahnya sangat besar di sini. Di saat Ichigo mengira dia bisa melewati jalan pintas, ternyata malah muncul di taman. Sepertinya ini taman sekolah kan? Mana mungkin pekarangan orang lain ada di gedung sekolah?

Ichigo terus berjalan sambil melihat-lihat kalau saja ada jalan untuk menuju gedung tempatnya akan memulai pelajaran.

"HEI! KAU HARUS MENANGKAPKU SEKARANG!"

Baru saja melewati sebuah pohon besar, Ichigo terkejut mendengar teriakan besar itu tepat di atas kepalanya. Begitu mendongak, cokelat madunya langsung terbelalak lebar hingga rasanya bola matanya bisa saja lepas sekarang.

Seorang anak kecil—tidak mungkin itu anak kecil—tiba-tiba melompat dari atas dahan besar itu tepat ke atas kepala—oh tidak! Jangan kepala!

BRUUKK!

Ichigo tak sempat lagi menghindar. Karena gadis sialan itu tiba-tiba turun, sekarang Ichigo tertelungkup di atas tanah dengan punggungnya yang hampir retak itu.

"Astaga, aku berhasil turun!" ujarnya dengan riang.

Sialan! Dimana kau sebenarnya mendarat?!

"Akh…" keluh Ichigo, astaga orang ini benar-benar…

"Oh, kau berhasil menangkapku," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

Menangkap? Tidakkah dia melihat apanya yang ditangkap Ichigo dengan keadaan seperti ini? Yah dia memang menangkap sesuatu. Menangkap musibah di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah!

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau segera menyingkir dari punggungku setelah kau turun!" balas Ichigo dengan nada sebal.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

Gadis yang tampaknya terlihat mungil itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sedari tadi. Enak sekali duduk di atas punggung Ichigo. Bahkan ketika Ichigo akan berusaha berdiri, di sama sekali tidak peduli, membantu Ichigo berdiri saja tidak. Bagus sekali!

Setelah Ichigo berdiri dan sekalian membersihkan seragamnya yang sudah kotor karena bekas tanah yang ditimpanya tadi, sekarang Ichigo bisa melihat siapa bocah gila yang tiba-tiba meluncur seperti malapetaka baginya itu.

Gadis itu memiliki mata yang besar, tapi sayang dia terlihat sangat sinis. Tubuhnya juga pendek dan terlihat mungil. Rambut hitamnya pendek.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya acuh, lebih terkesan tidak peduli. Cuek. Apa itu basa basi?

"Tidak apa-apa? Setelah ditimpa olehmu dari atas sana kau bilang aku tidak apa-apa? Punggungku terasa sakit! Mungkin ada tulang yang retak!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Badanku tidak begitu berat sampai bisa membuat punggungmu retak! Jangan berlebihan seperti itu!" balasnya dengan nada tak terima.

"Berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak! Kau tiba-tiba datang seperti malapetaka buatku!"

"Apa? Malapetaka? Enak saja! Hei, jaga mulut sampahmu itu ya!"

"Sekarang kau bilang aku mulut sampah, kau sendiri memangnya tidak begitu?"

"Hei! Kau benar-benar laki-laki sialan!"

"Kau juga gadis sialan!"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menatap garang pada Ichigo. Bersiap akan melayangkan pukulan ke arah Ichigo. Tapi belum sempat Ichigo menghindar, dia sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh ke tanah. Sepertinya dia tergelincir. Ichigo hanya tersenyum mengejek padanya. Baru saja Ichigo bermaksud akan pergi, gadis pendek itu menendang kakinya hingga Ichigo kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir menimpa tubuh mungil gadis berisik itu. Dia berteriak kecil lalu kaget karena kini wajah mereka berdua dekat sekali. Ichigo tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang asing, apalagi dengan seorang gadis. Bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Ichigo bisa melihat ungu kelabu dari gadis pemarah ini. Bersinar begitu indah. Ichigo tak menyangka dia punya mata secantik ini. Mata yang mampu membuat dirinya tak mampu bangkit dan sadar diri. Semuanya terhipnotis begitu saja hanya karena menatap mata besar gadis ini.

"Hei Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?!" pekik seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan emosi seraya menarik kerah belakang Ichigo.

Sekarang muncul lagi yang aneh-aneh. Apa Ichigo benar-benar dikutuk karena jarang datang ke kuil sampai-sampai musibah datang berturur-turut seperti ini?

"Hei Babon! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" pekik gadis itu tak terima.

Laki-laki berambut merah yang dipanggil Babon itu tengah mencengkeram kerah kemeja Ichigo. Dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Dia hampir mencelakaimu!" balas laki-laki itu.

"Kukatakan kalau kau salah paham," balas Ichigo dengan nada malas dan jengkel.

"Dia tidak mencelakaiku! Kau salah paham!" pekik gadis pendek itu lagi.

"Apa?" ujar laki-laki merah itu.

"Kau dengar sendiri!" balas Ichigo lagi.

"Oi Rukia, kakimu memerah!" sela seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang berdiri tepat di sisi gadis mungil itu.

"Eh?"

"Kakimu mulai memerah Rukia?! Apa itu terluka?! Lihat itu sialan! Kau melukainya!" tuduh laki-laki Babon itu.

Hei… apa-apaan ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Apa yang dipikirkan Rukia sekarang?

Yah, Renji yang berlebihan, tatapan santai dari Grimmjow dan… lirikan sinis dari laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

Rukia masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur klinik sekolah saat seorang dokter yang memang bekerja di klinik ini membalut kakinya yang memerah. Yah, memerah. Bukannya lecet atau terluka. Hanya memerah.

"Tidak ada darah dari lecet ini. Hanya memerah biasa. Besok pasti akan segera sembuh," jelas sang dokter muda itu.

Rukia kembali melotot pada Renji dengan matanya yang besar itu. Sekarang mata Rukia yang cantik ini terlihat begitu mengerikan kalau dia melotot seperti itu.

"Apa? Aku hanya khawatir saja!" bela Renji yang merasa dituduh karena pelototan dari mata Rukia.

"Hei, Babon itu memang berlebihan. Kau kan sudah tahu…" tambah Grimmjow.

"Diamlah kau Kucing sial!" balas Renji.

"Jadi… aku sama sekali tidak terlibat di sini kan? Boleh aku pergi mengingat gadis itu tak terlihat cacat sedikit pun?" sela laki-laki berambut aneh yang sejak tadi diam di dekat pintu klinik itu.

"Hei! Jaga bicaramu itu sialan!" kata Renji tak terima.

"Sebelum kau pergi…" Rukia turun dari kasur klinik itu dan menghampiri sang laki-laki tak dikenalnya itu. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Astaga, dia tinggi sekali… Rukia merasa sangat kerdil sekarang. Saking kerdilnya, Rukia harus mendongak menatap wajah sinisnya itu.

"Siapa… namamu?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Selamat tinggal!"

Rukia terbelalak tak terima saat melihat laki-laki tinggi sialan itu langsung pergi dan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Lima detik lagi dia akan mengamuk," gurau Grimmjow.

"Hei, kau jangan bicara sembarangan, dia diam begitu," celetuk Renji.

Rukia menarik napasnya dengan tak sabar. Ubun-ubunnya terasa gatal dan panas. Tangan mungilnya mengepal erat, sangat erat malah. Giginya bahkan terdengar bergemelutukan.

"APA-APAAN LAKI-LAKI SIAL ITU HAH?! SOMBONG SEKALI DIA! AKAN KUHAJAR DIAAAAAA!" pekik Rukia dengan penuh emosi.

"Yak, pas lima detik," kata Grimmjow setelah melirik jam tangannya.

Renji menepuk dahinya setelah melihat Rukia masih berteriak seperti orang gila dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal

Ini bisa makan waktu untuk mendiamkan si putri cerewet ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dia baru saja pindah dari Osaka dan ini adalah hari pertamanya. Silahkan perkenalkan namamu," jelas Amano Sensei.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal."

Yah, sejak si anak baru ini masuk ke dalam kelas, banyak siswi mulai melirik genit dan tersenyum sendiri. Apalagi kalau bukan ada pemandangan langka seperti ini. Siapa juga yang tidak tergiur melihat laki-laki seperti Kurosaki Ichigo?

"Silahkan kalau ada pertanyaan," lanjut Amano Sensei lagi.

Seluruh siswa di dalam kelas itu memang berbisik, tapi tak satu pun yang menyampaikan pertanyaan. Ichigo hanya berharap di hari pertamanya ini dia bisa melaluinya dengan aman. Dia sedang tidak ingin terlibat hal-hal aneh. Sepertinya cukup insiden menyebalkan tadi. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak satu kelas dengan tiga makhluk itu. Dilihat dari mana pun mereka memang tidak terlihat bersahabat.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada, Kurosaki-san, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Inoue-san. Pelajaran akan segera kita mulai."

Ichigo mengangguk patuh dan mulai mencari titik dimana kursinya ada.

Orang yang ditunjuk sebagai Inoue-san itu adalah seorang gadis berambut karamel yang memang duduk di barisan pinggir, dan kursi yang tepat di sebelah gadis itu memang kosong. Juga kursi yang berada di belakangnya juga kosong. Apa kelas ini banyak bangku kosong?

"Salam kenal, aku Inoue Orihime, mohon bantuannya," sapa gadis cantik itu. Ichigo baru saja duduk dan langsung disapa. Sepertinya gadis ini terlihat ramah dan baik.

Senyumnya juga manis. Dia pasti gadis popular, paling tidak di dalam kelas ini.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal."

Sepertinya kelas ini termasuk kelas teraman.

Aman dari masalah kan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau langsung merengek mau pulang? Padahal sekolah belum bubar," celetuk Grimmjow saat mereka sudah duduk di limosin milik keluarga Kuchiki itu.

Setelah keluar dari klinik itu, Rukia langsung menelpon supirnya untuk meminta jemput. Renji tidak pernah meninggalkan Rukia sendirian, makanya kalau Rukia mau pulang, Renji juga akan pulang. Kemana pun Rukia, Renji akan ikut. Sedangkan Grimmjow… yah sebenarnya memang sedang malas saja masuk kelas. Dia memang bukan tipe siswa penurut yang patuh pada aturan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang masuk sekolah? Aku tidak menyuruhmu ikut!" kata Rukia kesal.

"Tapi Renji ikut denganmu!" balas Grimmjow.

"Dia kan buntutku!" sindir Rukia.

Dasar!

Ini namanya wajah dan penampilan tidak sama!

Laki-laki itu memang tampang, tapi lihatlah dia tadi! Rukia ingin sekali balas dendam padanya!

Tapi bagaimana caranya?!

Satu hal yang Rukia tahu, dia memang ada di sekolah itu. Tapi tidak tahu ada di kelas yang mana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna hehehe… saya kembali lagi dengan three shoot.

Lagi hobi bikin yang ginian sih… tenang aja ini beneran Cuma ada tiga. Lagi pengen bikin Ruki yang nyebelin begitu. Saya malah pengen bikin lebih nyebelin lagi hehehe…

Kayaknya sih ini rada banyak mirip sama cerita lain yah? hehehe ya lagi kepikiran aja bikin fic kayak gini. Emang idenya udah pasaran banget sih heheheh

Ok, ada tanggapan? Boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


	2. Little Secret

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, siapa anak baru itu?"

Rukia menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa empuk yang berada di kamarnya. Sejak pulang mendadak dari sekolah, Rukia memilih untuk kembali pulang. Lagipula kakaknya sedang tidak ada di sini. Kakaknya jauh lebih sibuk sekarang. Bahkan tak ada waktu hanya untuk melihat Rukia.

Rukia sudah terlalu terbiasa hidup sendiri seperti ini. Menurutnya, apapun yang ingin dia lakukan semuanya bebas dia lakukan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan memperhatikannya. Itulah sebab mengapa Rukia menjadi seperti ini.

Seenaknya, egois, ingin menang sendiri dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

"Heee, kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?" goda Grimmjow.

"Tertarik? Aku? Enak saja! Aku hanya penasaran. Siapa laki-laki sial yang berani memarahiku seperti itu!" geram Rukia jengkel.

"Kalau kau tidak tertarik, kenapa kau bertanya mengenai dia?" sambung Renji.

"Kalian ini kenapa memang?! Argh! Menjengkelkan! Kalian pulang saja! Aku mau tidur!"

Rukia berdiri dari sofanya dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal lalu pergi menuju lantai atas mansionnya.

"Hooo, dia mengambek sepertinya," sela Grimmjow.

"Apakah menurutmu dia tertarik dengan laki-laki itu?" tanya Renji.

"Sudah jelas terlihat," jawab Grimmjow santai.

Renji masih memperhatikan Rukia yang pergi dengan penuh emosi ke kamarnya sendiri. Dan dari bawah terdengar suara pintu lantai atas yang dibanting cukup kuat. Untuk ukuran tubuh sekecil Rukia dia memang punya tenaga super untuk membanting benda berat. Ya contohnya seperti pintu jati yang begitu berat itu.

Ah~ Renji lupa, rumah ini terlalu besar dengan isi yang terlalu berat. Semuanya barang mewah yang mahal dan berkelas. Dan terkadang putri Kuchiki itu tidak pernah sungkan untuk membanting apa saja yang ada di dekatnya kalau dia sedang kesal.

Tidak mudah memang membuatnya senang dalam sekejap.

Kuchiki Rukia memang terlalu mudah untuk kesal.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai."

Rukia masih bersedekap dada memandang angkuh ke dalam isi mobil limosin yang biasa mengantar dan menjemputnya ke sekolah. Supirnya memang selalu ada 24 jam untuk Rukia kapan pun Rukia inginkan.

Rukia keluar dengan anggun dari dalam mobil itu. Mulai memandang bosan pada sekolah ini. Bosan karena tatapan semua siswa sekolah ini selalu sama terhadapnya. Selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek dan menyindir. Bukannya Rukia tak tahu kalau semua siswa di sekolah ini selalu mengejeknya dari belakang dan bergosip tentang dirinya. Mulai dari hal yang benar sampai hal yang tidak benar. Dan lebih lagi, banyak hal yang tidak benar meski Rukia malas mengakuinya.

Rukia tak peduli sekali pun mereka membenci Rukia yang seperti ini. Lagipula dibenci orang tidak akan membuat Rukia mati. Dan Rukia juga tidak suka simpati yang munafik.

Rukia baru saja tiba di depan pintu gedung kelasnya. Sudah ada Renji dan Grimmjow yang menunggunya di sana. Mereka berdua memang lebih mirip bodyguard daripada teman untuk Rukia.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu sinis huh? Menyeramkan…" ledek Grimmjow saat Rukia sudah berjalan tepat di depannya.

"Karena dengan begini semua orang akan takut padaku!" balas Rukia.

"Wow… kau suka jadi orang yang menakutkan rupanya," timpal Grimmjow.

Rukia tak menghiraukan kata-kata Grimmjow lagi setelah beberapa siswi yang nekat mendekati Grimmjow hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi saja. Dan sialnya si Grimmjow bodoh itu selalu saja meladeni makhluk berisik itu dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan!

Dan ketika Rukia melirik dengan sinis pada siswi-siswi menyebalkan itu, mereka langsung buru-buru pergi. Pasti tidak ingin terlibat dengan Rukia kan? Itu bagus!

"Hei, santai saja. Ini masih pagi," sindir Grimmjow.

Rukia tak menghiraukannya dan memilih jalan terus ke depan sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dengan anggun sekaligus angkuh. Ya, Rukia tengah malas meladeni semua sindiran Grimmjow hari ini.

Rukia langsung duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa. Dia sudah bosan untuk membuat keributan jika nanti ujung-ujungnya akan dihentikan Renji atau Grimmjow. Mungkin Renji yang paling sewot, Grimmjow terlihat tidak begitu peduli meski sebenarnya Grimmjow memang sedikit cuek.

Bel pagi ini sudah berbunyi dan menandakan semua siswa harus masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran pagi ini.

"Tepat waktu!"

Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Ada dua orang yang terengah-engah begitu tiba di depan pintu kelas. Mereka seperti baru saja melakukan marathon saja.

"Kau benar."

Hah?

HAH?!

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" ujar Rukia tak mengerti.

"Bukankah dia laki-laki kemarin?" sambung Grimmjow.

"Sedang apa dia di kelas kita?" lanjut Renji.

Rukia tetap memperhatikan dua orang itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat duduknya. Dan parahnya lagi ternyata orang itu mendapati tempat duduk tepat di depan Rukia.

"Kau…?" tunjuk Rukia pada siswa asing yang mengambil tempat di depannya.

"Kurosaki-kun… kau mengenal Kuchiki-san?" tanya gadis berambut orange itu tanpa dosa. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab satu dan lainnya.

Laki-laki berambut orange yang dipanggil Kurosaki-kun oleh Orihime itu menoleh sejenak ke arah Rukia sambil memasang wajah datar dan malas seolah-olah Rukia ini adalah makhluk menyebalkan yang tidak enak untuk dilihat.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kurosaki itu cuek.

Apa?!

"Kau—"

"Baiklah, kembali ke tempat duduk. Kita mulai pelajaran!"

Sialan! Rukia baru saja akan mencabik-cabik mulut laki-laki kurangajar ini. Tapi terlambat karena seorang guru baru saja masuk untuk memulai pelajaran mereka.

Apa-apaan laki-laki ini?

Wajahnya tadi bersama Orihime terlihat begitu ramah dan menyenangkan, kenapa melihat Rukia sangat berbeda?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dia anak baru yang masuk kemarin, sepertinya benar saat berurusan denganmu dia baru saja tiba di sekolah," jelas Grimmjow begitu jam istirahat dimulai.

Sepulang sekolah ini, Grimm sengaja membawa mobilnya sendiri karena ingin langsung pergi setelah mengantar Rukia pulang. Tadinya Rukia juga tidak ingin diantar, tapi Renji memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil untuk memastikan Rukia sudah tiba di rumah dengan selamat. Ketika dia dalam mobil, dua laki-laki tampak bercerita begitu heboh. Rukia hanya diam mendengarkan di dalam mobil ketika dua laki-laki di dalam mobil ini bercerita begitu. Seperti perempuan saja.

"Kau mengatakan berurusan denganku?" ulang Rukia.

"Tentu saja, kalian bahkan hampir berkelahi," jawab Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak begitu!" bantah Rukia.

"Sudahlah, memangnya apa pentingnya laki-laki itu? Toh dia tidak mengganggu kau lagi kan, Rukia?" sela Renji.

"Dia mengganggu mataku! Apalagi duduk di depanku!" balas Rukia geram.

Renji hanya menghela napas panjang saja.

Jika Kuchiki Rukia sudah melakukan komplain, apa saja bisa jadi alasan untuknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kembali di pagi hari.

Rukia tetap pada rutinitasnya. Namun kali ini ada yang sedikit mengganggu matanya.

"Ya, tugasnya cukup sulit."

"Heee? Bukankah kau langsung mengerti ketika dijelaskan di depan, Inoue?"

"Tapi penjelasan di depan berbeda dengan yang di tugas. Kurosaki-kun sendiri, ada kesulitan mengerjakannya?"

"Ya… lumayan."

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita akan mengerjakannya bersama-sama boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Mengganggu mata!

"Heh! Apa ini kelas kalian hah? Berdiri di tengah jalan!" bentak Rukia.

Orihime langsung menunduk dan menyingkir ketika Rukia sudah berada di depan mereka. Yah mereka berdua mengobrol di tengah jalan menuju bangku Rukia. Sebenarnya bisa saja Rukia melewatinya karena mereka pasti menyingkir. Tapi karena suasana hati yang tidak begitu bagus jadi Rukia membentak mereka.

"Tidak perlu membentak begitu, memangnya kami tidak bisa lihat kau lewat?" sindir Kurosaki itu. Yang Rukia ingat, guru kemarin memanggil nama lengkapnya sebagai Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Memangnya masalah untukmu kalau aku membentak?" tantang Rukia dengan mata menyolot.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Masalah kecil kau ingin besar-besar kan!" balas Ichigo lagi. Menurut Ichigo, seorang gadis itu biasanya bersikap baik dan lembut seperti halnya Orihime, teman pertamanya di kelas ini.

"Kau tidak suka aku membesarkan masalah kecil?! Memang siapa kau berani mengatakan hal itu hah? Kau tidak tahu aku siapa?!"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu! Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku ini putri dari bangsawan tahu! Juga donatur terbesar di sekolah ini! Aku punya kekuasaan di sini!"

"Mau kau anak siapa atau apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tetap seorang siswa di kelas ini, di sekolah ini. Sama sepertiku. Jadi kau bukan siapa-siapa di dalam kelas ini! Kau tidak punya kekuasaan di sini."

"Kau mengatakan apa?! Berani sekali kau!"

Rukia sudah bersiap akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

"Kuchiki-san! Kumohon hentikan, ini salahku. Jangan bertengkar lagi dengan Kurosaki-kun!" lerai Orihime yang langsung mengambil tempat di depan Ichigo, menengahi mereka berdua yang masih terlibat pertengkaran panas itu. Jika mereka menyadarinya, sebenarnya mereka sudah jadi bahan tontonan sejak tadi. Namun Rukia tak pernah peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf dengannya? Dia yang salah!" sahut Ichigo.

"Apa? Aku yang salah?" ulang Rukia dengan sinis.

"Sudahlah, tolong maafkan kami, Kuchiki-san," lanjut Orihime.

"Huh! Kau juga sama menyebalkannya dengan dia! Kau mau cari perhatian ya?!" sindir Rukia.

"Rukia, hentikan."

Rukia menoleh ke belakang ketika Renji sudah memegangi tangan Rukia.

"Kau jangan ikut campur!" bentak Rukia.

"Ini masih pagi, bagaimana kalau Sensei lain datang?" ujar Renji.

"Sudahi saja Rukia, kau tidak lihat semua orang sudah berkumpul di sini huh?" timpal Grimmjow.

Rukia kemudian memandangi sekeliling kelasnya dan melihat beberapa orang bahkan berhenti hanya sekadar untuk melihat apa yang diributkan oleh putri Kuchiki ini pagi begini. Rukia langsung menyentakkan tangannya dengan kasar ketika masih dipegangi oleh Renji. Rukia juga masih memandang sinis pada dua orang yang sepertinya akan mulai menjadi musuhnya itu. Laki-laki itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Ternyata ada yang jauh lebih menyebalkan dari gadis popular di sekolah ini!

"Hei, Rukia kau mau kemana?" tegur Renji ketika akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelas.

"Bukan urusanmu sial!"

Renji hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah saja ketika mood putri itu tengah tidak bagus.

"Tolong jangan memancing emosinya seperti itu. Kau tentu tahu dia itu mudah marah," kata Renji kepada Ichigo langsung.

"Kalau begitu perbaiki sikapnya itu!" balas Ichigo sebal.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun mengenai dia. Jadi tolong dengan sangat, sebisa mungkin jangan berurusan dengannya. Memangnya kau tidak bisa mendiamkannya saja daripada adu mulut seperti tadi?" kali ini Renji sedikit emosi karena ternyata laki-laki berambut aneh ini tidak mau diajak bicara baik-baik.

"Memangnya siapa yang tahan diam saja dengan mulut gadis seperti itu hah?"

Grimmjow maju menengahi Renji dan Ichigo. Grimmjow kemudian menepuk pundak Ichigo kemudian berbisik pada laki-laki tampan itu.

"Kalau diperlukan, kami tak akan sungkan menghabisimu jika Rukia menginginkannya. Karena bagi kami, siapapun yang menyakiti Rukia, entah dia benar atau salah, pasti akan kami habisi. Karena itu…"

Grimmjow menjauh sejenak, tersenyum sinis lalu mencengkeram sedikit erat bahu Ichigo.

"Tolong jaga sikapmu, anak baru!" lanjut Grimmjow yang kemudian memilih keluar dari kelas juga.

Renji yang melihat itu kemudian mengikuti Grimmjow untuk langsung pergi juga keluar dari kelas. Toh kelas selanjutnya mereka tidak di sini. Tapi di gym untuk melakukan olahraga. Sambil mencari kemana putri Kuchiki itu melarikan diri.

"Kurosaki-kun… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah khawatir.

"Inoue… apa kau tahu siapa itu Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh? Anoo… semua yang dia katakan benar. Dia memang anak bangsawan dan putri dari donator terbesar sekolah ini. Ada apa?"

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa."

Sikapnya sombong, seenaknya dan bermulut kasar. Jauh berbeda dari anak bangsawan mana pun. Mungkinkah ada yang salah dengannya? Dan kenapa juga teman-temannya malah membela gadis itu yang jelas-jelas salah? Kenapa kedua laki-laki itu mau saja membuntuti kemana pun Rukia pergi. Kemarin juga, mereka berdua sempat marah karena Rukia menghilang tiba-tiba hingga akhirnya bertemu Ichigo.

Ada apa dengan gadis itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia ingin meninju apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Tapi kemudian dirinya langsung berhenti otomatis. Rukia tak bisa lakukan itu jika ternyata nanti dirinya malah terluka.

Akhirnya, Rukia hanya memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di dalam toilet sampai perasaannya tenang kembali. Marah-marah pagi begini memang membuat kepalanya pusing bukan main. Rukia tidak pernah menemukan mood yang bagus sejak dirinya masuk ke sekolah ini. Terkadang Rukia ingin saja pindah sekolah, tapi tentu saja keluarganya tidak akan setuju jika Rukia memilih sekolah biasa. Keluarganya yang memang bangsawan itu sangat mementingkan prestise dan kualitas pendidikan yang memadai. Karena itu, meski di sini mahal, Kuchiki tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menyekolahkan Rukia di sini.

Rukia juga sudah menenangkan diri selama 10 menit. Kalau dia tidak keluar sekarang, mungkin Renji dan Grimmjow akan heboh karena tidak menemukan Rukia. Lagipula pagi ini kan—

"Kau lihat bagaimana monster itu mengamuk?

"Tentu saja. Dia bahkan berani membentak anak baru itu. Padahal jelas dia yang salah tapi malah menyalahkan orang lain. Aku jadi kasihan dengan laki-laki tampan itu yang terjebak satu kelas dengannya."

Tadinya Rukia sudah bersiap akan memegangi kenop pintu toilet dan keluar. Tapi tangannya malah terhenti ketika mendengar suara itu. Biasanya Rukia akan langsung keluar dan menghajar siapa saja yang berani mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi ini…

"Ya, tapi tidak buruk juga melihat monster itu mengamuk setiap saat begitu. Tontotan gratis. Dia lebih mirip sirkus daripada putri bangsawan."

"Yah, setidaknya sekolah jadi tidak begitu membosankan. Sebenarnya aku benci dengan monster itu yang seperti kekurangan perhatian begitu. Haa~ kenapa laki-laki tampan macam Renji dan Grimmjow begitu betah berteman dengan orang seperti itu…"

"Ya, kau benar. Sangat disayangkan. Jika mereka tidak berteman dengan monster itu, pasti mereka berdua sudah jadi laki-laki paling popular. Apalagi Grimm~"

"Hei, kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu huh?"

"Kenapa? Grimm itu kan sangat seksi dan tampan tahu! Tipe-tipe bad boy yang ugh…"

"Haha, tapi laki-laki tampan itu ada monster yang menjaganya. Kau harus hati-hati…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjinakkan monster itu dengan tongkat sihir."

Setelah percakapan itu, malah terdengar tawa cekikikan yang merusak telinga. Rukia juga sempat mendengar suara pintu luar toilet yang dibuka dan kembali ditutup.

"Kalau aku monster, kalian malah penyihir tua menyebalkan!" gumam Rukia geram.

Seharusnya Rukia marah seperti biasanya. Seharusnya Rukia bisa menghajar mereka.

Tapi kenapa… Rukia malah menangis?

Kenapa airmata turun membasahi wajahnya?

Benarkah… Rukia semengerikan itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini, sesuai jadwal kelas Rukia memang ada pelajaran olahraga. Jadi untuk anak laki-laki hari ini mereka bermain baseball dan anak perempuan melakukan lompat jauh.

Untuk saat ini Ichigo bisa tenang untuk tidak melihat wajah menyebalkan gadis Kuchiki itu. Apa maksudnya melakukan pertengkaran karena masalah sepele. Sebenarnya sebelum ini, Ichigo juga sempat mendengar beberapa orang berbisik-bisik tentang Kuchiki itu. Mereka hanya menyindir gadis bangsawan itu dari belakang dengan sumpah serapah dan kata-kata pahit yang terlontar dari mulut mereka saja. Tapi ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Rukia, mereka hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala.

Sebenarnya Ichigo memang tidak suka orang-orang seperti itu.

Tapi Ichigo juga tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka jika sikap mereka seperti itu pada Rukia. Yang berakibat gadis itu seperti terisolasi dari dunia luar dan antisosial. Tidak memiliki teman dekat terkecuali dua orang yang selalu membuntutinya meskipun gadis itu juga mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya pada mereka. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan mulut mengerikan gadis bangsawan itu.

Sewaktu ikut bermain baseball itu, Ichigo sempat melihat dua orang teman Rukia itu justru tidak hadir di lapangan. Mereka sibuk berputar ke sana sini sembari mengutak atik ponsel mereka.

Ichigo juga sempat memperhatikan dari lapangan sisi lain tempat dimana anak perempuan melakukan lompat tinggi. Tidak ada gadis pendek pemarah itu.

Kemana dia?

Kali ini giliran Ichigo yang bertugas menangkap bola. Tapi karena pemain lawan melakukan homerun, jadi bola yang dipukul pun terlempar begitu tinggi.

Ichigo saja sampai berlari ke belakang gedung sekolah demi mencarinya.

"Meong…"

Begitu Ichigo tengah merunduk di sekitar semak-semak yang tumbuh di sekitar gedung belakang ini, Ichigo mendengar suara kucing yang begitu manja. Kucing liar?

"Hai… kau datang lagi? Apa kau lapar?"

Ichigo tertegun mendengar suara itu.

Itu kan…

"Hari ini aku tidak begitu lapar, jadi kau saja yang menghabiskan bekalku ya… ini makan yang banyak."

Diam-diam Ichigo bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Kini Ichigo bisa melihatnya. Rukia ada di sana bersama dengan tas yang belum diletakkanya di kelas tadi. Dia juga masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, bukannya jersey olahraga. Gadis itu berjongkok di tanah sambil menunggu seekor kucing belang tiga yang tengah mengais sebuah kotak bekal berwarna pink di bawahnya. Sepertinya itu kucing liar.

"Nee, apa aku ini mirip monster? Mereka mengatakan kalau aku ini monster sirkus. Karena orang menyebalkan sepertiku ini cocok untuk dijadikan tontonan menarik. Apa aku lucu? Karena seingatku, sirkus itu haruslah orang yang lucu kan?"

Ichigo bertambah tertegun memandangi pemandangan aneh ini.

Gadis itu bicara dengan suara lembut dan manja seperti itu pada seekor kucing? Yang benar saja!

"Tapi… monster juga kuat kan? Aku bisa menghancurkan apa saja yang menggangguku! Lagipula mereka hanya penyihir tua menyebalkan. Tidak sebanding dengan monster kan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum seraya mengelus kucing belang tiga yang tengah menikmati makanannya. Kucing itu bahkan terlihat begitu jinak hanya karena Rukia mengelusnya dengan sayang. Apa gadis ini punya kepribadian ganda? Atau dia sakit jiwa? Masa dia bisa berubah kepribadian dalam sekejap saja? Normalnya jika memang dia memiliki watak yang begitu menyebalkan, dia pasti akan menghajar kucing itu juga kan?

Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin menghampirinya, tapi kemudian dirinya terkejut ketika mendengar ada teman-temannya yang memanggil dari jauh.

Astaga.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Astaga! Darimana saja kau ini? Kenapa kau tidak masuk pelajaran pertama tadi?"

Rukia hanya berwajah datar begitu dia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba saja Renji menghadangnya tepat di depan. Sudah jelas memang laki-laki ini khawatir. Rukia memang selalu punya kebiasaan menghilang ketika suasana hatinya tengah memburuk atau dia baru saja bertengkar atau terlibat adu mulut karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Aku sedang malas. Kenapa memang? Aku tidak kabur kok. Kemana Grimm?"

"Dia mencarimu sampai ke luar sekolah! Ponsel tidak kau angkat, memangnya kau tidak tahu kami khawatir?" ujar Renji.

"Aku tahu, maaf. Sudah, aku mau masuk," kata Rukia cuek.

"Hei! Minta maaf yang benar!"

Rukia tengah malas meladeni Renji yang sok perhatian begitu. Hilang sedikit cemasnya bukan main, memangnya Rukia anaknya apa? Lagipula kalau dicari seperti itu Rukia merasa seperti buronan saja.

"Astaga, Orihime! Siapa yang melakukan perbuatan jahat ini padamu?!"

Baru saja Rukia masuk ke kelas sontak anak-anak satu kelas langsung mengerumuni tempat duduk Orihime. Tasnya tampak begitu berantakan karena disilet sedangkan buku-bukunya dirobek-robek sedemikian parah.

"Tugasmu, bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo yang ternyata tepat berdiri di sebelah Orihime.

"Semuanya… hancur…" lirih Orihime. Dan sepertinya gadis itu nyaris menangis.

"Jahat sekali orang itu! Ternyata selain mulutnya, sikapnya juga sangat keterlaluan!"

Rukia mendelik sinis ketika sebagian anak-anak justru langsung memandang ke arahnya seperti tengah mencurigai sesuatu. Mereka seakan-akan melihat Rukia ini pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah menghancurkan satu kota saja.

"Kalian menuduhku?!" bentak Rukia.

"Kenapa kau marah? Memangnya kami mengatakan itu kau?!" balas anak perempuan lain.

"Kalian melihat ke arahku!" balas Rukia.

"Itu karena kau memang mencurigakan. Kau tidak masuk saat pelajaran olahraga, kau juga tidak ada di lapangan, dan kau langsung marah begitu saja tanpa alasan. Bukankah itu mencurigakan? Ditambah lagi kau memang membenci Orihime kan?!"

"Apa? Berani sekali kalian—"

"Mungkin saja bukan Rukia. Kalian tidak punya bukti apapun kan kalau Rukia pelakunya?" sela Renji.

"Dia sendiri sudah membuktikannya," sahut anak lainnya.

"Hei! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Nanao Sensei akhirnya masuk juga karena mendengar suara gaduh itu. Timing yang bagus jika seorang guru muncul dalam suasana seperti ini.

"Kuchiki Rukia merusak tas dan tugas milik Inoue Sensei!" pekik salah satu anak dengan kencang.

"Hei! Kau mau mulutmu kusobek hah?!" pekik Rukia tak terima.

"Kuchiki, jaga ucapanmu. Kalian tidak boleh menuduh orang tanpa bukti."

"Buktinya Kuchiki tidak ada saat pelajaran pertama tadi. Bukankah dia menghilang untuk melakukan perbuatan jahat ini?" tuduh siswi lainnya.

Semua anak diam sejenak, kemudian saling berbisik sambil melemparkan tatapan menuduh yang begitu menusuk. Rukia tak mengerti kenapa dia berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Rukia memang membenci Orihime, tapi dia tidak akan melakukan perbuatan rendah seperti pengecut ini. Rukia selalu melakukan semuanya di depan orangnya langsung. Apa ini…

"Inoue, Kuchiki. Kalian berdua ikut ke kantor sekarang."

"Sensei! Aku tidak terlibat hal konyol begini!" bela Rukia.

"Jelaskan nanti di kantor. Sekarang ikut!" tegas Nanao Sensei.

Baiklah, semuanya benar-benar di luar kendali sekarang!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa? Rukia merusak tas dan tugas milik Orihime?" ulang Grimmjow setelah tiba di kelas begitu diberi kabar oleh Renji.

Sekarang mereka semua berkumpul di dalam kelas dan Nanao Sensei tidak jadi mengajar karena mengurus dua orang itu. Semua anak di kelas sibuk membicarakan Kuchiki Rukia. Lebih tepatnya mereka mengeluarkan semua kekesalan dan unek-unek yang selama ini mereka pendam pada Rukia. Kekesalan bagaimana gadis Kuchiki itu bertingkah angkuh dan menyebalkan. Juga sering membuat masalah dan tidak jarang membuat anak lain menangis karena mulut kasar dan pedasnya itu.

"Ternyata mulut mereka lebih menyeramkan dari Rukia!" geram Grimmjow.

"Sekarang kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun sebelum Rukia selesai diinterogasi. Seandainya ada bukti kalau Rukia tidak ada di kelas pada waktu itu. Sebenarnya dia kemana saja tadi," ujar Renji.

"Kalau aku tahu pelakunya, entah dia perempuan atau laki-laki aku pasti akan mematahkan tangan dan kakinya!" sahut Grimmjow.

Orihime dan Rukia berdiri berdampingan di depan meja kepala sekolah. Kini mereka diasingkan di ruang kepala sekolah bersama Nanao Sensei dan Unohana Sensei selaku kepala sekolah yang bertugas.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, itu bukan aku," kata Rukia akhirnya membela diri.

"Menurut teman-teman sekelasmu, kau tidak ada di saat jam pelajaran pertama. Kau juga tidak ada di lapangan dimana mereka melakukan olahraga. Kau dimana waktu itu?" tanya Nanao Sensei.

"Toilet," jawab Rukia cuek.

"Ada yang melihatmu di toilet?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Rukia lagi.

Yah sebenarnya memang tidak ada. Rukia malah mendengar suara penyihir tua menyebalkan yang sibuk mengatainya dari belakang.

"Apa mungkin kau ada di toilet selama dua jam lebih?" cerca Nanao Sensei lagi.

"Aku di sana selama 20 menit. Kemudian aku pergi ke belakang sekolah sampai jam pertama selesai. Aku tidak mendekati kelas sedikit pun sebelum bel berbunyi!" jelas Rukia dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi masalahnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatmu kau ada dimana saat itu kan? Bagaimana bisa Sensei percaya pada kata-katamu? Apa kau benar-benar punya dendam dengan Inoue?" kata Nanao Sensei.

"Apa? Sensei juga menuduhku?" kata Rukia tak terima.

"Nanao Sensei, jangan menyimpulkan seperti itu sebelum kita mendapatkan buktinya. Kuchiki-san, apa benar kau tidak pergi ke kelas sampai bel berbunyi?" sela Unohana.

"Tentu saja!"

"Inoue-san, kapan terakhir kali kau melihat tasmu dalam kondisi baik?" tanya Unohana pula.

"Kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Aku sempat ke kelas untuk mengambil air minum. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana, aku bersama temanku yang menunggu di luar kelas."

"Kalau begitu pelakunya melakukan kejahatan itu tidak lama setelah kau keluar kelas kan? Tapi sebelum ada bukti yang kuat, Kuchiki-san, kau tetap akan dicurigai meskipun kau tidak mengakuinya sebelum ada seseorang yang memastikan kau tidak mendekati kelas sampai bel berbunyi."

"Kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti penjahat untuk perbuatan yang tidak pernah kulakukan? Aku tidak serendah itu Sensei!" kata Rukia dengan emosi yang dicoba untuk ditahannya.

"Kami mengerti itu Kuchiki-san. Aku pun berusaha untuk percaya. Karena di sini kita tak punya bukti apapun. Kau akan tetap menerima hukuman karena meninggalkan pelajaran tanpa ijin," kata Unohana akhirnya.

Rasanya Rukia ingin marah semarah-marahnya.

Kenapa dia diperlakukan tidak adil seperti ini?

Bahkan Unohana Sensei menyuruh Rukia untuk membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Rukia tidak bisa protes karena ini adalah peraturan sekolah yang sekali pun dia anak seorang bangsawan dan donatur di sekolah ini tetap dikenakan karena melanggar aturan. Semua itu Unohana lakukan agar tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang merasa diperlakukan tidak adil jika Rukia tidak diberikan hukuman.

Padahal saat ini jelas Rukia yang diperlakukan tidak adil.

Setelah diinterogasi itu, Rukia dan Orihime disuruh kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Rukia berjalan dengan tatapan sinis dan marah. Kekesalan benar-benar memuncak di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan Orihime berjalan di belakangnya dengan jarak.

Begitu membuka pintu kelas, semua anak-anak di kelasnya langsung melemparkan tatapan sinis dan merendahkan. Mereka mulai berbisik tentang Rukia. Bahkan ketika melewati meja-meja makhluk menyebalkan itu, Rukia merasa ingin sekali mematahkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

Begitu duduk saja, Rukia sudah bisa mendengar beberapa mulut yang mengejeknya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sudah Rukia duga, mereka memang menyebalkan!

"Aku tahu pelakunya ada di kelas ini!" ujar Rukia dengan suara sedingin mungkin.

Sontak saja seisi kelas terdiam tak bersuara lagi.

"Dia pasti ada di kelas ini. Seseorang yang tengah tertawa karena berhasil menjebakku. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak mudah dikalahkan. Mungkin menurutmu hal seperti ini cukup untuk menjatuhkanku. Huh! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa? Jika ketahuan nanti, maaf saja untuk mengampunimu. Aku tidak punya hati seperti malaikat!"

"Rukia… kau memprovokasi anak lain," bisik Renji.

"Kalau dia pemberani, dia pasti muncul segera. Tapi kalau dia penakut, setiap hari dia akan merasa dihantui," balas Rukia.

"Masih ada yang percaya bukan kau yang melakukannya, kenapa kali ini kau tidak diam saja?" sahut Renji.

"Karena aku diperlakukan tidak adil! Aku tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan rendah seperti ini seumur hidupku! Mungkin aku memang orang menyebalkan yang ingin kalian tendang, tapi aku tidak pernah berbuat pengecut seperti ini! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan, Renji!" kata Rukia berapi-api.

"Kuchiki Rukia bukan pelakunya."

Rukia terdiam mendengar suara itu lalu memandang ke depan mejanya sendiri.

"Inoue, kapan terakhir kali kau melihat tasmu dalam keadaan utuh?" tanyanya pada Orihime yang duduk tepat bersebelahan dengannya.

"S-setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Orihime.

Laki-laki berambut orange itu berdiri dari bangkunya dan berbalik ke belakang dan berdiri di sebelah meja Rukia. Laki-laki itu tidak melihat ke arah Rukia, tapi memandangi seluruh kelas yang masih sunyi karena kata-kata menakjubkan dari anak baru itu. Jelas saja, seharusnya anak baru itu kan juga membenci Rukia karena bertengkar dengannya tadi pagi. Dan sekarang dia malah membela musuhnya sendiri. Bukankah itu perbuatan aneh?

"Setengah jam yang lalu, kami anak laki-laki masih bermain baseball. Saat itu aku menjadi penangkap bola. Mizuiro memukul homerun sampai bolanya terlempar ke belakang gedung sekolah. Ketika mencari bola itu, aku bertemu Kuchiki Rukia di taman belakang."

Huh? Bagaimana bisa orang ini melihat Rukia? Tapi tunggu, Rukia tidak melihatnya.

"Kuchiki Rukia ada di sana memberi seekor kucing liar makan dengan kotak bekalnya. Dia terus ada di sana sampai kucing itu menghabiskan kotak bekal Kuchiki Rukia. Sampai permainan usai, aku tidak melihat Kuchiki Rukia keluar dari taman itu. Jadi mana mungkin dia pelakunya bukan?"

"Selain kau, tidak ada yang melihat gadis itu. Apa benar kau melihatnya? Jangan-jangan kau hanya berusaha membelanya saja!" sahut anak lain.

Ichigo merenggut tas Rukia yang ada di atas mejanya tanpa meminta ijin lagi.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Rukia.

Ichigo mengacak isi tas Rukia dan menemukan sebuah kotak makan. Ichigo mengguncang kotak itu sebelum membukanya. Setelah yakin, Ichigo membukanya dan menunjukkannya pada isi kelas.

"Lihat, kotaknya kosong. Dan kalau kalian mau, silahkan lihat ke dalam kotak ini. Ada beberapa helai bulu kucing yang ikut masuk ke dalam kotak ini. Jadi, aku tidak berbohong bukan?"

"Mungkin benar kau melihatnya setengah jam yang lalu, tapi kau tidak melihatnya lagi kan? Orihime bilang tasnya masih bagus setengah jam yang lalu, mana tahu gadis itu muncul setengah jam lalu setelah Orihime masuk kelas dan langsung merusaknya!" lagi anak lain masih tidak terima.

"Mungkin, jika Orihime melihat tasnya setengah jam lalu itu sudah rusak, sudah pasti pelakunya adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Karena tidak ada yang melihatnya sebelum itu. Tapi, jika setelah setengah jam yang lalu, bukannya setelah itu banyak anak perempuan yang sudah masuk kelas lebih dulu? Kalau Kuchiki Rukia masuk saat itu, sudah pasti akan ada yang melihatnya kan?"

Semua anak kembali terdiam tanpa berani membantah sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu mungkin kalian benci padanya. Aku juga masih. Tapi tidak ada alasan untuk menuduhnya tanpa bukti yang kuat. Apa kalian tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang sama rendahnya seperti pelaku yang sudah merusak tas dan tugas Inoue? Bahkan jauh lebih rendah!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo kembali ke tempat duduknya dan langsung membuka buku miliknya. Ichigo diam seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan apapun tadi. Dan seketika itu pula kelas kembali berubah tenang dan tidak ada satu suara pun yang membicarakan mengenai Kuchiki Rukia.

Untuk apa… laki-laki ini membicarakan hal itu?

Jika dia diam saja, bukankah dia sudah bisa balas dendam pada Rukia soal tadi pagi?

Lalu… apa ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kami akan membantumu," ujar Renji sembari menahan tangan Rukia yang mulai membawa ember berisi mop itu.

"Aku ini membersihkan toilet perempuan. Mau masuk?" kata Rukia malas.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa membersihkan ini sendirian," sahut Renji lagi.

"Ini hukumanku yang pantas. Kalau memang ingin menunggu, tunggu di luar saja seperti biasa. Nanti aku akan menelpon," ujar Rukia lagi.

Biasanya Rukia akan marah-marah atau tidak terima seperti dulu. Tapi kali ini gadis itu malah berubah lebih… jinak?

"Rukia, jangan sampai terluka," pesan Renji.

"Aku tahu…"

Rukia hanya tidak mengerti.

Kenapa Ichigo mau menolongnya seperti itu? Bukankah Rukia sudah sangat kasar padanya? Apa mungkin dia hanya ingin terlihat hebat saja? Tapi yang dia katakan tadi itu tidak terlihat seperti tengah merendahkan Rukia.

Pertama kali bertemu juga seperti itu…

Kenapa laki-laki itu yang harus muncul saat itu?

Rukia berusaha menjauhkan pikirannya dan kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya. Bagusnya lagi sekolah sudah bubar, jadi tidak ada seorang pun di sini. Rukia bisa menikmati waktunya sendiri. Rukia juga tidak berusaha menyangkal dari kesalahannya. Hanya saja… Rukia sudah cukup lebih tahu mengenai kerasnya dunia ini.

Bahwa sebenarnya meskipun kau berusaha sekeras mungkin membuktikan kau tidak bersalah dan jelas itu bukan perbuatanmu, dunia tidak akan menerima semudah itu. Akan ada banyak cara untuk menjatuhkanmu.

Beberapa lama, Rukia akhirnya selesai dengan tugasnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan—

Byur!

Rukia terkejut ketika dari arah berlawanan ada sekumpulan air yang menerjang ke arahnya hingga membuat sebagian tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Kau… harus mati, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Rukia terkejut bukan main saat seorang gadis—tunggu… itu bukankah…

"Menoly?"

"Seharusnya semua orang pasti membencimu! Kenapa malah ada orang yang membelamu seperti itu! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa orang sepertimu harus hidup di sini!"

Gadis itu mengacungkan sebuah cutter tepat ke arah Rukia dan bersiap mengambil aba-aba untuk menyerang.

"Jadi kau yang menghancurkan tas Inoue!" tembak Rukia.

"Ya! Kau puas?! Bukankah kau ingin mematahkan kaki dan tanganku?! Patahkan sekarang juga! Kau juga sudah tahu pelakunya ada di kelas kan?!"

Rukia berusaha mencari celah. Diam-diam tangannya masuk ke dalam saku roknya. Tapi sepertinya Menoly menyadari itu dan mulai menyerang membabi buta. Rukia segera menyelamatkan diri. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi sungguh sebuah cutter saja bisa benar-benar mengancam nyawanya.

Rukia terus berlari menghindar. Tapi Rukia yang jarang berolahraga dan memiliki fisik yang cukup lemah ini tidak mungkin bisa berlari jauh. Di saat Rukia berhasil mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang, dirinya malah terpeleset karena pengaruh air tadi. Akibatnya ponselnya terpelanting dari tangannya.

Ada apa memangnya dengan Menoly ini?

Apa Rukia pernah berbuat salah dengannya? Meskipun Rukia memang memusuhi hampir semua orang tapi Rukia tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal jahat padanya.

"Hei! Walaupun kau membenciku, memangnya apa salahku sampai kau mau membunuhku?!" tanya Rukia seraya menghindari gadis aneh itu.

"Karena ada kau di sekolah ini aku membencimu! Kenapa dengan sikap menyebalkanmu itu masih ada dua pria tampan yang mau menjadi temanmu hah?! Hidupmu juga menyenangkan! Tapi kenapa orang sepertimu yang mendapatkan itu!"

Hah? Apa-apaan gadis ini? Apa dia ini psikopat?

Lagi-lagi Rukia terpeleset. Kali ini kakinya seperti terkilir. Dia sudah dua kali terpeleset.

Menoly berhasil meraih kaki Rukia dan menariknya kuat.

"Aku akan menyiksamu perlahan-lahan!"

"Jangan lukai aku!" pekik Rukia reflek. Tentu, kalau dia ingin satu lawan satu Rukia pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang.

Tapi Menoly sudah menggores satu sayatan dengan cutternya.

Demi Tuhan! Apa tidak ada orang di sini?!

"Kyaaa!"

Siapa itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Syukurlah tepat waktu!" seru Orihime senang.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau kumpulkan sekarang. Untung Nanao Sensei mau memberi keringanan karena insiden itu."

"Ya, dan aku sangat berterima kasih Kurosaki-kun mau menemaniku membuat tugas yang sulit ini."

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah meminta—"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Mereka berdua memang sengaja tinggal di kelas karena Orihime harus menyerahkan tugasnya yang hancur lebur itu untuk diperbaiki setelah pulang sekolah. Ichigo ikut membantunya karena kasihan Orihime harus tinggal sendirian di sekolah jam seperti ini.

"Ada apa Kurosaki-kun?"

"Kau… tidak mendengar suara apapun?"

"Suara?" ulang Orihime.

"Iya, suara. Aku yakin aku mendengarnya."

"Tapi… siapa yang masih ada di sekolah jam seperti ini? Oh, mungkin…"

"Mungkin?"

"Kuchiki Rukia mendapat hukuman membersihkan toilet."

"Apa dia sudah pulang? Kau tahu seseorang yang mungkin tahu keberadaannya?"

"Oh, Abarai-kun. Tunggu sebentar."

Entah kenapa firasat Ichigo sungguh buruk sekarang. Memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai Ichigo merasa seperti ini? Orihime terlihat sedikit panik setelah berhubungan dengan seseorang di ponselnya itu.

"Kuchiki-san belum pulang. Abarai-kun dan Jeaggerjaques-kun menunggunya di luar tapi ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Mereka bermaksud mencari di sekolah."

"Kita cari, kau coba ke lantai atas aku akan ke lantai bawah."

Ichigo dan Orihime kemudian berpencar. Sepertinya memang benar ada yang aneh di sini. Di dekat toilet perempuan ada banyak air tercecer di sana. Kemudian tak jauh Ichigo menemukan sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak. Ponsel?

Segera saja Ichigo mempercepat kakinya dan mengikuti jejak air ini.

Benar, tak jauh dari sana ada dua orang yang terlihat aneh.

Langsung saja Ichigo bergegas.

Ichigo ingat gadis ini adalah salah satu siswa di kelasnya, dia berusaha melukai kaki Rukia.

"Kyaa!"

Ichigo meraih tangan Menoly dan memelintirnya sedikit untuk melepaskan cutter itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentak Ichigo.

"Oh! Jadi sekarang kau juga mau jadi teman si gadis sial ini seperti Renji dan Grimmjow hah?! Kau tadi juga membela!"

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Kenapa kau melukai dia?!"

"Karena dia patut dilukai! Gadis seperti ini tidak pantas untuk—"

PLAAK!

Rukia sudah berdiri kembali dan langsung menampar Menoly dengan beringas.

"Berani sekali kau—"

PLAAK !

Sekali lagi tamparan mendarat di wajahnya. Kali ini Rukia benar-benar marah. Ichigo juga baru sadar sebagian tubuh Rukia sudah basah kuyup.

"Aku tidak tahu apa urusanmu denganku. Karena menurutku kau tidak penting. Kalau kau ingin protes, protes saja pada dirimu sendiri. Dan jika menurutmu kejadian tadi cukup untuk menjatuhkanku, kau salah. Itu tidak ada efeknya. Seharusnya kau melakukan hal yang lebih besar. Dan ingat, aku benar-benar akan mempermalukanmu di kelas nanti!"

Ichigo bisa melihat wajah marah dari Rukia, tapi gadis itu berubah aneh. Kenapa wajahnya… memucat?

"Sialan! Sudah kukatakan jangan… lukai… a-aku…"

Ichigo reflek menangkap tubuh Rukia yang langsung roboh begitu saja. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi dingin. Ini sungguhan.

"Oi, kau kenapa?! Oi!" panggil Ichigo.

"K-kaki… kakiku…" lirih Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah kaki Rukia. Bagaimana mungkin? Baru sebentar saja Ichigo melihat Menoly menyilet kakinya tapi kenapa genangan darahnya sudah sebanyak ini?

Ichigo memapah Rukia dan mengeluarkan saputangannya untuk menutup luka itu. Tapi walaupun sudah ditutup kenapa darahnya tidak berhenti mengalir. Itu Cuma luka gores saja!

Menoly terlihat ketakutan luar biasa melihat genangan darah yang berasal dari kaki Rukia itu.

"Bertahan sebentar!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Tepat waktu! Orihime datang dua teman Rukia itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow mengatakan akan berurusan dengan Menoly secepatnya setelah memastikan kondisi Rukia. Ichigo yang menggendong Rukia ditemani oleh Orihime dan Renji yang membawa Rukia segera ke rumah sakit. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan luka kecil itu tak kunjung menutup. Pakaian Ichigo bahkan sampai berlumuran darah.

Ketika dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Rukia langsung ditangani oleh dokter dan membutuhkan donor darah secepatnya.

Apa-apaan… ini?

"Terlambat sedikit lagi, nyawanya benar-benar terancam. Dia butuh banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Lukanya juga belum menutup sempurna. Kami akan memantaunya lagi."

Mendengar penjelasan dokter itu jelas saja membuat Ichigo melongo sejadinya. Apalagi Orihime yang tiba-tiba mendengar sesuatu yang jauh dari bayangannya.

"Hei… bukankah dia tadi… hanya luka gores saja? Seharusnya diberi ludah juga beres kan? Kenapa sampai harus… donor darah?" tanya Ichigo pada Renji dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Rukia tidak boleh terluka sekecil apapun. Bahkan walau tertusuk jarum saja bisa sangat berakibat fatal untuknya."

"Apa? Tertusuk jarum? Kau bercanda! Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Kau sudah lihat tadi kan? Hanya luka gores seperti itu sudah bisa mengancam nyawanya. Hanya sampai di sini saja aku bisa memberitahumu. Kalau kau tahu lebih banyak, aku takut Rukia akan marah padamu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Renji langsung pergi dan membuka ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Ichigo sendiri masih tidak percaya…

Ah, pantas saja waktu itu… ketika pertama kali bertemu Rukia… ketika itu Renji begitu khawatir mendapati Rukia yang berada pada posisi aneh bersama Ichigo itu. Renji juga langsung bertanya apakah Rukia terluka atau tidak. Bahkan begitu marah karena lecet yang tidak seberapa itu.

"Kuchiki… ternyata…"

"Inoue, sebaiknya… hal ini kita rahasiakan saja. Anggap kita tidak mendengar apapun mengenai kondisi Kuchiki Rukia."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna heheh, uhmm apakah agak aneh? Ya jujur saya memang ngerasa agak aneh hehehe

Tapi kalo sebenarnya minna tahu darimana saya mendapatkan inspirasi fic ini pasti jadi lebih aneh lagi ihihihi

Saatnya bales review…

Reiji Mitsurugi : Makasih udah review senpai… ahah iya memang idenya udah pasaran, tapi saya beneran pengen bikin sih heheh aduh kamu ngilang kemana sih sebenarnya…

Sai : Makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya lagi pengen suasana baru, ini udah lanjut

Cristiyunisca : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Guest : Makasih udah review senpai… ahahah ternyata pemikiran kita hampir sama hehehe

Erika Liana19 : Makasih udah review senpai… wah saya jadi gak berencana bikin 3shoot heheh makasih banyak iya ini udah lanjut kok hehehe

Prince ice berry : Makasih udah review senpai… hehehe makasih banyak

Darries : Makasih udah review senpai… ahaha ditunggu aja yaa endingnya. Ini udah lanjut heheh

Angkerss a lauch : Makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya ini udah lanjut lagi heheh

Hanna Hoshiko : Makasih udah review senpai… heheh saya juga suka sih hehe

Riyuzaky L Ichiruki : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Lagi gak login : hmm, saya udah bilang ini pasaran. Saya juga bukan penulis yang bisa bikin cetar membahana. Saya bikin cerita sesuai keinginan saya walau nyatanya itu memang pasaran. Toh ini kan hanya hobi. Saya juga gak berkeinginan membuat cerita yang mahadahsyat semisal Twilight atau Harpot sekalipun. Jadi sekiranya Anda berpikir fic ini membosankan, yah saya juga gak bisa memaksakan selera orang kan?

Chelsea : Makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya ditunggu yaa

15 Hendrik Widyawati : Makasih udah review senpai… heheh makasih banyak…

Tiwie Okaza : Makasih udah review senpai… wah maaf gak ngebut yaa jangan panggil senpai dong… ah ya ini udah lanjut heheh

Wakamiya Hikaru : Makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut lagi heheh

UL : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut…

Makasih banyak yang udah ngeluangin waktu untuk fic ini yaa

Jaa Nee!


	3. Catastrophe Girl

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan sekolah Seireitei East tampak begitu tenang selama seminggu ini.

Yah, tidak ada seorang gadis pemarah yang selalu membuat ulah hingga seringkali membuat geger satu sekolah. Perlu diakui sebenarnya memang sedikit hening dengan absennya sang pembuat masalah itu. Tapi ada juga yang merasa lega untuk tidak mendengarkan suara teriakannya yang bisa sampai tiga kelas terdengar.

Tadinya tak banyak yang bertanya mengenai hilangnya sumber masalah itu. Tapi jika seseorang terdengar tengah menjelekkannya di saat seperti ini, akan ada dua orang yang ikut mendengarkan hingga tak akan membuat nyaman siapa saja yang melihatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Grimmjow dan Renji yang selalu pasang badan untuk mengawasi siapa saja yang ingin mencari masalah dengan Rukia. Sebenarnya bukan mencari masalah, tapi aneh saja, orang yang tidak pernah absen selama ini tiba-tiba menghilang selama seminggu yang bahkan tak ada anak lain yang tahu kecuali wali kelas dan dua teman akrabnya itu. Renji dan Grimmjow juga tak punya kewajiban memberitahukan perihal absennya si gadis bangsawan itu. Siapa juga yang ingin tahu kemana dia pergi?

Tidak disebutkan memang mengapa pembuat gaduh itu tiba-tiba tidak masuk. Entah dia sakit atau apa. Tapi menurut kabar yang beredar, si gadis mungil galak itu mengalami insiden yang cukup parah. Dan terakhir, mereka mendapati kabar mengejutkan kemarin jika salah satu teman sekelas mereka, Menoly, sudah pindah sekolah.

Memang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapia da rumor yang mengatakan kalau gadis pendiam itu pindah karena dikeluarkan. Memang rumornya tidak pasti karena tidak ada sumber yang bisa dipercaya. Kenapa pula gadis pendiam yang tak pernah berulah seperti Menoly sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah membuat masalah, jauh berbeda dari satu gadis yang selalu saja ingin mencari-cari masalah dengan orang lain.

"Nee, Hime… apa menurutmu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini?" tanya salah satu teman sekelas Orihime ketika mereka berempat duduk dalam satu lingkaran di kelas ketika membuka bekal makanan mereka bersama.

"Hee? Ada apa memang?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Menoly tiba-tiba pindah. Si pengacau itu juga tidak masuk selama seminggu. Apa menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan monster galak itu?"

"Monster… galak?" ulang Orihime dengan raut tak mengerti.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis sok bangsawan itu! Bagaimana pun ini terlalu kebetulan. Aku harus menyelidikinya…" sahut Bambietta, teman Orihime yang sedari tadi mencari topik untuk digosipkan.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau yang pusing hanya karena masalah sepele begitu huh? Yang penting monster itu tidak mengganggu kita lagi kan?" ujar Ayame.

"Ya, cukup tenang selama seminggu ini," timpal Michiru.

"Nee, apa kalian tidak penasaran ada apa dengan gadis aneh itu? Dia kan tidak pernah tidak masuk sekolah. Dia selalu merasa senang jika mencari masalah. Masa sih tidak ada alasan untuknya membolos begini lama? Itu kan terdengar aneh," sela Lily.

"Kan? Kan? Pasti ada hubungannya dengan insiden tas Hime waktu itu! Aku jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi…" lanjut Bambietta.

"Apa mungkin gadis itu sakit? Dia kan terakhir kali dapat hukuman karena membolos pelajaran. Kudengar dia membersihkan toilet satu sekolah," jelas Michiru.

"Hah? Orang seperti itu sakit? Yang benar saja! Penyakit saja takut padanya! Akan jadi lelucon kalau dia sungguh punya penyakit!" ledek Bambietta.

"Anoo… sebenarnya… Kuchiki-san memang—"

"Inoue, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Orihime belum selesai dengan penjelasannya, tiba-tiba Ichigo yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan beberapa anak di kelas memanggil Orihime untuk memintanya bicara di luar.

"Wah, wah… sepertinya aku lebih penasaran dengan yang ini. Sejak kapan kalian begitu dekat huh? Anak baru seperti Kurosaki saja tahu kalau Hime kita ini idola sekolah," goda Bambietta.

"Astaga, tidak seperti itu. Maaf, aku pergi dulu ya…" pamit Orihime seraya membereskan kotak bekalnya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas menyusul Ichigo.

Kini mereka ada di dekat tangga kelas, tempat dimana sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang. Ichigo memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam sakunya dan bersandar pada pembatas tangga di belakangnya. Orihime berdiri di depannya dengan wajah ceria. Walau sebenarnya dia juga sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Ichigo. Karena jarang sekali laki-laki tampan ini mau mengobrol dengannya di tempat sepi. Mereka hanya dekat di dalam kelas. Itu juga karena Ichigo sering bertanya mengenai tugas dan pelajaran kepada Orihime. Yah, sebenarnya itu juga faktor tempat duduk yang berdekatan.

"Ada apa… Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime akhirnya.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh anak berambut merah seminggu yang lalu itu?" ujar Ichigo.

"Maksudmu… Abarai-kun? Oh… mengenai… Kuchiki-san…"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apapun di sini. Tapi mengingat sifatnya itu, seharusnya kita tidak perlu ikut campur masalahnya kan? Biarpun sekarang ini kita tahu kondisi sebenarnya dia, tapi akan lebih baik jika kita tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini saja," kata Ichigo sebelum akhirnya dirinya bermaksud kembali ke kelas.

"Kenapa… Kurosaki-kun peduli pada hal seperti ini? Bukankah… Kurosaki-kun juga tidak suka… dengannya?" tanya Orihime akhirnya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak suka dengannya. Sangat. Tapi akan lebih baik jika tidak terlibat langsung dengannya. Dan dengan menutup mata soal kondisi gadis itu, akan lebih baik. Kau tidak ingin kan dia berbuat ulah hanya karena kau ingin memberitahu kondisi sebenarnya pada teman-temanmu?"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin—"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kebaikanmu itu disalahartikan orang lain. Maaf sudah menyuruhmu keluar hanya untuk membicarakan ini. Aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya kita membicarakan tentang gadis itu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo segera pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

Satu hal yang sebenarnya membuat Orihime bingung.

Katanya Ichigo tidak suka dengannya. Tapi kenapa laki-laki itu bersikap seperti ini?

Aneh…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Seminggu ini sudah terlalu lama Nii-sama! Aku mau pulang!" pekik Rukia di dalam ruang rawat VVIP itu. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, Rukia sudah mengamuk pada kakak sulungnya itu untuk mengeluarkannya dari rumah sakit. Rukia benar-benar muak berada di sini. Setelah tertidur selama dua hari, begitu bangun, Rukia ingin langsung pulang dan masuk sekolah untuk membalas dendam pada si sialan itu.

Tapi Renji dan Grimmjow melarangnya untuk datang dulu mengingat kondisi Rukia yang masih belum stabil. Saking kesalnya karena dilarang pulang, Rukia sampai mencabut selang infusnya sendiri. Langsung saja karena insiden itu, Byakuya, kakak sulungnya, melarang Rukia pulang sampai tubuhnya benar-benar sehat. Dan hebatnya, ada dua penjaga yang berjaga di depan kamar rawat Rukia untuk mencegahnya berbuat nekat.

Bahkan Renji dan Grimmjow harus meminta ijin Byakuya untuk menemui Rukia.

"AKU MAU PULANG SEKARANG! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MELOMPAT DARI JENDELA INI NII-SAMAAAA!" teriak Rukia lagi.

Tapi bukannya merespon keluhan Rukia, kakaknya justru memasang satu penjaga lagi di depan jendela Rukia.

Langsung saja Rukia semakin mengamuk dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan melempar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Sekarang kondisi kamar mahal itu terlihat bak kapal pecah karena ulahnya.

"AKU BENCI NII-SAMAAA! AKU BENCI SEMUA ORANG DI SINI! AKU BENCI KALIAN!"

Tapi percuma bagi Rukia untuk berteriak seperti itu. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarkannya. Bukannya tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Karena terlalu peduli itulah kondisinya jadi seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Setelah acara mengamuk Rukia selesai, barulah petugas dipersilahkan masuk untuk membereskan kekacauan itu. Rukia sendiri langsung menghempaskan dirinya kembali untuk berbaring.

Inilah yang membuat Rukia benci dengan hidupnya. Semua orang terlalu sibuk mengurusi dirinya. Terlalu bersikap berlebihan dan Rukia benci semua itu. Membuatnya jadi terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Walau Rukia mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya demi dirinya, tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak merasa senang dengan ini. Apa bedanya dirinya dengan orang yang bersiap untuk mati?

Karena hal ini Rukia merasa dirinya tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan adil.

Ketika semua orang mengira Rukia mendapatkan apa yang selalu diinginkannya, nyatanya Rukia tak memiliki apapun yang diinginkannya. Tidak satu pun.

"Astaga… ada apa ini?"

Rukia menoleh ke pintu masuk dan melihat dua laki-laki berlainan warna rambut itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sepertinya mereka baru pulang sekolah.

"Kalian datang mengecek untuk memastikan aku masih hidup huh?" kata Rukia dengan nada sebal.

"Ya, kami datang karena khawatir kau sudah melompat dari jendela untuk mencoba kabur karena bosan setengah mati di sini," ledek Grimmjow.

"Baru saja mau kulakukan, tapi kakakku sudah sangat sigap sekarang."

Grimmjow tertawa mengejek melihat seorang pria tinggi besar yang berada di depan jendela kamar Rukia sudah berdiri di sana.

"Kalau orangnya sepertimu, siapa saja harus bersikap sigap kan?" tambah Renji.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi di sekolah? Sepertinya dunia sangat aman tanpa diriku kan?" ujar Rukia.

"Benar-benar aman. Tapi jujur, rasanya sedikit sepi tanpa kau yang membuat masalah," timpal Grimmjow.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera membuat perhitungan di sana."

"Perhitungan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Renji.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Menoly! Si sialan itu! Berani sekali dia membuatku jadi begini!"

"Menoly kemarin sudah keluar dari sekolah," sahut Grimmjow.

Rukia menoleh kepada dua temannya itu.

"Apa? Keluar? Kemarin?" ulang Rukia tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kami pikir kau tahu itu karena… apa itu bukan kau?" lanjut Renji.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan balas dendam untuknya! Apa-apaan si sialan itu keluar begitu saja!"

Ini aneh. Kenapa Menoly keluar sebelum Rukia sempat mengumumkannya di depan kelas. Seharusnya yang tahu masalah ini hanya Renji, Grimmjow, si Orihime dan anak baru itu saja kan? Karena mereka tidak sengaja ada di sana sebelum Renji dan Grimmjow datang. Lalu siapa?

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Memangnya tidak lelah setelah mengacak satu ruangan ini huh?"

Apa mungkin…

Rukia tak terima ini!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo berjalan dengan malas menyusuri pertokoan yang ada di jalan utama ini.

Begini malam ada-ada saja yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya dan dua adiknya itu.

Masa mereka membully Ichigo dan menyuruhnya keluar begini malam hanya untuk membeli es krim?

Sialan, kalau saja Ichigo lebih pintar bermain kartu, tentu saja dia tidak akan kalah semudah itu. Kenapa juga Ichigo mau?!

Ichigo sudah tiba di depan minimarket yang terdekat dari rumahnya. Tapi sebelum masuk, Ichigo menangkap sosok aneh yang keluar bersamaan dengan beberapa orang dari bus. Sosok aneh yang mengenakan seragam rumah sakit.

Astaga, kenapa Ichigo malah ingin tahu sosok yang tak dikenalnya itu?

Ichigo kemudian masuk ke minimarket itu dan mulai memilah-milah es krim yang diinginkan keluarganya itu.

Setelah memilih es krim, Ichigo tertarik untuk melihat komik yang sengaja dijual di sana. Ah ya, bulan ini Ichigo belum membeli satu pun komik. Walaupun sebenarnya Ichigo bukan orang yang gila komik, tapi karena dia senang saja membacanya.

Agak lama, akhirnya Ichigo teringat kalau dia membeli es krim. Astaga! Semuanya bisa mencair kalau begini.

"Totalnya ada lima es krim ya."

"Ya, silahkan—apa? Lima?" ulang Ichigo terkejut.

Kenapa ada lima? Bukannya Ichigo sudah pas mengambilnya jadi empat? Tunggu, Ichigo harus menghitung dulu… ayahnya… dua adiknya… dirinya… empat kan? Kenapa jadi lima? Apa es krim bisa beranak pinak?

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya kasir minimarket itu.

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan hitung."

Apa mungkin Ichigo tidak sadar dirinya mengambil dua?

Ya sudahlah. Kenapa juga dirinya bingung seperti ini hanya karena es krim? Bukannya bagus es krimnya lebih banyak? Lebih menyenangkan untuk menghabiskannya kan?

Ichigo terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tapi kenapa perasaannya terus tidak enak sejak tadi? Seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya? Ichigo terus menoleh ke belakang, tapi tak melihat siapapun ada di belakangnya. Mungkinkah hanya perasaannya saja?

Sudahlah, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Ichigo ini?

Dirinya kan sudah sampai di rumah. Tinggal membuka pagar dan—

"Oh, jadi ini rumahmu…"

Ichigo terkesiap kaget begitu mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinganya itu. Begitu mencari-cari, Ichigo terbelalak kaget seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan santai dan memakai… seragam rumah sakit?!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah?!" bentak Ichigo.

"Hei, kenapa kau berteriak padaku?" katanya tanpa dosa.

"Kau mengikutiku?!"

"Aku tidak tahu daerah ini dimana! Paman bus itu menurunkanku di sini karena sadar pakaianku begini… dan kebetulan saja aku bertemu denganmu. Es krimku mana?"

"Apa? Es krim? Jadi… itu punyamu?!"

Ichigo mengurut kepalanya. Astaga… jadi sedari tadi manusia ini mengikutinya. Pantas saja… soal es krim itu… dan sosok yang dilihatnya di halte itu… astaga…

"Dengar, aku tidak suka padamu. Jadi… tolong segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku menelpon polisi," kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Polisi?! Hei! Aku ini bukan penguntit! Kenapa kau mau memanggil polisi hah?!"

"Hei, dengar ya. Orang bodoh mana juga akan tahu kalau melihatmu seperti ini. Kau masih memakai pakaian rumah sakit, sendalmu juga sandal ruangan. Kalau kau tidak kabur, lalu apa? Aku menelpon polisi untuk mengabarkan pasien yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!"

"Apa?! Hei, awas saja ya kalau kau berani menelpon polisi! Aku akan berteriak di sini!" ancamnya.

"Apa yang mau kau teriakan di sini hah? Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu. Jadi pergilah sekarang."

"Kau yakin mau membiarkanku berteriak di sini sekarang?"

"Terserah saja, asal kau tidak mengikutiku lagi. Pergilah sekarang!" usir Ichigo dengan kasar.

Dirinya mulai geram diperlakukan seperti hama ini. Laki-laki ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"KYAAAA! TOLONG AKU! ADA LAKI-LAKI CABUL YANG MENCOBA MENCULIKKU! TOLONG A—"

Cepat-cepat Ichigo membekap mulut besar gadis sialan itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu aku laki-laki cabul hah?!" geram Ichigo.

"Menghmangkhaulkaianauama."

"Kau bicara apa hah?! Dasar kau ini…"

"Onii-chan? A-apa yang…"

"Astaga… kupikir siapa yang teriak malam begini…"

"Anakkuuuu! Kau membawa kekasihmu ke rumah yaaaa?! Mesranyaaaa..."

Ichigo terpaku dan segera langsung melepaskan bekapan tangannya dan menjauh dari sosok pembawa masalah itu ketika tiga anggota keluarganya keluar secara beruntun. Mungkin teriakan si gadis pembuat masalah ini berhasil terdengar sampai ke dalam.

Dia benar-benar menyusahkan!

"KALIAN SALAH PAHAM!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi… maksud kalian… karena toilet kamarnya mampet, dia ingin pakai toilet umum di luar. Lalu karena kalian tidak waspada, dia kabur dari jendela toilet. Bagaimana dia bisa kabur dari sini? Ini kan lantai tiga!" tanya Renji.

Kehebohan mengenai hilang putri bangsawan itu langsung menggemparkan isi rumah sakit. Grimmjow dan Renji terpaksa datang setelah mendapat kabar dari Byakuya untuk menanyakan keberadaan sang adik.

Renji dan Grimmjow sedari tadi melacak keberadaan Rukia. Dia pergi membawa ponselnya, seharusnya ada signal yang bisa digunakan untuk mencari keberadaannya. Tapi sayangnya dia hanya membawa ponsel dan tidak menghidupkan benda itu.

"Sudah kukira dia akan memikirkan rencana kabur setelah mendengar urusan Menoly tadi," ujar Renji.

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan Menoly hah? Seharusnya dia senang anak itu keluar walau kita tidak tahu alasannya," tambah Grimmjow.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita lekas jauh. Kalau masih setengah jam, mungkin dia belum jauh perginya. Pasti ada di dekat sini…"

Apa yang dipikirkan Rukia?

Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kabur, bukanlah kebiasaan Rukia meski dia selalu diperlakukan tidak seperti keinginannya. Selama ini Rukia cukup menurut meski dia sering mengamuk dan mengeluh. Rukia tidak pernah begini.

Apa yang membuatnya berpikir sampai harus kabur begini?

Dimana seluruh bahaya mungkin akan mempertaruhkan hidupnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi seperti itulah keadaannya. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan dia bukan kekasihku!" jelas Ichigo pada ketiga anggota keluarganya yang mendengarkan Ichigo menjelaskan duduk masalah ini.

Walau Ichigo yakin sebenarnya mereka bertiga tidak begitu menerima penjelasan Ichigo. Mereka lebih suka berfantasi semau mereka.

Ichigo hanya menjelaskan kalau dia bertemu gadis malapetaka ini di depan minimarket—meski sebenarnya Ichigo yakin, dia tidak pernah bertemu di sana—lalu dia mengikuti Ichigo dan sampai di sini.

"Lalu kenapa Onee-chan ini memakai pakaian rumah sakit?" tanya Yuzu, adik Ichigo yang polos itu.

"Itu…" Ichigo juga bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Apa dia kabur dari rumah sakit?" timpal Karin dengan nada datar.

Ichigo terbelalak mencoba untuk menyangkalnya. Apalagi orang yang dimasalahkan ini hanya diam sembari melihat-lihat seisi ruangan di rumah Ichigo dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa dia kabur karena merindukanmu?!" sela sang ayah, Kurosaki Isshin.

"Bukan begitu! Astaga! Apa yang kalian pikirkan sebenarnya!" geram Ichigo.

"Yang kami pikirkan adalah, kenapa anak baru seperti Ichi-Nii bisa membawa pulang seorang gadis yang bukan kekasih Ichi-Nii ke rumah?" tanya Karin.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak membawanya! Dia ikut sendiri—"

"Dimana kamarmu? Aku ingin istirahat," sela Rukia, gadis yang sedari tadi jadi masalah itu.

"Kamarnya ada di lantai dua!" sela Isshin.

"Oyaji!"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, maaf mengganggu… hei, bawa es krimku ke atas!" perintah Rukia pada Ichigo dan langsung berlari mencari tangga.

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke kamarku hah?!" kejar Ichigo mengabaikan keluarganya yang tampak sibuk berfantasi seenaknya itu lagi.

Kaki kecil Rukia berlari menuju lantai dua itu dengan menaiki tangga kecil di sana. Begitu tiba, Rukia langsung membuka pintu tepat di dekat tangga itu.

"Hei! Berhenti!" susul Ichigo.

"Ternyata kamarmu kecil yaa…" ujar Rukia seraya masuk ke dalam dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur Ichigo.

"Jangan kau bandingkan dengan rumahmu! Hei, keluar sekarang. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan seorang gadis masuk kamar laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja ini pertama kali. Kau tidak tahu sesulit apa untukku turun dari jendela toilet lantai tiga untuk keluar dari neraka itu!"

Ichigo diam sejenak mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. Dia kabur dari jendela toilet lantai tiga?

"Kau… tidak terluka?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan anggap aku lemah ya. Oh ya! Apa kau… melihat sesuatu atau mendengar sesuatu saat terakhir kali… kita bertemu itu?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba. Rukia baru ingat jika dirinya bertemu orang ini ketika insiden sialan itu. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan terjadi sesuatu kan? Ketika itu, Rukia tidak sanggup bertahan untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Apalagi mengingat luka kecil sialan itu yang sudah membuatnya tertidur selama dua hari penuh.

"Kau berharap apa? Seperti aku senang saja tahu tentangmu!"

"Jadi… kau tidak tahu apapun kan?"

"Tahu apa?! Kau ini benar-benar aneh."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Mana es krimku?"

"Aku tidak pernah ingat membelikanmu es krim!"

"Tapi kau sudah membelinya dan itu punyaku!"

"Mana punyamu?! Aku yang membelinya jadi itu punyaku."

"Jangan pelit begitu! Berikan es krim itu!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu—"

Rukia baru saja akan berdiri dari tempat duduknya di kasur tadi, tapi begitu berdiri tiba-tiba tubuhnya langsung merosot jatuh dan wajahnya meringis. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ichigo sedikit khawatir.

"T-tidak apa-apa…" lirih Rukia.

Tak percaya dengan jawaban itu, Ichigo memeriksa kedua kaki Rukia. Karena sedari tadi cara jalan gadis ini memang aneh. Hanya saja, karena terlalu kesal, Ichigo tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Begitu Ichigo menarik kaki kiri Rukia, gadis itu menjerit kecil. Segera saja Ichigo menggulung celana panjang Rukia dan mendapat kejutan lainnya.

Pergelangan kakinya membiru.

"Apa ini… karena kau jatuh dari lantai tiga itu?"

"Aku sudah berpegangan, aku tidak jatuh. Aku sudah mendarat dengan mulus, hanya saja—"

"Apanya yang mendarat dengan mulus kalau kau sampai terkilir begini hah?!"

Rukia hanya diam sambil menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya itu. Walaupun begini biru, dia tetap bisa bertahan dari sakit seperti ini. Kalau gadis biasa, pasti sudah menangis. Dan dia begitu hebat bisa mengikuti Ichigo berjalan begitu jauh bahkan masih bisa berlari kecil menaiki tangga tadi.

'Tidak bisa begini, aku akan meminta Inoue menghubungi temanmu untuk menjemput—"

Rukia segera menarik tangan Ichigo dan menatapnya dengan sinis. Tatapan biasa yang Rukia lontarkan setiap pagi, termasuk ketika dirinya tengah berbuat masalah.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukannya!"

"Hei, kakimu ini harus segera diobati. Aku tidak ingin terlibat denganmu. Jadi lebih baik kau libatkan saja teman-temanmu itu!"

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku yang akan menelpon polisi untukmu!" ancam Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu akan menelpon polisi?"

"Aku akan mengatakan kalau kau menculikku untuk meminta tebusan pada kakakku yang kaya raya itu."

Ichigo tertawa mengejek mendengar kata-kata bocah kecil ini. Apa maksudnya dia mengancam Ichigo sekarang?

"Hei, dengar ya… kau yang mengikutiku ke sini. Bagaimana mungkin aku mau menculikmu. Kau kabur sendiri."

"Itu tidak masalah. Jika aku yang bicara, semua orang pasti akan percaya. Dan jika semua orang percaya, kau pasti akan ditangkap meski kau tidak bersalah. Kakakku pasti akan membayar orang untuk menghancurkanmu karena sudah berurusan denganku. Kau mau aku melakukan itu? Kalau kau pikir aku main-main, sayang sekali. Aku tidak pernah main-main!"

"Lebih baik kau simpan karanganmu itu untuk tugas bahasa Jepang saja. Pasti akan jadi tugas menarik. Sekarang lepaskan aku."

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan Menoly dari sekolah?"

Kali ini Ichigo terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Maksudmu… kau tidak…"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan, aku tidak pernah main-main. Dan membuatmu masuk penjara, itu juga hal kecil. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Apa benar gadis ini yang mengeluarkan Menoly dari sekolah?

Ichigo tahu dia memang punya peran besar di lingkungan sekolah itu. Tapi dia tentu tidak begitu saja kan punya kuasa untuk mengeluarkan seseorang kan? Tapi… jika dia benar mengatakan soal kakaknya…

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, tolong biarkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin istirahat."

Rukia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Ichigo dan berdiri dengan tertatih lalu berbaring di atas kasur Ichigo.

Gadis seperti apa… dia ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei Ichigo, apa gadis itu kabur karena ada masalah?"

"Dia tidak diijinkan pacaran denganmu?"

"Kalian sudah berapa kali berkencan huh?"

"Sudah pernah berciuman belum?"

"OYAJI! MENYINGKIRKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Ichigo melemparkan sebuah baskom tepat ke wajah sialan ayahnya itu. Sialan, apanya yang berciuman dengan gadis sialan pembawa malapetaka itu hah? Kalau masalah pribadi begitu Ichigo juga akan pilih-pilih gadis yang mau diciumnya. Dan yang jelas bukan gadis pendek pembuat masalah yang senang berbuat onar dan berteriak itu.

Apa yang ada di dalam kepala orang tua itu!

Saat ini Ichigo tengah mencari kotak obat, air hangat, handuk kecil dan baskom.

Ichigo tak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas, gadis itu tidak seperti biasanya. Meskipun kadang dia menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya Ichigo tahu sisi lain dari gadis itu. Dia memiliki sisi lain yang tak diketahui oleh orang lain. Dan Ichigo yakin Rukia pun tak ingin orang lain tahu mengenai sisinya satu itu. Dia memang terlihat memiliki dua kepribadian ganda, tapi sebenarnya itu bukanlah kepribadian ganda.

Satu sisi Rukia yang biasa dia perlihatkan pada orang lain adalah sisi Rukia yang merasa kuat dan tidak membutuhkan orang lain. Tapi sisi lainnya, sebenarnya Rukia ingin memperlihatkan kalau dia lemah dan butuh orang lain. Tapi semua itu dia tutupi dengan sempurna mengingat harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi.

Sungguh, Ichigo benar tidak ingin peduli padanya. Tapi setiap kali tidak ingin peduli, ada-ada saja yang membuatnya tergerak untuk mempedulikan gadis aneh itu.

Setelah membawa peralatan yang dibutuhkan, Ichigo segera naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Ichigo menemukan gadis itu duduk di atas kasurnya sembari memegangi kakinya yang terkilir itu. Sudah begitu sakit, masih juga keras kepala.

"Hei! Ketuk dulu kalau mau masuk ke kamar orang lain!" bentak Rukia.

"Perlu kau ingat, ini kamarku. Jadi aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengetuk kamarku sendiri!"

"Tapi sekarang aku menempatinya!"

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

"Turunkan kakimu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?!"

Ichigo menghembuskan napasnya penuh emosi dan segera menarik kaki Rukia yang terkilir itu hingga membuat gadis cerewet itu hampir terjengkang. Dengan telaten, Ichigo duduk di lantai dan Rukia duduk di atas kasurnya. Ichigo menaruh kaki Rukia yang terkilir di dalam baskom berisi air hangat itu. Rukia sempat meringis dan meremas seprai yang berada di bawah tangannya dengan kuat. Ichigo memijat perlahan pergelangan kaki Rukia dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi air hangat itu. Sekian lama, mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Rukia membiarkan laki-laki berambut orange ini merawat kakinya yang terkilir itu. Sempat juga Ichigo melihat bekas luka yang diberikan Menoly waktu itu di kaki Rukia. Lukanya memang tidak begitu parah. Tapi kenapa Rukia jadi terlihat begitu parah saat itu?

Setelah merendamnya, Ichigo mengelap lagi kaki Rukia dan memberikan salep untuk bengkak karena terkilir itu. Lalu melilitkan perban di sana.

"Kau mengatakan tidak suka padaku dan tidak mau peduli padaku. Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

"Kalau kau pernah belajar tentang ilmu sosial seharusnya kau tahu pelajaran ini. Manusia itu tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Manusia itu saling membutuhkan. Jadi, meskipun aku tidak suka padamu dan tidak ingin peduli padamu, aku masih seorang manusia."

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini bukan manusia?!"

"Ya, kau bukan manusia jika kau ingin hidup sendirian."

"Tahu apa kau soal diriku!"

"Aku tidak tahu sedikit pun mengenaimu. Aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Tapi setiap kali aku berusaha untuk menjauh darimu, selalu saja berakhir seperti ini. Sama seperti waktu itu."

"Waktu… itu?"

"Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu kau akan jatuh mengenaiku. Tapi bukannya menghindarmu, aku justru diam di sana sampai kau jatuh menimpaku. Sama seperti insiden Inoue. Seharusnya aku diam saja saat itu jika aku tak peduli padamu. Tapi aku malah bicara seperti itu. Dan sekarang, seharusnya… aku tidak mempedulikanmu."

"Kau lupa satu hal. Kau juga datang saat Menoly melukaiku. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukan semua itu, kenapa kau masih melakukannya?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Karena aku manusia."

Rukia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang ini. Apa maksudnya Rukia ini memang bukan manusia?

"Maksudku… jangan hanya orang lain yang ingin memahamimu. Pahamilah juga orang lain. Meskipun kau tidak mau peduli pada orang lain, tapi belum tentu orang lain tak ada yang peduli padamu juga kan? Kalau kau mau istirahat, aku akan keluar dan mematikan lampu."

Ichigo membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya tadi dan bersiap akan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jangan matikan lampu… aku tidak suka ruangan yang gelap."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia kembali berbaring ke kasurnya dan memunggungi Ichigo. Tadinya Ichigo masih ingin melontarkan kata-kata lain, tapi melihatnya seperti itu, kata-kata yang sudah disiapkan jadi masuk lagi. Apakah orang seperti ini memang punya beban hidup yang begitu besar sampai membuatnya sering berbuat ulah dan nekat? Bukankah dia anak bangsawan yang memiliki segalanya? Dia juga bisa melakukan apa saja jika memang kakaknya sanggup melakukan apa saja untuknya. Lalu kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Kabur begitu saja…

Gadis ini benar-benar aneh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna heheh saya beneren bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini… jadi yaa saya lanjutkan aja sebelum jadi hiatus untuk jangka waktu super lama hehehe…

Adakah yang menyangka ceritanya akan sampai di sini?

Saatnya balas review…

Virgo24 : makasih udah review senpai… hmm soal itu biar jadi penasaran aja dulu yaa hehehe

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… heheh updatenya tergantung mood jadi saya usahakan tetap update secepat yang saya bisa…

Ayuu : makasih udah review senpai… wah endingnya belum kepikiran sih sayanya heheh ditunggu aja yaa…makasih udah suka ceritanya…

Rumie Ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update maaf gak kilat yaa hehehe

Animea-Khunee-Chan : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha sakitnya nanti dikasih tahu. Tenang aja sakitnya udah lumayan umum kok hehehe

Stefymayu yeniferaangelina : makasih udah review senpai… sakitnya nanti dikasih tahu kok heheh ini udah lanjut lagi heehe

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update lagi hehehe sakitnya nanti dikasih tahu tapi gak sekarang yaa hehehe

15 Hendrik Widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… iya sebenarnya gitu sih hehehe iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Shuuhi : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh nanti sakitnya dikasih tahu kok hehe ini udah lanjut lagi hehe

Prince ice cheery : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha nanti pasti dikasih tahu soal Ruki kok ditunggu aja yaa…

Riyuzaky L ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya heheh iya ini udah lanjut lagi…

Uchihafenny : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha jangan dong, kasihan dianya nanti hehehe

Niaclouds : makasih udah review senpai… iya maaf lama, ini udah lanjut lagi kok hehehe

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu untuk fic ini yaa…

Jaa Nee!


	4. Tears Are Flowing

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei cepat bangun!"

Dengan sedikit kasar, yah mungkin memang kasar sih, Ichigo menarik selimut yang sedari tadi menggulung tubuh mungil si putri sombong ini. Kelihatannya dibangun dengan cara paksa seperti itu sangat efektif. Buktinya dia sudah berdiri tegak di atas tempat tidur Ichigo. Yah, kedua kakinya dengan angkuh menginjak dengan ganas kasur dimana tempat Ichigo seharusnya tidur semalam. Dan karena kedatangan gadis bermulut kasar ini ke rumahnya dengan tanpa disengaja sama sekali ini Ichigo semalam terpaksa bermalam di atas sofa ruang tengah!

"Apa maumu hah?! Mau mengusirku pergi setelah membiarkanku tidur semalam di tempat tidur keras ini hah?!" bentak Rukia dengan suara kerasnya itu. Oh ya ampun, apa gadis ini lupa dimana dia sekarang ini ada? Bukankah dia ada di rumah orang lain? Dan sekarang dia mana berteriak seenak perutnya saja. Ini bukan rumahnya yang maha luas itu. Walau sejujurnya Ichigo pun tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Hanya gambaran anak-anak di kelas saja ketika melihat rumah orang kaya yang katanya bangsawan ini.

"Maaf saja kalau kasurnya keras, aku juga baru menempati kamar ini beberapa hari. Cepat turun sana!" kata Ichigo malas. Ya sebenarnya dia memang malas berdebat. Apalagi dengannya.

"Jadi kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengusirku hah?!" pekik Rukia sekali lagi.

"Astaga, suaramu itu tidak sesuai dengan badan kecilmu tahu! Ayahku menyuruhmu turun untuk sarapan. Yuzu juga sudah menyiapkannya."

"Sarapan?" ulang Rukia. Kali ini suaranya agak melunak dari yang tadi.

"Kau tidak mau sarapan?" kata Ichigo lagi dengan cuek.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti gelandangan yang tidak punya rumah saja! Memangnya aku pengemis yang sampai tidak sanggup mencari makan sendiri! Aku juga bisa—"

Krriuukk…

Sontak saja dua orang yang saling berhadapan ini berubah jadi aneh.

Ichigo langsung bersedekap dada dan memandang mengejek pada putri bangsawan yang kini memalingkan wajah merahnya karena malu sembari memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau lapar," sindir Ichigo.

"Aku tidak lapar!" bantah Rukia.

"Astaga, aku bisa terlambat ini, terserah kau sajalah mau makan atau tidak. Yang jelas di meja bawah sudah ada bagianmu. Yuzu dan Karin sudah pergi daritadi. Ayahku akan pergi setengah jam lagi. Kalau kau tidak mau pergi kemana pun diam saja di sini," setelah memberikan ceramah panjang lebar itu, Ichigo berbalik pergi menuju pintu kamar. Tapi sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, Ichigo berhenti sejenak.

"Sepertinya kakimu sudah lebih baik kalau kau sudah bisa berdiri dan marah-marah seperti itu," sindir Ichigo lagi.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku di sini? Apa kau tidak ingin tahu aku mau sekolah atau tidak?" ujar Rukia pula.

"Setahuku itu bukan masalahku. Asal kau tidak menyebabkan masalah untukku dan keluargaku aku tidak peduli apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Jadi terserah kau saja."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo kembali menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Ya, sebenarnya Ichigo tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu.

Sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya pada gadis bermata indah itu. Hanya saja, cepat-cepat Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ya, jika Ichigo sekarang memulainya, Ichigo tak tahu kapan akan mengakhirinya. Ditambah lagi… Ichigo selalu merasa berada di dekat gadis itu akan membawakannya malapetaka yang lebih besar lagi.

Setiap kali ada insiden aneh, selalu saja melibatkan dirinya dan gadis itu. Padahal Ichigo hanyalah siswa baru yang tidak tahu apapun di kota ini. Tapi kenapa kedatangannya yang pertama kali ini justru membuatnya terlibat dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan?

Walau sebenarnya di dalam benak Ichigo sudah berulang kali otaknya memerintahkannya untuk segera mengusir atau minimal benar-benar memanggil polisi untuk menyingkirkan bocah setengah waras itu dari rumahnya. Tapi entah mengapa, di saat otak dan logikanya bertindak, diam-diam hati kecilnya justru memaksanya untuk bertindak lain. Yah, sesuatu di dalam hatinya, jauh di dalam relung hatinya, sungguh ingin bersimpati pada gadis ini.

Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak kasihan dengan Rukia?

Dia tidak punya teman, yah selain dua laki-laki yang lebih mirip bodyguard daripada temannya itu. Semua orang membencinya, tapi entah kenapa sikapnya itu sebenarnya hanya ingin membuat orang lain membencinya saja. Dia selalu dikucilkan meski sebenarnya dia yang mengasingkan diri. Jika ada sesuatu, semua orang akan langsung menuduhnya walaupun sejujurnya Rukia tak mungkin melakukannya.

Dan Ichigo sejujurnya tidak dibesarkan, setidaknya sebelum ibunya meninggal, untuk tidak mempedulikan orang lain apapun kondisinya. Mendiang ibunya dulu sangat peduli bahkan pada pengemis sekali pun. Jadi sebenarnya, Ichigo juga tidak sampai hati menelantarkan gadis pemarah ini meskipun dia adalah dalang dari semua malapetaka yang datang untuk Ichigo. Walau sebenarnya, dia tak pernah terlalu menyusahkan. Hanya membuat hati pegal saja.

Tak terasa perjalanan ke sekolahnya melalui jalur kereta sudah membawa Ichigo tiba di lapangan sekolah. Sekarang rasanya Ichigo menahan beban yang begitu berat di atas pundaknya. Yah, beban karena Ichigo lebih terlihat seperti menyembunyikan seorang gadis yang kabur. Ichigo jadi benar-benar mirip penculik yang menginginkan tebusan. Tapi siapa juga yang berani menculik gadis seperti Rukia itu? Penculik lihai sekali pun pasti akan berpikir seribu kali untuk menculiknya. Gadis itu benar-benar monster…

Begitu tiba di kelas, semua anak ramai membicarakan sesuatu.

Entah kenapa Ichigo jadi semakin malas berada di kelas ini. Setiap hari ada saja yang jadi bahan untuk dibicarakan. Memangnya mereka itu koran berjalan apa? Kalau seperti ini kan jadinya tukang koran tidak akan laku karena berita menyebar lebih cepat daripada koran itu sendiri.

"Kurosaki-kun, selamat pagi."

Baru saja terduduk di atas kursinya, Ichigo sudah mendapat sambutan setiap hari ini. Karena semalam tidur di atas sofa yang tidak nyaman, tidurnya jadi kurang berkualitas dan Ichigo jadi tidak terlalu fokus.

"Oh, pagi…" jawab Ichigo seadanya.

"Kurosaki-kun, ada apa? Kau terlihat mengantuk? Kau begadang semalam?"

"Eh… tidak juga. Hanya tidur yang kurang nyaman…"

"Kurang nyaman? Ah ya, kau kan baru pindah. Apa kau merindukan kasur lamamu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu…"

Ichigo ingin bertanya mengenai topik panas yang beredar kali ini. Tapi sepertinya—

"Nee, apa kau tahu Kurosaki-kun, kalau Kuchiki-san menghilang?"

Benarkan…

Ichigo hanya mengorek telinganya dengan ujung kelingkingnya dengan malas dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas mejanya.

"Apa peduliku dia menghilang atau tidak," jawab Ichigo langsung.

"Oh, begitu. Maafkan aku… kupikir kau ingin tahu…"

Ya, kalau gadis pendek itu bukan nyasar di rumahnya, sudah pasti Ichigo sangat ingin tahu dimana gadis itu sekarang dan kemana dia menghilang.

"Oh ya Inoue, sepulang nanti, mungkin aku akan meminjam catatanmu. Aku terlalu mengantuk untuk menyalin hari ini," pinta Ichigo.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh meminjam semua mata pelajaran hari ini."

"Terima kasih ya. Aku sangat tertolong karena—"

Begitu Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, dua bodyguard itu, ya… Grimmjow dan Renji baru saja memasuki kelas dengan tampang aneh. Wajah yang kelihatan lelah dan cemas bersamaan. Mereka terlihat seperti zombie.

Sepertinya Ichigo bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian bertiga tidur bersamaan di kelas hah? Apa kalian melakukan balap liar atau semacamnya? Atau kalian pergi ke klub sampai pagi? Heran sekali anak-anak jaman sekarang yang begitu mudah meremehkan guru yang mengajar. Padahal ilmu yang kalian dapat blablablablablabla—"

Sialan!

Apa maksudnya ini?

Seharusnya Ichigo tidak perlu ketahuan. Kan tadi sudah ditutup oleh buku dan Inoue akan memberikan kode jika guru mendekat. Kenapa malah jadi begini?

Setelah diceramahi panjang lebar, dan tentu saja membuat kepala pusing, kaki pegal dan punggung sakit karena membungkuk berkali-kali demi meminta maaf pada Aramaki Sensei yang menangkap basah mereka bertiga tidur di kelas.

Karena jam istirahat belum berbunyi, mereka bertiga diminta kembali ke kelas.

"Semua ini terjadi karena igauanmu yang parah itu Grimm!" gerutu Renji yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Grimmjow. Mereka kini ada di depan Ichigo. Astaga, kenapa jadi begini.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri kalau aku sudah nyenyak. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saat hampir ketahuan itu?"

"Hei, aku juga tidak tahu. Bukankah membangunkanmu itu sama saja membangunkan sapi tidur?"

"Tapi aku lebih penasaran dengan satu hal."

Seketika itu juga Grimmjow berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Kini Ichigo jadi saling berhadapan dengan laki-laki biru itu.

"Hei anak baru. Sepertinya kau punya satu alasan khusus kenapa kau bisa tertidur di kelas hari ini," ujar Grimmjow.

Renji ikut berbalik dan menatap bingung pada Grimmjow.

"Apa aku punya kewajiban untuk memberitahu kalian?" balas Ichigo.

"Oho, tidak sama sekali. Kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk itu. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Biar lebih adil, bagaimana kalau kami memberitahumu satu hal?"

"Aku tidak tertarik sedikit pun dengan hal itu."

"Rukia menghilang semalam. Kami mencarinya sampai pagi dan hasilnya nihil. Menurut keterangan seorang satpam yang melihat seseorang dengan tubuh mungil dan pakaian rumah sakit, dia pergi setelah menaiki bus. Kami mengejar hampir semua bus yang kira-kira lewat di depan rumah sakit. Apa semalam kau pergi dengan bus?"

"Pertanyaanmu aneh. Untuk apa aku malam-malam naik bus?"

"Hanya bertanya. Mungkin tidak sengaja kau keluar di malam hari dan melihat bus yang dinaiki oleh Rukia. Bukankah kebetulan seperti itu pasti terjadi? Sama seperti kau yang membuktikan Rukia tidak bersalah saat insiden Orihime waktu itu. Tidak satu pun dari kami yang tahu dimana Rukia, tapi kau tahu dimana dia saat itu."

"Itu hanya kebetulan. Dan perlu kau catat, kebetulan tidak pernah terjadi dua kali. Jika benar terjadi, berarti yang kedua kali adalah kesialan."

"Sudahlah, Grimm. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mana mungkin Rukia bisa bertemu dengan orang ini. Rukia bahkan tidak tahu tempat tinggalnya. Maaf kan kami, Kurosaki. Kami sekarang ini hanya cemas karena khawatir dengannya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, mungkin kau bisa menghubungi kami jika melihat Rukia dimana saja. Dan kami akan sangat berterima kasih," sela Renji.

Renji bermaksud mengajak Grimmjow untuk meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke kelas. Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Kenapa kalian begitu ingin menemukan dia?"

Renji menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik lagi melihat laki-laki orange yang berdiri dengan angkuh di seberang sana. Ekspresi yang begitu angkuh yang sangat tidak disukai Renji.

"Semua orang membencinya. Dia tidak pernah memperlakukan siapapun dengan baik. Dan aku berani bertaruh, dia juga pasti memperlakukan kalian sama buruknya dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada orang lain. Umumnya, untuk orang seperti itu, kabar menghilang dirinya pasti akan menjadi berita yang menggembirakan. Karena orang yang mereka benci sudah menghilang. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bersedia mencari keberadaannya sekali pun dibayar."

Renji mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh emosi. Ya, Ichigo bisa melihat raut emosi yang disertai dengan keinginan untuk membunuh. Ichigo tidak mengubah ekspresinya melihat Renji yang kemarahannya sudah sampai di puncaknya. Grimmjow juga berekspresi sama, tapi dia masih bisa mempertahankan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Mungkin dari sekian banyak orang yang tidak ingin mencari Rukia adalah kau. Dan mungkin juga yang gembira karena Rukia menghilang adalah kau. Mungkin karena Rukia pernah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, kau jadi begitu membencinya. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan pemikiranmu yang seperti itu. Tapi… kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu kalau kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai Rukia. Aku berusaha memaafkanmu karena kata-katamu hari ini. Tapi tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Jika kau mengatakan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya, aku tidak akan menahan diri seperti ini lagi."

Seusai mengatakan hal itu, Renji segera berbalik dan mengambil langkah lebar untuk bergerak cepat. Bergegas meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ya… apa yang dikatakan oleh Renji benar.

Mungkin orang yang tidak ingin mencari Rukia adalah dirinya. Orang yang bergembira karena menghilangnya gadis itu adalah dirinya. Mungkin dirinya yang memang membenci Rukia. Lalu kenapa takdir mempertemukannya seperti itu?

Karena gadis itu… selalu muncul di depannya walau di dalam mimpi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Memastikan pemuda sialan itu keluar dari rumahnya dan ayahnya juga sudah berangkat, ya Rukia tahu ayahnya berangkat karena laki-laki yang kelihatan heboh semalam itu berteriak dari depan pintu untuk memberitahu kalau dia akan berangkat bekerja. Tadinya Rukia bingung kenapa ayahnya Ichigo berteriak seperti itu. Mungkinkah karena ingin Rukia mendengarnya? Pasti Ichigo memberitahu ayahnya kan mengenai Rukia yang tertinggal di rumah ini sendirian?

Perlahan-lahan Rukia turun dari kamar Ichigo. Mengelilingi rumah ini dengan hati-hati.

Ya, semua yang ada di rumah ini terlihat sederhana dan biasa saja. Mungkin memang karena mereka baru saja pindah ada beberapa kardur yang sengaja ditaruh di sudut ruangan. Beberapa ruangan juga terlihat kosong karena hanya diisi beberapa barang penting saja. Tapi begitu tiba di ruang tengah, Rukia tertegun melihat poster yang berbentuk foto terpajang di dinding. Foto seorang wanita dengan rambut orange panjangnya dan tersenyum lebar. Satu tangannya membentuk angka dua di jarinya. Apa itu tanda peace?

Ah ya. Mungkin ini foto ibunya Ichigo.

Lalu dimana ibunya? Semalam sepertinya Rukia tidak melihatnya.

Mencari informasi, Rukia kembali mengeliling seluk beluk rumah ini.

Dan ternyata benar. Di sudut ruangan yang terpisah dari ruangan lain ini adalah sebuah meja altar kecil. Ini seperti altar persembahan. Dan di altar itu terdapat foto wanita yang sama dengan yang ada di poster.

Ibunya… sudah meninggal?

Tunggu… kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia merasa bersalah?

Kenapa… perasaan apa ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga sekolah hari ini.

Ichigo jadi begitu cepat ingin lulus setelah ini. Benar-benar ingin segera lulus dan mencari pekerjaan. Tidak enak rasanya hidup dalam kekangan seperti ini. Seperti tentara saja yang hidupnya harus teratur 24 jam.

Setengah mengantuk dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, akhirnya Ichigo tiba juga. Melihat rumahnya yang masih terlihat sepi ini sepertinya adik dan ayahnya belum pulang. Yuzu yang sedikit feminine itu mungkin menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan teman barunya. Karin juga pasti begitu. Dan kemungkinan ayahnya akan pulang malam jika tugasnya banyak.

Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang menyiapkan makanan. Mungkin sebaiknya Ichigo tidur saja.

Ya, setelah membuka pintu ini, Ichigo akan segera tidur. Belum lagi langit yang terlihat kurang bersahabat sejak tadi. Kalau tidak, mungkin Ichigo akan membeli makanan di luar saja.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Ichigo sepertinya bisa mati karena serangan kaget begini. Astaga, dia benar-benar lupa jika ada makhluk asing yang menjadi parasit di rumahnya ini.

"Tentu saja, ini kan jam pulang sekolah," jawab Ichigo seadanya. Ichigo tidak memperhatikan mahkluk mungil itu yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ichigo hanya menaruh tas sekolahnya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk berganti. Mungkin kali ini Ichigo akan menumpang tidur di kamar ayahnya saja.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih gadis pendek itu.

"Hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba? Aku jadi merinding," sindir Ichigo.

"Aku… tidak tahu kalau ibumu… sudah meninggal."

Seketika itu pula Ichigo membanting pintu lemarinya dengan ganas. Dia menatap Rukia dengan penuh amarah. Jika Rukia laki-laki, mungkin tanpa berpikir dua kali Ichigo akan meninju wajah kesialan ini.

Rukia sadar jika Ichigo terlihat marah. Awalnya juga Rukia kaget mendengar bantingan yang begitu keras itu. Tapi kemudian mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak terpancing.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengacak-acak rumahku!" ujar Ichigo dengan suara rendah yang penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak mengacak-acak rumahmu! Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja. Bukankah tadi pagi kau mengatakan—"

"Yang kukatakan tadi pagi adalah menyuruhmu diam di ruangan ini! Bukan berkeliaran seenakmu di rumah orang lain! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau boleh seenakmu mengacak rumahku!" pekik Ichigo kesal.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa hah menyuruhku diam di ruangan ini! Aku ini bukan tawanan yang seenaknya kau perintah! Kalau kau tidak suka aku ada di dalam rumahmu kenapa kau membiarkanku tinggal di sini?!" balas Rukia sama kerasnya dengan suara Ichigo.

"Aku tidak pernah membiarkanmu tinggal di sini! Kau masuk seenakmu sendiri! Aku hanya membiarkanmu tinggal semalam karena kondisimu yang menyedihkan itu! Aku hanya kasihan padamu! Apa kau tidak punya teman lain selain dua orang itu hah?!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kasihan padaku hah?! Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa berhak bicara seperti itu padaku?!"

"Kau memang minta dikasihani kan?! Kalau tidak kenapa kau malah datang padaku yang bukan siapa-siapa untukmu dan tinggal di rumahku bahkan tanpa persetujuan dariku?! Seharusnya kau pergi ke tempat tinggal TEMANMU ITU! Akui saja kalau kau memang mencari belas kasihan dari—"

PLAAAKK!

Kepala Ichigo bergerak dengan paksa dan meninggalkan bekas yang begitu panas di sebelah pipinya.

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan! Apa kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa? Berani sekali rendahan sepertimu melayangkan kata-kata seperti itu padaku!" ucap Rukia dengan nada rendah yang begitu menusuk. Kesan amarah yang begitu menjadi terbersit di sana.

Ichigo menoleh kembali untuk membalas apa yang dilakukan gadis sialan ini padanya. Tapi mulutnya malah terkunci begitu melihat wajahnya. Ya… itu bukan wajah yang bisa dilihat Ichigo sekali-kali. Wajah itu… wajah yang marah begitu sangat. Matanya memerah mencoba menahan air mata. Bibirnya juga gemetar tapi berusaha ditahannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lagi menemuimu. Sekali pun dewa mempertemukan kita, aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi! Karena itu jangan peduli padaku lagi! Jangan pernah membuka matamu untuk melihatku lagi! Kalau apa yang kau lakukan padaku karena rasa kasihan semata, jangan lakukan apapun padaku. Sekali pun aku akan mati di depan matamu, jangan peduli padaku! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dari orang rendah sepertimu!"

Ichigo hanya tertegun mendengar kata-kata gadis mungil itu.

Dirinya hanya terdiam saat Rukia memilih pergi dari hadapannya dengan segera.

Rukia sadar jika dirinya memang tidak pantas menerima belas kasihan dari siapapun. Rukia mungkin tidak pantas menerima kebaikan dari orang lain. Tapi apa yang orang itu katakan padanya tadi sangat berlebihan. Rukia tak pernah diperlakukan begitu rendah oleh siapapun. Tapi karena orang itu, Rukia jadi merasa sangat rendah di hadapannya. Ternyata Rukia selama ini sudah salah besar.

Bahwa Rukia pernah berharap, jika satu dunia memusuhinya, mungkin satu orang yang bersedia peduli padanya adalah orang itu.

Tempat dimana Rukia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang bersedia peduli padanya tanpa tahu seperti apa Rukia sepertinya. Seseorang yang seharusnya diinginkan oleh Rukia bersikap tulus dan apa adanya pada dirinya.

Tapi sekarang…

Semua itu sia-sia saja…

Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang tulus padanya. Mungkin benar.

Jika saja Renji dan Grimmjow tak mengetahui kondisi Rukia yang sebenarnya, mungkin dua orang itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya terlibat dengan Rukia.

Ya… seharusnya Rukia menghilang saja.

Menghilang dan tak pernah kembali.

Apakah dengan mengakhiri hidupnya sudah cukup?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Onii-chan, apa gadis itu gadis yang semalam dengan… Onii-chan?"

Yuzu terpaku melihat kakaknya yang terlihat frustasi akan sesuatu. Buku-buku dan barang-barangnya berkaparan di lantai kamarnya. Sepertinya Ichigo baru saja selesai mengamuk. Kini Ichigo malah terlihat duduk bersandar di lantai dengan pinggir ranjangnya sebagai sandaran.

"Onii-chan?" panggil Yuzu sekali lagi pada kakaknya yang terlihat tak mendengarnya dari awal itu.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Yuzu?"

"Onii-chan, apa yang terjadi dengan gadis semalam itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi padanya," balas Ichigo dengan suara malas sembari bergerak untuk membereskan barangnya yang dilemparnya dengan emosi karena mengamuk tadi.

"Onii-chan tidak boleh begitu, tadi aku berpapasan dengannya. Dia jatuh begitu ketika akan menghindariku. Begitu kutolong dia malah menepis tanganku dan pergi begitu saja. Kakinya juga terlihat aneh. Dia pergi dengan gerakan pincang begitu. Apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Yuzu, keluar sekarang. Aku akan membereskan kamarku."

Yuzu tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah kakaknya memasang ekspresi seriusnya.

Yuzu tak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara kakaknya dan gadis semalam itu. Tapi sepertinya mereka bertengkar. Yuzu tak pernah melihat ekspresi kakaknya seperti sekarang ini. Apakah mereka akan sesuatu?

Yuzu segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengurus apa yang ditinggalkannya tadi pagi.

Begitu membereskan kamarnya, tiba-tiba kilat menyambar begitu hebat dan hujan deras langsung mengguyur rata. Biasanya hujan rintik terlebih dahulu, ini kenapa langsung deras?

Selesai dengan kamarnya, Ichigo bermaksud turun supaya bisa meminta Yuzu membuatkannya sesuatu. Melihat Yuzu sendirian, sepertinya Karin belum pulang.

"Onii-chan baru saja pulang kan?" tanya Yuzu.

"Ya, baru saja. Ada apa?"

"Cucian yang kutinggalkan pagi ini sudah bersih. Dapur juga terlihat mengkilat. Altar Kaa-chan juga sudah bersih padahal belum sempat kubereskan setelah kita pindah. Apa ada seseorang yang melakukannya?"

Ichigo diam sejenak.

Mana mungkin kan…

"Oh ya, Onii-chan. Sepertinya teman Onii-chan itu belum makan apapun. Sarapan tadi pagi tidak dimakannya."

Ichigo berhenti berpikir.

Mungkin apa yang dilakukan Ichigo tadi sudah melebihi batas. Dia benar-benar kelewatan. Tidak seharusnya mulutnya bicara seperti itu. Jika Ichigo membenci Rukia yang bermulut kasar, lalu apa bedanya dengan dirinya tadi?

"Dengar Yuzu, kalau gadis itu kembali, tahan dia di sini. Jangan biarkan dia pergi sejengkalpun! Kau mengerti?"

Belum sempat Yuzu menjawab, Ichigo segera berlari masuk kamarnya dan mengambil jaket hujannya dan langsung bergegas berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

Dia baru keluar sebentar. Tidak mungkin pergi jauh. Kakinya masih terkilir kalau Yuzu masih melihatnya berjalan pincang. Jelas saja, pasti terkilirnya semalam belum sembuh benar. Apalagi dia naik turun tangga ke kamar Ichigo!

Jalanan di sekitar rumahnya terlihat sepi. Tentu saja sepi di hujan selebat ini. Bahkan anginnya benar-benar mampu menerbangkan rumah!

Ichigo meneriaki nama gadis itu dan berlari cepat menyusuri beberapa tempat yang kemungkinan disinggahinya. Ini kan hujan, kalau dia bukan gadis nekat dia tidak mungkin menerobos hujan. Tapi tunggu dulu, dia saja bisa melompat dari lantai tiga, mana mungkin dia tidak berani menerobos hujan. Sekarang yang penting menemukannya dulu!

Ichigo sudah berkeliling selama setengah jam. Dimana kemungkinan gadis itu akan berhenti?

Astaga… Ichigo juga belum menyalin catatan dari Inoue tadi. Padahal Ichigo berencana tidur sebentar lalu menyalinnya sebelum malam. Semua ini memang karena kebodohannya. Kalau benar gadis itu menghilang dan terjadi sesuatu, pasti dia akan membawa nama Ichigo!

Ichigo berhenti sejenak di lapangan bermain yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Mungkin di dekat sini ada orang yang—

Ichigo tertegun melihat seseorang yang duduk meringkuk di dalam boks telepon sambil memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela lututnya. Dia juga memakai pakaian rumah sakit. Begitu Ichigo mendekat, bajunya sudah basah kuyup dan pakaian itu begitu melekat di tubuhnya.

Dan Ichigo baru sadar jika ternyata dia tak mengenakan alas kakinya.

Bagaimana kalau kakinya terluka sedangkan dia tak boleh terluka?

"Hei?"

Ichigo mencoba menyapanya.

Begitu dia mengangkat kepalanya, mata besarnya itu terbelalak karena melihat Ichigo. Sesegera mungkin wajahnya memalingkannya dari Ichigo dan bergegas pergi dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" cegah Ichigo.

Tapi gadis pemarah itu menepis Ichigo dengan begitu kasar dan kembali melangkah lebar nyaris berlari di antara hujan deras ini.

"Hei! Berhenti sekarang! Kakimu itu belum sembuh!" pekik Ichigo.

Dan benar, gadis itu langsung tersungkur begitu mencoba berlari lebih cepat. Tadi saja jalannya sudah pincang. Dia malah memaksa berlari.

Ichigo mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri, tapi lagi-lagi dia menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Pergi dariku sekarang juga!" pekik Rukia dengan emosi.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu!" balas Ichigo.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk jangan menemuiku lagi! Sekali pun dewa—"

"Sekali pun dewa tidak mempertemukan kita aku akan tetap menemuimu!"

Rukia berdiri dengan segera tanpa bantuan Ichigo dan masih menatapnya dengan garang meski hujan sudah mengguyur mereka tanpa ampun, yah setidaknya tidak untuk Ichigo karena dia memakai jas hujan.

"Kau ini plinplan sekali! Bukankah tadi kau yang marah karena aku mengacak-acak rumahmu dan menyuruhku pergi?!"

"Aku memang marah saat itu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu pergi dari rumahku!"

"Kau tidak menyuruhku tinggal, tidak juga menyuruhku pergi! Apa maumu sebenarnya hah?! Kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai beban biarkan aku pergi sekarang! Kau juga tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku sekali pun aku akan mati kan!"

"Kalau kau kesal karena kata-kataku tadi, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya merasa mengantuk sedikit makanya tanpa sadar aku—"

"Kalau begitu kau memang ingin merendahkanku seperti itu! Kau benar-benar sialan!"

"Aku tidak pernah merendahkanmu! Mungkin apa yang kukatakan padamu tadi membuatmu merasa rendah. Tapi aku jujur, aku tidak pernah merendahkanmu. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus memperlakukanmu seperti apa karena sikapmu seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah peduli padaku. Pergi saja."

"Mana mungkin aku tidak peduli setelah semuanya! Kalau aku memang tidak peduli padamu, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu waktu itu. Kalau aku tidak peduli, aku lebih memilih kau memanggilkan polisi untukku malam itu daripada membiarkanmu tinggal di rumahku. Kalau aku tidak peduli padamu aku tidak akan mengejarmu seperti ini. Apalagi setelah kau mengusirku berkali-kali tadi."

"Kalau… kalau kau memang peduli padaku… kenapa… kenapa kau mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan seperti itu padaku? Aku… aku mungkin sering mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan untuk orang lain. Tapi… tapi kau tadi…"

Mungkin Ichigo tidak melihat air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Rukia karena guyuran hujan ini. Tapi Ichigo tahu kalau gadis itu menangis. Suaranya yang terdengar tersendat-sendat seperti itu dan isakannya. Ichigo merasa bersalah sekali sekarang ini. Ichigo lebih memilih membuat seorang gadis menangis karena berkelahi dengannya daripada mendengar kata-kata Ichigo tadi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud… sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal tadi. Aku mohon, anggap aku tidak mengatakan apapun padamu tadi. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu seperti itu."

"Padahal… padahal… aku berharap. Meskipun seluruh dunia membenciku, kau tidak akan membenciku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu. Jika seluruh dunia mengabaikanku, aku ingin… kau tidak mengabaikanku."

Kini Ichigo benar-benar bisa mendengar suara tangisan Kuchiki Rukia yang tengah tersamar karena suara hujan ini. Untuk orang seperti Kuchiki Rukia yang menangis seperti ini… dan semua ini karena kata-kata Ichigo yang begitu kasar. Mungkin Rukia tidak bermaksud menyinggung masalah ibunya. Mungkin Rukia hanya bersimpati padanya.

Seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo sekarang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Menunggu hujan berhenti, Ichigo dan Rukia memutuskan untuk berlindung dari serangan hujan ini di dalam boks telepon.

Ichigo juga memaksa Rukia memakai jas hujannya. Walau ditolak puluhan kali, akhirnya Ichigo berhasil memasangkan jas hujan itu padanya. Melihatnya memakai pakaian rumah sakit ini berhari-hari seperti ini…

Hujan telah berhenti.

"Kau pergilah," ujar Rukia setelah mereka keluar dari boks telepon itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Hei, apa kau masih marah padaku hah? Aku kan sudah minta maaf dan mengijinkanmu tinggal di rumahku dulu?"

"Aku tidak akan tinggal di sana kalau kau menganggap itu belas kasihan! Aku benar-benar masih sakit hati dengan kata-katamu tadi!"

Astaga…

Jika gadis lain akan merasa baikan setelah mendapatkan permohonan maaf dari laki-laki, gadis ini justru menunjukkannya.

"Itu bukan belas kasihan. Itu… itu…" sekarang Ichigo bingung mau mengatakan apa.

Rukia bersedekap dada menunggu kata-kata Ichigo dengan wajah serius.

Astaga, kalau mereka tidak menyelesaikan ini pasti mereka akan pulang larut malam.

"Itu…"

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab kan? Benar-benar belas kasihan!"

Rukia berbalik hendak meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Itu rasa kepedulianku padamu!"

Apa? Rasa kepedulian? Kalimat menggelikan apa yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo ini?!

Perlahan-lahan, Rukia kembali berbalik. Wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti tadi. Dia seperti… berbinar?

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku peduli padamu? Mungkin ada alasan kenapa kau kabur dari rumah sakit dan tidak mau menemui temanmu itu. Selagi kau berpikir, bagaimana kalau kau… tinggal sementara… di rumahku? Maksudku, Yuzu juga tidak keberatan. Dia juga menyuruhku mencarimu tadi. Ayahku juga senang kau mau tinggal di rumahku. Dan… dan…"

Rukia diam mendengarkan semua kata-kata Ichigo itu. Agak terpaku memang juga takjub.

"Kalau kau memaksa… apa boleh buat…" ujar Rukia akhirnya.

Dan gadis itu mulai lagi dengan sikap menyebalkannya.

Tapi kemudian Ichigo melajukan langkah mendahului Rukia. Lalu berjongkok di depan gadis berambut hitam itu dan menyodorkan punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Bengkak di kakimu belum hilang kan?"

"Lalu… kau menyuruhku untuk naik ke punggungmu?"

"Ini bukan suruhan, tapi tawaran. Aku juga tidak memaksamu—"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak ketika gadis itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Ichigo. Tubuhnya memang ringan seperti pertama kali Ichigo menggendongnya. Tapi entah mengapa Ichigo begitu nyaman menggendong gadis ini. Mungkin… pertama kalinya Ichigo menggendong gadis yang bukan dari keluarganya.

"Aku tidak akan menolak tawaran seperti ini."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichi-Nii sudah pulang?"

"Astaga, Onii-chan?! Kalian basah kuyup!"

"Irinya~ kalian pasti be-romantis ria di bawah rintik hujan kan~~"

Ichigo hanya memutar matanya dengan bosan mendengar celotehan keluarganya ini. Sepanjang jalan, Rukia memang hanya diam saja. Tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Biasanya dia akan cerewet.

Begitu tiba di dalam rumah, Rukia turun dari punggung Ichigo. Yuzu memberikan dua handuk kering untuk mereka.

"Nee-chan, kenapa Nee-chan tadi pergi begitu saja? Aku benar-benar khawatir," ujar Yuzu.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Rukia.

"Terima kasih Nee-chan sudah memberikan bantuan pada kami hari ini. Aku benar-benar tertolong," ujar Yuzu lagi.

Rukia mencoba untuk tersenyum sekali lagi tapi kemudian tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya langsung pusing seketika. Jadi tanpa sadar, Rukia jatuh ke depan tepat di depan Yuzu.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo yang langsung panik.

Yuzu bersama Karin mencoba menahan tubuh Rukia yang sudah tak bertenaga lagi itu. Yuzu memapah tubuhnya sementara ayahnya memeriksa kondisi Rukia.

"Oyaji, Rukia kenapa?" tanya Ichigo cemas.

"Badannya sangat panas. Wajahnya juga pucat. Dia demam. Ichigo, bawa dia ke kamar, Yuzu dan Karin ganti bajunya dan bawa kotak obat segera."

Satu keluarga ini begitu kompak untuk mengurus Rukia yang sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri dari pingsannya itu meski sudah diberikan pertolongan pertama.

"Panasnya 39 derajat. Lebih baik kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja," usul Isshin.

"Aku mau saja membawanya ke sana. Tapi… dia pasti marah padaku lagi," ujar Ichigo.

"Aku memang sudah memberikannya obat penurun panas, tapi kita tidak bisa bergantung begitu saja pada obat. Kita harus menjaga suhu tubuhnya untuk kembali normal," jelas Isshin.

"Aku akan menjaganya."

"Wah, wah… mau bermesraan lagi yaa berdua?"

DUAGHH!

Isshin langsung memegangi perutnya dengan erat sampai merintih kesakitan. Ichigo baru saja menghajarnya hingga membuat ayah tiga anak ini jadi terlempar ke dinding.

Apa saja yang dipikirkan orang tua ini sebenarnya? Setiap kali ada hal aneh selalu saja dihubungkan dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan!

Sekarang Ichigo tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi.

Kini yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang sedari tadi melekat di dalam hatinya ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan lebih baik lapor polisi atau setidaknya beritakan di media supaya orang mudah mencarinya. Itu kan hal yang gampang daripada kita berdiam diri seperti ini tanpa kabar darinya sedikit pun?" ujar Grimmjow begitu kembali lagi ke kediaman Kuchiki malam seperti ini. Renji juga ikut menemaninya setelah seharian sepulang sekolah tadi keduanya terus mencari keberadaan gadis mungil pemarah itu.

Tapi, di hadapan mereka sang Kuchiki muda ini hanya bersedekap dada memandangi mereka berdua seakan-akan mereka berdua adalah anak nakal yang pulang kemalaman dari bermain sepanjang hari.

"Aku memang meminta kalian menjaga Rukia kemana pun adikku pergi. Tapi aku tidak meminta kalian melibatkan diri terlalu jauh dalam urusan keluarga kami."

"Apa katamu?!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Hei, dia itu kakaknya Rukia. Bersikaplah sopan," bisik Renji.

"Apanya yang kakaknya Rukia kalau dia saja bersikap tidak peduli seperti ini?! Rukia sudah dua hari menghilang dan dia tetap diam saja seperti ini!" balas Grimmjow setengah mengamuk.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kita—"

"Sudahlah, aku bisa lakukan sendiri kalau kakaknya memang tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau lakukan itu, aku yang akan menyuruh orang menghajarmu," sela Byakuya ketika Grimmjow berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan mansion Kuchiki.

Renji hanya terdiam sejenak begitu mendengar titah sang Kuchiki muda ini. Grimmjow ikut diam tanpa membalas apapun.

"Kalau kau memang peduli padanya, kau hanya perlu diam saja. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan kembali. Kalau kau lakukan hal tidak berguna, kau hanya membuatnya merasa seperti buronan dan memilih untuk semakin melarikan diri. Jika dia lakukan itu, akan lebih sulit mencarinya lagi dan dia bisa berbuat nekat lebih dari melompat dari lantai tiga," jelas Byakuya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya segera pergi dan menyuruh orang untuk memastikan kedua laki-laki ini segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Grimmjow tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Byakuya. Tapi Grimmjow tahu bahwa Byakuya mengerti adik bungsunya itu luar dalam. Jadi… mungkin apa yang dilakukan oleh Byakuya saat ini adalah menurut perilaku adiknya yang sedikit bertingkah itu.

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu saja nanti. Dia mana mungkin pergi lebih jauh dari daerah ini. Dia pasti pulang Grimmjow. Dia kan hanya merajuk pada kakaknya saja."

"Kau benar. Aku… hanya khawatir dia… mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya…"

"Mana mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dia kan bisa menjaga dirinya."

"Semoga saja kau benar…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Uh…"

Rukia memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya baru saja dilempari oleh batu. Rasanya pusing sekali. Tapi Rukia sadar kalau memang pusing ini berasal dari badannya yang terasa panas sekali. Ya, Rukia bisa merasakan badannya memang panas, tapi kemudian Rukia malah merasa menggigil karena dingin.

"Sudah bangun?"

Rukia menoleh, mencari sumber suara itu. Dan ternyata memang benar. Rukia juga baru menyadari kalau sekarang ini dia masih berada di rumah orang lain. Yah, Rukia masih ada di rumah keluarga Ichigo dan sekarang dia tengah berbaring di atas kasur keras milik Ichigo. Ya, sebenarnya memang tidak begitu keras sih, hanya kurang nyaman saja. Jauh berbeda dari kasur yang ada di rumahnya itu.

"Kau mau mengeluh kasurnya keras lagi hah?" lanjutnya. Kini sesosok berambut aneh yang kini memilih duduk di sebelah ranjang Rukia memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tanpa diduga Rukia, tangan besar itu berada tepat di atas dahinya. Mengusapnya perlahan dan berdiam di sana untuk sekian detik. Wajahnya tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum melepaskan tangannya di atas dahi Rukia. Kontan saja karena hal itu, Rukia jadi terbelalak lebar karena kaget. Sekilas, rasanya tangannya… benar-benar nyaman sekali.

"Kau memang demam. Ternyata kau ini Nona yang mudah sakit ya? Pakai acara sok kabur begitu saat hujan badai begitu. Kau memang tidak ahli melarikan diri," gerutunya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Itukan karena kata-katamu yang keterlaluan! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa pergi sendiri hah? Ini karena aku baru saja sembuh dari sakit! Kau juga yang menyusulku, jadi ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya!"

"Mendengarmu masih bisa bicara sombong begitu sepertinya penyakit justru kebal denganmu," ledeknya lagi. Tapi kali ini Rukia hanya diam.

Jika memang penyakit bisa kebal dengannya dengan mudah begitu hanya dengan bicara sombongnya, Rukia tak keberatan melakukannya berulang kali seperti ini.

"Ini makanlah. Yuzu membuatkanmu bubur hangat dan sup ayam. Katanya sup ayam ini bisa menurunkan demam. Aku juga tidak percaya, tapi makanlah. Kalau kurang kau bisa minta lagi."

"Apa menurutmu aku ini tukang makan banyak hah?!"

"Kau itu dari pagi tidak makan apapun. Sekarang kau sakit, bukannya lebih enak makan banyak kalau keadaanmu begini?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Katamu kau tidak mau peduli lagi padaku? Kenapa kau masih mau menampungku seperti gelandangan begini?"

Ichigo hanya diam sambil memutar matanya dengan bosan. Dia tak menyangka jika bicara dengan gadis ini tak akan ada habisnya. Meski sudah dijelaskan, dia tetap seperti ini. Jadi sebenarnya bagaimana caranya bisa berdamai dengan seorang Kuchiki Rukia ini?

"Kau bukan gelandangan. Kau bangsawan bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Karena kau ada di dalam satu kelas denganku, jadi kau adalah temanku. Dan seorang teman, akan peduli dan menolong teman lainnya."

Rukia terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu.

Teman?

Ichigo menganggapnya… teman?

"Teman?" ulang Rukia.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Bagaimana kalau kenalan?"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan dari Ichigo langsung. Masih terlintas di kepala Rukia bagaimana mereka bertengkar hebat tadi siang sampai-sampai Rukia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wajah Ichigo. Lalu kemudian Ichigo datang kembali menjemputnya dan mengijinkannya tinggal di rumahnya yang sederhana ini meski awalnya Ichigo tak menerima kehadirannya sama sekali. Keluarganya juga terlihat peduli padanya meski mereka tak mengenal siapa Rukia ini. Pertama kali… Rukia diperlakukan seperti ini. Ya… pertama kali…

"Aku suka… teman…" lirih Rukia.

"Nah, makanlah dulu. Oh ya, setelah makan kau harus minum obat. Aku pergi dulu sebentar."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Ichigo terlihat terkejut. Sama halnya dengan Rukia. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama terkejut. Apalagi dengan kenyataan kalau Rukia tanpa sadar justru menggapai tangan Ichigo untuk menghentikannya pergi darinya. Dari genggaman tangan Rukia, Rukia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Ichigo yang jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa! Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja! Aku bisa sendiri!"

Rukia segera melepaskan tangannya dan berpaling ke arah yang lain. Di dalam hati, Rukia sungguh menggerutu kesal karena sikapnya yang tsundere seperti ini. Astaga, dia kelihatan sekali salah tingkah!

"Ada apa denganmu ini? Ya sudah kalau begitu," ujar Ichigo cuek seraya berdiri dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah memastikan Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya, Rukia segera mengambil bantal dan membenamkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin di bantal itu. Rukia juga berteriak kencang di dalam bantal itu sembari berusaha untuk tidak membuat suaranya terdengar keluar.

Apa-apaan sikap Rukia seperti itu?!

Mirip seperti gadis-gadis di komik strawberry!

Di sisi lain, Ichigo masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan jantung yang berdebar sedikit keras. Astaga, kenapa Ichigo jadi begini?

Dia sedikit gugup ketika gadis sombong itu menarik tangannya begitu saja. Wajahnya tadi juga bukan wajah yang biasa diperlihatkannya kepada orang banyak. Dia lebih mirip gadis normal kebanyakan yang akan tersipu malu bersama dengan seorang laki-laki. Jika wajahnya seperti itu, tentu saja tidak akan ada yang menyangka sikap mengerikan Nona bangsawan kaya raya itu seperti apa.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua jika Ichigo membiarkan Rukia tinggal lebih lama seperti ini?

Apa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna hehehe, saya memang akhir-akhir ini menargetkan untuk tetap update meski jarak waktunya lama, jadi sekarang ini, saya hanya akan mengupdate fic yang bisa saya selesaikan, mau itu fic lama atau fic baru sekalipun jika saya sedang mood mengerjakannya atau saya ingat alurnya. Karena jujur, kebanyakan fic lama yang gak saya update itu saya lupa alurnya. Jadi harus disusun ulang lagi.

Ah ya, fic ini memang pasaran idenya. Saya gak menyalahkan jika ada pembaca yang bosan dengan fic ini. Tapi fic ini memang sudah lama saya pengen bikin. Saya juga pengen hubungan IchiRuki gak instan seperti fic lainnya, ya kayak ketemu, deket, akrab langsung jatuh cinta. Saya pengen bikin hubungan yang lain hehehe.

Oh ya, favorit scene saya untuk chap ini adalah ketika IchiRuki bertengkar hebat ituloh. Jujur saya bikinnya beneran menghayati dan pake perasaan. Saya bahkan pake lagu sedih untuk mengiringinya biar dapet feelnya hehehe

Ok balas review dulu yaa…

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… sakitnya umum kok hehehe ditebak juga tahu pasti. Iya saya kepikiran untuk membuatnya jadi multichap, karena sayang kalo hanya tiga chap aja hehehe

Hiru neesan : makasih udah review senpai… kemarin chap 3 kok, Cuma kan ffn kemarin gangguan jadi keluarnya agak lama gitu heheh

Uchihafenny : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah ternyata menoly beneran bikin kesel juga yaa bahaya nih kalo beneran Ruki ketemu Menoly, bisa beneran abis tu anak eheh

Ella Mabby-Chan : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut ahaha, ok penyakit Ruki emang penyakit yang umum jadi gak perlu penasaran banget kan? Hehehe

Dearest : makasih udah review senpai… iya makasih banyak yaaa

Prince ice cherry : makasih udah review senpai… iya doain aja ide mengalir lancar supaya saya bisa tetep update terus hehehe

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah tadinya saya gak berniat bikin Ruki lompat lantai tiga, tapi udah ketulis kalo Ruki dirawat dilantai tiga deh hehehe hehehe gak mungkin banget dengan sifat Ruki ini dia mau diselipin dalem lemari ichi hehe

15 Hendrik Widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… iya kan semuanya perlu proses, walau pelan tapi pasti Ichi akan peduli sama Ruki kok hehehe

Tiwie okaza : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe ini udah lanjut kok doain aja ide mengalir lancar supaya saya bisa tetep terus update hehehe

Rmumie IchiRuki : makasih udah review senpai… maaf gak kilat yaa ini udah update

Stefymayu yeniferaangelina : makasih udah review senpai… hahaha jangan bilang gitu dong, saya jadi ngerasa bersalah deh. Iya doain aja idenya lancar mengalir yaa hehehhe

Anime-Khunee-Chan : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya genrenya udah bener kok gak bakal dirubah lagi heheh. Gak bikin degdegan, penyakit Ruki emang pasaran dan mudah ditebak kok hehehe wah, kata-kata terakhir bagus ya, saya boleh pake untuk chap nanti?

Niaclouds : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

IRL : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update lagi heheheh

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu untuk fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	5. What Am I To You?

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersikap biasa…

Bersikap biasa saja…

Bersikap seperti biasa saja—

Argh! Sial! Apa-apaan perasaan seperti ini?! Dada Rukia terus merasa berdebar dengan aneh seperti ini. Mungkinkah ini efek yang terjadi karena semalam? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak seperti itu rasanya. Entah mengapa…

"Rukia-Nee masih di sini? Tidak sarapan?"

"Eh?!"

Tentu saja Rukia terlonjak kaget karena kini dirinya berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan keluarga Kurosaki. Sejak tadi dirinya terus merasa aneh dan bertingkah menggelikan. Rasanya Rukia yakin ini bukan dirinya seperti biasa.

"A-aku, baru mau masuk…" ujar Rukia.

"Nee, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa baju untuk pakaian gantimu. Aku sudah menaruhnya di kamar Onii-chan, nanti dipakai ya… sekarang kita sarapan dulu."

Adik Ichigo yang bernama Yuzu ini mendorong Rukia masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Begitu Rukia tiba, Karin, kembaran Yuzu sudah lebih dulu ada di sana bersama dengan ayah mereka yang tampak begitu bersemangat.

Keluarga ini bahkan terlihat begitu akrab bahkan di pagi seperti ini. Mereka mungkin terlihat seperti keluarga biasanya, tapi walaupun begitu keceriaan jelas menguar di sini. Rukia bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya sebuah keluarga Kurosaki di sini. Mungkinkah… Rukia bisa memiliki keluarga seperti ini?

"Hatsyii!"

Rukia mencari sumber suara bersin itu. Tapi di dalam ruangan ini tak ada yang baru saja bersin.

"Oh, Onii-chan, selamat pagi. Apakah Onii-chan baru saja bersin?" Yuzu menyambut Ichigo yang ternyata baru saja muncul ke ruang makan dengan sebuah koran di tangannya. Ichigo juga tampak menggosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Pagi Yuzu, Karin…" sapa Ichigo sebelum duduk tepat di sebelah kursi Rukia.

Rukia terus memperhatikan laki-laki labil ini yang memilih langsung membaca koran paginya tanpa melihat sarapannya terlebih dahulu. Dan seperti biasa ayahnya tampak begitu heboh dan terllihat berlebihan karena Ichigo tidak menyapanya tadi.

Beberapa kali Rukia mendengar si laki-laki berambut orange ini menarik napas dari hidungnya diiringi dengan suara aneh. Ya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi lubang hidungnya. Ya lebih mudahnya sepertinya orang ini tengah… pilek?

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rukia yang akhirnya tak sabaran karena Ichigo tak juga peka setelah sedari tadi Rukia terus memperhatikannya dengan intens. Orang ini sungguh tidak sensitive sekali…

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya pilek," ujar Ichigo yang kemudian menutup korannya dan mulai melahap sarapan paginya. Tapi begitu mau mengangkat mangkuk nasinya dia mulai bersin lagi.

"Kau tidak terlihat tidak apa-apa," sela Rukia curiga.

"Aku berangkat," ujar Karin setelah menyelesaikan makan paginya.

Yuzu pun ikut mengekor Karin dari belakang diikuti dengan ayah mereka kemudian.

Ichigo tidak terlihat begitu peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya dan tetap melanjutkan makannya. Baru kemudian dirinya pergi belakangan.

"Hei, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia lagi begitu mereka tiba di pintu depan. Ya, sebenarnya Rukia-lah yang mengikuti Ichigo sedari tadi. Bahkan Rukia tidak menghabiskan sarapannya dengan benar.

"Berhentilah mencemaskanku. Cemaskan saja dirimu sendiri yang baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Kalau kau tidak hati-hati penyakitmu itu bisa kambuh lagi!" sindir Ichigo.

"Apa?! Memangnya aku ini punya penyakit kronis parah yang tidak bisa diobati sampai-sampai kau menganggapku wabah hah?! Aku ini juga—"

BLETAK!

Rukia berteriak kecil saat Ichigo malah menyentil dahinya dengan cukup kuat. Rukia memandang sangar pada makhluk labil menyebalkan ini dengan tatapan mautnya. Dahinya pasti memerah sekali saat ini!

"Hei! Sakit sekali tahu—"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan tunjukkan wajah khawatir mu itu dengan berlebihan. Aku benar-benar merinding," ujar Ichigo akhirnya.

"Apa?! Memangnya aku ini monster—"

"Aku pergi dulu."

Ichigo menyudahi perang mulut mereka dengan segera mengabaikan Rukia dan pergi menjauh dari pintu rumahnya. Walaupun dia mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi Ichigo beberapa kali bersin dengan intens. Bahkan hidungnya tampak memerah.

Benarkah orang itu tidak apa-apa?

…

…

…

…

…

Tunggu? Sejak kapan Rukia peduli pada orang seperti itu?!

Tch! Merepotkan diri saja!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sialan…

Sepertinya Ichigo sudah merasakan akibat perbuatan bodohnya kemarin.

Semalam Ichigo yakin dirinya memang tidak apa-apa.

Tapi kemudian pagi tadi badannya mulai merasa tidak enak dan hidungnya tiba-tiba sudah mengeluarkan lendir menakutkan itu. Ya, rasanya tak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada terserang pilek dan bertemu dengan Kuchiki Rukia! Walaupun pada akhirnya hal-hal menakutkan itu mau tak mau datang beruntun dalam hidup Ichigo. Entah apa yang bisa Ichigo lakukan, tapi yang jelas dia harus bertahan hari ini.

"Kurosaki-kun, ada apa denganmu?"

Pergantian jam ini sepertinya guru yang bertugas datang terlambat. Orihime yang memang duduk di sebelah Ichigo mulai memperhatikan dirinya. Seperti Ichigo terlihat begitu berusaha ya?

"Hanya pilek," jawab Ichigo seadanya.

"Pilek? Astaga… apa kau flu?" tanya Orihime khawatir.

"Flu? Tidak… sepertinya tidak begitu…"

Apa mungkin Ichigo benar-benar tertular Rukia? Gezz… gadis itu benar-benar malapetaka!

Sekarang Ichigo menyesali keputusan bodohnya dengan menjemput malapetakanya sendiri. Seharusnya Ichigo meninggalkannya saja kemarin itu. Toh pada akhirnya Ichigo bisa melepaskan tanggungjawabnya pada gadis menakutkan itu.

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat…"

"Benarkah? Aku—hatsyii!"

"Lihat! Kau benar-benar sakit! Bisa lebih parah nanti. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja setelah pelajaran ini, biar aku yang memberikan izin pada wali kelas nanti, ya?"

Pulang jam sekarang?

Tapi di sana itu ada…

Malapetakanya…

…

Tapi Orihime benar, Ichigo tak kuat lagi menahan pilek sialan yang bertransformasi menjadi flu ini, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Ichigo hanya tidak menyangka ternyata selain kesialan, gadis malapetaka itu bisa juga membawa penyakit menular padanya. Salah besar memang membawanya kembali ke rumah tempat dimana Ichigo bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Tapi walaupun begitu, sejujurnya Ichigo memang tidak berharap sama sekali mengusir Rukia dengan cara seperti itu. Walaupun dia memang gadis malapetakanya, tapi Ichigo tak akan pernah sampai hati membiarkannya pergi sendirian seperti kemarin. Sekarang Ichigo sudah tahu kalau dia memang adalah seseorang yang dengan mudah berbuat nekat. Jadi seharusnya ada seseorang yang selalu berada di sisinya untuk terus mengawasinya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Tunggu…

Jadi itukah alasannya dua orang itu selalu berada di dekat Rukia dan selalu membelanya apapun yang Rukia lakukan meski itu salah atau benar?

Astaga… Ichigo baru menyadari semuanya.

Wajar saja kalau dua laki-laki itu… pada Rukia…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia memang tak terlalu banyak melakukan kegiatan di rumah ini, selain karena Rukia tak mau lagi melakukan kesalahan seperti kemarin ketika dirinya tanpa sengaja menemukan altar mendiang ibu Ichigo. Bukannya Rukia tidak mau diusir lagi seperti kemarin, hanya saja… sepertinya Rukia memahami apa yang dialami oleh Ichigo. Pasti laki-laki itu memiliki suatu hal yang ditutupnya rapat mati-matian dan tak ingin membaginya dengan orang lain.

Sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan bahkan dengan mengingatnya saja.

Rukia memahami perasaan itu. Karena itu, kemarin bukannya Rukia kesal karena Ichigo mengusirnya seperti itu dan memarahinya dengan begitu kasar… karena Rukia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari hal itu. Hal yang begitu besar…

Makanya Rukia memulai kegiatannya di rumah ini dengan sedikit beberes dan menonton TV. Tapi seperti dugaannya, memang tidak banyak acara menarik di hari seperti ini selain berita dan drama-drama tak jelas.

Ah ya, Rukia pun lupa kapan terakhir kali dia menonton TV.

Baru saja akan mematikan TV, siang ini Rukia mendengar bunyi pintu yang diketuk, ah ya. Kan Rukia diberitahu oleh ayah Ichigo untuk selalu mengunci pintu rumah karena kejahatan sering terjadi di sekitar sini. Terutama dengan rumah yang tak ada penghuninya.

Rukia mengintip dari jendela kecil di samping pintu depan itu, seseorang yang tak asing dan mengenakan seragam sekolah?

"Hatsyii!"

"Kau?!" seru Rukia begitu dirinya membuka pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lama sekali membukanya…" gerutu laki-laki berambut orange itu sambil menggosok hidung setelah bersin tadi.

"Tapi kau… hei, ini kan belum jam pulang sekolah? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau pulang cepat? Apakah kau bolos sekolah huh? Atau kau—"

Ichigo segera berbalik dengan garang dan menatap Rukia dengan sinis lalu menutup mulut kecil yang cerewet itu dengan telapak tangannya. Tentunya dengan gerakan cepat supaya mulut gadis malapetaka ini bisa berhenti mengoceh.

"Tidak ada urusan denganmu, lagipula ini rumahku, terserah aku mau pulang kapan!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo langsung naik ke lantai atas, sepertinya ke kamarnya sendiri. Rukia baru saja akan memprotesnya, tapi mulutnya malah tak terbuka dan hanya membiarkan Ichigo pergi begitu saja.

Aneh, orang itu tidak mungkin membolos begitu saja tanpa alasan kan?

Lagipula tangannya tadi…

Tangannya terasa panas di wajah Rukia.

"Hatsyii, hatsyii!"

"BENAR KAN KAU ITU SAKIT!" pekik Rukia ketika menerobos kamar Ichigo begitu saja. Ternyata laki-laki itu tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos lengan panjang.

"Sialan, aku lupa menguncinya," gumam Ichigo.

Rukia melotot garang pada Ichigo yang terlihat tengah malas meladeni Rukia yang marah-marah seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, bukannya Rukia sengaja seperti ini. Dia hanya khawatir dan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur saja, bisakah kau pergi ke kamar Karin atau Yuzu saja untuk sementara waktu? Mereka sepertinya akan pulang malam…" jelas Ichigo seraya menuju tempat tidurnya dan langsung berbaring di sana.

"La-lalu ayahmu?"

"Ayahku tidak pulang malam ini, dia ada shift malam…"

"Heeee? Jadi kau sendirian di sini hari ini?!"

Ichigo langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah kesal dan langsung mendorong Rukia keluar dari kamarnya dengan cepat.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" pekik Rukia lagi ketika dirinya memberontak didorong paksa oleh Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku ingin istirahat, jadi… tolong kau keluar saja. Aku tidak bisa istirahat kalau kau ada di dalam sini."

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa kau tidak bisa—"

BRAAK!

"HEI!" pekik Rukia selanjutnya ketika pintu kamar Ichigo tepat dibantingnya di depan wajah Rukia.

Ichigo berdiri di belakang pintu kamarnya setelah menutupnya.

Kenapa Ichigo sekarang malah bersikap dingin seperti itu padanya? Ichigo sadar dia memang tengah sakit saat ini, tapi tidak seharusnya dia memperlakukan Rukia seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau dia berbuat nekat lagi? Argh! Memangnya perbuatan nekat apa yang mungkin dilakukan gadis kecil itu lagi?

Sebaiknya Ichigo segera beristirahat sekarang… pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang ini. Benar sekali, pilek tadi pagi sudah bertransformasi penuh menjadi flu!

Ichigo kembali tertidur sekarang.

Panas di tubuhnya bukan main-main. Wajar saja kalau Rukia bisa sampai pingsan kemarin itu. Bahkan Ichigo sendiri benar-benar kagum dengan tubuhnya yang mampu bertahan dari sekolah hingga pulang ke rumah. Ya, tadinya Ichigo ingin menunggu sampai sekolah selesai, tapi ternyata tetap tak bisa. Sebenarnya Ichigo bisa saja beristirahat di klinik sekolah, tapi lagi-lagi Ichigo tak ingin berada di tempat seperti itu. Memang pulang ada pilihan bagusnya kan? Lagipula—

PRAANGG!

Ichigo langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menggeram dalam hatinya. Apalagi yang dilakukan gadis malapetaka itu?!

Melangkah saja Ichigo benar-benar sempoyongan, harus ekstra hati-hati jika tidak ingin kakinya salah melangkah dan membuatnya terjun bebas dari tangga kamarnya sendiri.

Ichigo mencar-cari keberadaan gadis pembuat masalah itu, tapi jika mendengar suara berisik seperti itu harusnya di dapur kan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rukia tengah berjongkok di dekat meja makannya dengan sarung tangan karet di kedua tangannya dan sebuah pecahan beling di lantai. Kontan saja Ichigo melotot ketika Rukia mencoba mengambil pecahan beling itu.

"HEI!" pekik Ichigo kemudian.

"Apa sih? Aku hanya memungut pecahan gelas. Tadi tidak sengaja tersenggol…" sungut Rukia.

"Kau! Bukannya kau tidak boleh terluka?! Lihat perbuatanmu?! Bagaimana kalau kau terluka hah? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini sebenarnya?!"

Ichigo kemudian menghentikan emosinya dan menarik napas perlahan. Astaga, kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah? Lihat, bukannya kau sedang sakit? Seharusnya kau tidur saja di kamar, kenapa malah turun kemari?" balas Rukia dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kau ini! Sudahlah, pergi sana. Biar aku yang bereskan itu," ujar Ichigo seraya merebut sarung tangan karet dari Rukia.

"Apa? Kau itu sakit! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyelesaikan ini? Biar aku saja, sungguh aku bisa!"

Ichigo kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia. Tadinya dia ingin menggenggamnya dengan erat, tapi kemudian Ichigo sadar dia tidak bisa seperti ini. Akhirnya Ichigo hanya memegangnya dengan ala kadarnya saja.

"Bukankah kau tidak boleh terluka? Pecahan ini mungkin akan melukaimu. Atau kau ingin kita berdua sama-sama dirawat di rumah sakit karena ulahmu?" jelas Ichigo dengan suara pelannya.

Rukia akhirnya diam dan sepertinya menurut lalu membiarkan Ichigo membersihkan pecahan beling di lantai itu. Seharusnya gelas sialan itu tidak perlu menimbulkan suara pecah yang begitu heboh kan? Melihat Ichigo yang membersihkan masalahnya seperti ini sungguh membuat Rukia merasa bersalah sekali.

"Aku lapar," keluh Rukia setelah Ichigo menyelesaikan bersih-bersih beling sialan itu.

"Hah?" respon Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Kau mengatakan adikmu tidak akan pulang sampai malam, ayahmu juga tidak pulang. Aku belum makan siang, kau juga sedang sakit… tapi aku lapar. Apa aku boleh memasak?"

"Haa?"

"Kenapa responmu dari tadi seperti itu hah?!"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu merusak dapurku karena ulah kekanakanmu kan? Kita bisa pesan saja, kau mau makan apa?"

"Jangan pesan! Kau harus makan sup atau bubur supaya panasmu bisa turun! Atau jangan-jangan… kau tidak percaya aku bisa memasak?"

"Ya, aku tidak percaya sama sekali."

"Hei! Aku sungguh bisa memasak, kalau hanya untuk sup dan bubur… aku bisa… kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja di sini, tapi kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun karena kau sedang sakit!"

"Kenapa aku harus melihatmu memasak?"

"Karena kau takut aku akan menghancurkan dapurmu!"

Sesaat setelah berdebat panjang itu, Rukia meminta ijin pada Ichigo untuk membuka kulkasnya dan mencari bahan-bahan yang bisa digunakannya untuk memasak. Tanpa diduga, Rukia memang bisa melakukan hal-hal rumah tangga seperti ini. Dia bisa memasak bubur, dia bisa memasak sup. Tapi karena sekali lagi merasa khawatir, Ichigo memilih untuk memotongkan apa yang perlu dipotong oleh Rukia demi keperluan memasaknya. Ya, Ichigo tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan melihatnya bersimbah darah seperti waktu itu. Tentu saja waktu itu sungguh mengerikan. Melihatnya hanya tergores seperti itu bisa membuatnya berlumuran darah begitu banyak bahkan sampai mendapat perawatan serius.

Melihatnya di dapur seperti ini sungguh tidak akan mengira seperti apa sesungguhnya gadis pembawa malapetaka di dalam hidup Ichigo ini. Dia terlihat begitu cekatan dan begitu pengertian di dapur seperti ini.

Begitu selesai memasak, Rukia segera menghidangkan makanan itu di atas meja dengan Ichigo yang sudah duduk di sana sedari tadi. Rukia juga langsung menaruh mangkuk bubur itu di depan Ichigo.

"Jangan banyak protes soal makanannya!" ancam Rukia.

"Aku bahkan belum mencicipinya sama sekali," gumam Ichigo.

"Nah, mari makan!"

"Kenapa kau makan bubur?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku suka, tidak boleh? Makan saja sana!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum mengejek dan mulai meniup bubur yang sudah disendokinya itu. Ya, Ichigo hanay terpaku sejenak. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo mencicipi makanan yang dimasak oleh orang lain selain adik dan ibunya.

Mungkin masakan Rukia hanya masakan biasa saja, tapi sungguh rasanya membuat Ichigo tiba-tiba merindukan ibunya. Ini hanya masakan rumah biasa. Atau mungkin… karena ini masakan rumahan biasa makanya Ichigo…

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa tidak enak? Sepertinya lidah orang sakit benar-benar payah…" sindir Rukia.

"Aku tidak mengatakan tidak enak kan? Syukurlah masakanmu bisa dimakan, kalau tidak sia-sia saja bahan makanan tadi…"

"Apa?! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa memujiku sedikit hah?!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum simpul dan tetap melanjutkan makanannya saja.

Dan ketika mereka selesai makan, Rukia dengan cepat membereskan kekacauan yang diciptakannya karena masakannya tadi. Tapi Ichigo langsung bergerak untuk membantunya lagi.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantu. Segera kembali ke kamar," kata Rukia dengan nada memerintah.

"Apa? Hei, aku ini bukan anak kecil yang—"

"Kalau kau bukan anak kecil cepat dengarkan aku! Lihat, bajumu itu sudah penuh dengan keringat dan basah kuyup tahu!"

Oh ya, benar-benar basah. Mungkinkah karena berada di dapur?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Jadi sebenarnya masakan Rukia tadi enak atau tidak?

Tapi melihatnya begitu lahap menghabiskan makanan, mungkinkah rasanya enak?

Tapi itu hanya masakan rumahan biasa kan? Sebenarnya Rukia memang terkadang sering memasak di kediamannya. Tapi karena terlalu merepotkan dengan banyaknya pelayan yang membantunya memasak, bahkan Rukia terkesan hanya memerintah saja karena mereka langsung sigap mengambil alih pekerjaan Rukia makanya Rukia tidak benar-benar pernah memasak sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya.

Rukia mengisi sebuah baskom dengan air dingin dan sebuah handuk kecil setelah selesai membereskan dapurnya.

Mungkin setelah makan dan minum obat tadi Ichigo akan baik-baik saja, tapi merasakan panas tubuhnya yang begitu… mungkinkah akan segera turun begitu saja?

Karena itu dengan langkah perlahan, Rukia membuka pintu kamar Ichigo. Ah, benar. Dia langsung tertidur kan?

Rukia mengendap-endap mendekati kasur Ichigo. Rukia benar-benar tidak ingin dia bangun dan marah-marah seperti tadi. Benar-benar menyebalkan orang itu.

Takut-takut Rukia mencoba meraba dahi Ichigo. Baru ujung jarinya yang menyentuh dahi Ichigo, Rukia terkejut luar biasa. Badannya begitu panas bahkan lebih mirip panci mendidih. Astaga, dia bertahan dengan panas seperti ini sambil menemani Rukia memasak tadi?

Dengan suara pelan, Rukia mencoba mengompres dahi Ichigo dengan handuk dingin itu. Dia tetap tak bergerak. Sepertinya benar-benar nyenyak…

Yayaya, sepertinya Rukia akan memastikan laki-laki bodoh ini baik-baik saja sampai panasnya turun. Karena agak mengantuk, Rukia membuka lemari Ichigo dan menemukan futon tipis di sana. Sepertinya bisa dipakai, makanya Rukia menggelarnya tepat di samping tempat tidur Ichigo dan kembali ke kegiatannya tadi.

Tapi karena itu, semakin lama Rukia memandangi wajah laki-laki… semakin dada Rukia merasa sesak. Ya, berdebar dengan aneh seperti tadi pagi.

Rukia terus memukul-mukul dadanya dengan cukup keras untuk meredakan rasa berdebar yang menyakitkan ini. Sungguh benar-benar menyakitkan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk meredakan debaran konyol ini?

Apa karena Rukia saat ini melihat… Ichigo?

Argh!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan?"

Rasanya Ichigo memang cukup lama tertidur. Matanya tapi enggan untuk terbuka. Benar-benar rasanya sedikit… berat. Pusing di kepalanya masih terasa tapi sepertinya panas di tubuhnya sudah lebih baik.

Begitu membuka matanya, Yuzu berdiri di dekat kasurnya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas bukan main. Bahkan dia masih memakai seragamnya.

"Oh Yuzu, kau baru pulang?" begitu Ichigo akan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba sebuah handuk jatuh begitu saja menimpa wajahnya. Ichigo langsung kaget melihat handuk itu dan melihatnya seperti benda keramat yang begitu mematikan.

"Onii-chan sakit? Kenapa tidak menelponku?" gerutu Yuzu.

"Eh? Aku… hanya flu," ujar Ichigo masih kebingungan dengan handuk yang berada di tangannya ini. Hari bahkan sudah malam. Seingat Ichigo dia sama sekali tidak membawa apapun. Lalu handuk ini darimana?

"Iya, flu dan demam! Lihat handuknya sampai kering begitu di dahi Onii-chan! Onii-chan ini kenapa malah menyusahkan tamu sih? Kenapa tidak menelpon Otou-chan atau Karin atau aku saja?" masih Yuzu terlihat marah-marah.

"Tamu?" ulang Ichigo.

Yuzu langsung menunjuk lantai di bawah kakinya. Begitu Ichigo melongo, matanya langsung membelalak lebar melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.

"Di dapur tadi aku melihat sisa bubur dan sup, kurasa bukan Onii-chan yang membuatnya. Begitu aku memanggil kalian tak satu pun yang menyahut. Begitu aku naik ke sini kalian malah sama-sama tidur! Onii-chan tidak kasihan padanya? Baru saja sembuh sudah disuruh tidur di lantai. Kenapa tidak tidur di kamarku saja?"

Ichigo masih diam meski Yuzu terus memarahinya seperti itu hingga akhirnya Yuzu menyerah dan keluar dari kamarnya karena melihat Ichigo yang seperti patung memperhatikan seseorang yang tertidur di lantai kamarnya dengan selembar futon dan selimut tipis.

Melihatnya tidur seperti itu… rasanya ini bukan seseorang yang dikenal Ichigo. Seperti bukan gadis malapetaka yang selama ini selalu menghantui hari-harinya.

Begitu memandanginya agak lama, Ichigo baru sadar ketika tiba-tiba Rukia berbalik dari posisi tidurnya yang tadinya menghadap Ichigo berpindah memunggunginya. Sepertinya gadis berambut kelam ini tidur terlalu lelap ya?

Akhirnya Ichigo berpindah dari tempat tidurnya dan memutar langkahnya untuk berdiri tepat di hadapan Rukia yang masih berbaring nyenyak di sana. Ichigo berlutut hendak membawa tubuh kecil ini naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tapi begitu melihat di bawah ranjangnya, ternyata di sana ada baskom dan beberapa handuk basah. Masa sih gadis ini…

Entahlah, sejujurnya Ichigo sungguh bingung dengan sikap gadis ini. Sebentar dia terlihat begitu menakutkan dan mengerikan sampai-sampai dijuluki oleh monster. Tapi kemudian, dia akan terlihat begitu baik bagai malaikat yang sengaja turun dari surga untuk membantu orang yang membutuhkannya. Hanya saja, sisi malaikat ini sejauh ini mungkin hanya pernah dilihat oleh Ichigo seorang. Jadi sebenarnya… sisi mana yang Kuchiki Rukia tunjukkan pada Ichigo?

Ichigo pelan-pelan duduk di dekat Rukia yang masih terlelap di lantainya itu. Kemudian kembali memperhatikan wajah tidur si putri bangsawan ini. Katakan, sebenarnya siapa sesungguhnya seorang Kuchiki Rukia itu? Monster… atau malaikat?

"Hei, bangun!" tegur Ichigo seraya menepuk-nepuk sedikit keras pipi Rukia.

Merasa tidurnya terusik, Rukia membuka matanya dengan garang dan bangun begitu cepat untuk menghajar orang yang berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi melihat Ichigo yang duduk di dekatnya, wajah gadis mungil itu berubah khawatir.

"Hei… bukankah kau sakit? Kenapa turun dari kasur?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau baru saja sembuh dari sakit, kenapa tidur di lantai?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Aku mana mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian saat kau sakit begitu. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu harus apa di sini," jelas Rukia.

"Kau masih ingin tidur?" tawar Ichigo.

"Hm…"

"Naiklah, aku akan tidur di bawah."

"TIDAK BOLEH!" bentak Rukia.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku mau tidur di bawah supaya kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu," kata Ichigo.

"Hei, kau itu masih sakit. Kau mau tidur dimana di bawah hah? Bukankah kau akan tidur di sofa lagi? Tidur saja di sini, biar aku yang tidur di bawah," balas Rukia.

"Hah? Kau mau tidur dimana? Di kamar Yuzu atau Karin?"

Rukia diam tanpa membalas bahkan melihat ke arah Ichigo. Sejujurnya, dengan Rukia tinggal di sini saja sudah merepotkan seisi rumah Ichigo. Jika Rukia bermaksud mengganggu adiknya juga, rasanya sungguh tidak enak.

"Adikmu… mungkin terganggu denganku, mungkin aku tidur… di sofa saja…" gumam Rukia.

"Tidak boleh!" larang Ichigo kemudian.

"Haaa? Kenapa tidak boleh?!"

"Kau itu baru saja sembuh dari sakit! Dan lagi, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis tidur di sofa malam begini!"

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?! Kau kan sedang sakit!"

"Apa kau pikir sakitku ini begitu parah sampai-sampai tidak boleh turun dari tempat tidur?!"

"Tentu saja kau harus istirahat lebih banyak di atas tempat tidur!"

"Kau ini—"

Ichigo menghentikan perdebatan menyebalkan ini. Tiba-tiba matanya terpejam dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Lihat! Kau bertambah sakit!" seru Rukia.

"Memangnya ini salah siapa hah?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku?!"

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?!"

"Karena kau sedang sakit payah!"

"Apa katamu? Oh… sudahlah. Kita selesaikan sekarang…"

"Haa?"

Setelah memikirkan keputusan yang benar, akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia duduk berhadapan di atas tempat tidurnya dan mulai mengambil keputusan akhir.

Ya, mereka akan melakukan suit saja.

Siapa yang menang akan tidur di kasur dan yang kalah tidur di futon. Memang seharusnya mereka tidur terpisah saja, tapi mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Cara yang benar ya memang seperti ini. Dalam satu kali percobaan, Rukia yang menang, tapi kemudian dia meminta ulang supaya Ichigo yang tidur di kasur. Dan setelah tiga kali percobaan, Rukia baru puas dan memeluk gulingnya tidur di futon sekarang.

Ichigo tak habis pikir dengan orang ini.

"Hei, terakhir kali kau mengatakan kasur ku keras, bukankah tidur di bawah itu jauh lebih keras?" sindir Ichigo setelah kembali berbaring dengan menghadap ke Rukia yang juga tengah berbaring di bawah sembari tidur menyamping menghadap Ichigo.

"Ternyata tidur di sini jauh lebih enak daripada tidur di kasurmu," jawab Rukia.

"Kau pikir aku percaya kata-katamu?"

"Seumur hidup ini pertama kalinya aku tidur di futon."

"Sebenarnya kau ini monster atau malaikat?" gumam Ichigo.

"Haa? Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Tidur sana!"

Ichigo segera berbalik dari posisinya tadi. Kenapa mulutnya malah mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mengabarkan pada Orihime kalau dia tidak bisa masuk hari ini karena flunya belum kunjung hilang dan Ichigo tak mau menyebarkannya pada semua penghuni kelas. Tentu saja Orihime yang diberi kabar seperti itu senangnya bukan main. Awalnya Orihime menyangka mereka hanya akan berteman saja. Tapi kemudian, melihat Ichigo yang begitu dekat dengannya, bukankah mungkin saja mereka bisa jauh lebih dekat? Apalagi Ichigo tidak begitu tertarik dengan gadis lain dan hanya berteman dekat dengan Orihime. Tentu saja Orihime senang dengan kenyataan ini.

Sepulang sekolah ini, Orihime bermaksud untuk mengunjungi rumah Ichigo yang sudah dimintakan alamatnya pada wali kelas mereka. Orihime ingin menjenguk sekaligus memberikan buku catatan pada Ichigo.

Ya, tentu saja ini kejutan. Pasti Ichigo senang kan ada teman yang menjenguknya? Bukankah begitu?

Karenanya Orihime membeli buah keranjang saja untuk Ichigo.

Mungkin kemarin itu pileknya sudah menjadi dan berubah menjadi flu, wajar saja kalau kemarin Ichigo langsung pulang karena sudah tak tahan dengan pileknya.

Orihime sudah tiba di blok rumah Ichigo. Sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan sampai. Katanya Ichigo baru saja tinggal di komplek ini kan setelah dirinya pindah dari Osaka. Pasti berat sekali tinggal di lingkungan baru. Walau sepertinya Ichigo tidak begitu.

"Aku pergi sebentar ya!"

Begitu sedikit lagi sampai, Orihime melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut kecokelatan yang dikuncir dua itu tengah berlari keluar dari rumah kediaman Kurosaki. sepertinya itu adik Ichigo kan?

"Oh Yuzu! Kau lupa dompetmu!"

Baru saja akan melangkah pergi, Orihime tertegun melihat seseorang yang menyusul keluar dari pintu rumah keluarga Kurosaki itu. Seseorang yang dikenal baik oleh Orihime keluar setelah gadis berambut kecokelatan itu kembali lagi karena dipanggil olehnya. Seketika itu pula Orihime mencari celah untuk bersembunyi di sebuah tiang listrik.

Seraya mengintip, Orihime melihat gadis rambut cokelat itu tengah bercakap-cakap dengannya. Kemudian sosok Ichigo ikut keluar dari rumah itu. Baru sebentar, si orang yang dikenal baik oleh Orihime itu terlihat marah-marah dan mendorong Ichigo untuk masuk lagi ke dalam rumah.

Kenapa… kenapa dia ada di rumah Ichigo?

Jadi selama ini… selama ini… Ichigo…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Begitu pagi tiba, Ichigo bermaksud untuk langsung pergi sekolah, tapi Rukia segera menyembunyikan tasnya dan melarang Ichigo sekolah sampai flunya benar-benar pergi. Ichigo yang tak terima langsung kembali beradu mulut dengan Rukia. Begitu seisi rumah Kurosaki mengetahui si sulung ini tengah mengalami flu, langsung saja kedua adiknya ikut-ikutan melarang dan ayahnya yang super bodoh itu malah memberikan obat flu dengan efek samping yang begitu mengerikan. Ya, membuat Ichigo jadi tertidur begitu lelap sampai siang ini.

Ichigo tak tahu sejak kapan keluarganya bisa begini kompak dengan Rukia.

Dan begitu bangun di siang harinya, ternyata Yuzu sudah pulang dari sekolahnya. Yuzu bahkan sudah berada di dapur bersama Rukia untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Mereka ingin membuat makanan hangat yang bisa dimakan semua orang malam ini.

Ichigo hanya mengawasi saja sambil menonton TV.

Begitu mereka terlupa sesuatu yang penting untuk bahan memasak, Yuzu segera keluar untuk membelinya, tapi si Yuzu yang ceroboh itu melupakan dompetnya hingga membuat Rukia keluar begitu saja hendak menyusul Yuzu.

Karena melihat Rukia yang sedikit lama itu, Ichigo menyusulnya ke depan pintu rumah. Tapi begitu melihat Ichigo keluar dari rumah, Rukia malah langsung marah-marah dan menyuruhnya masuk kembali. Ichigo benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia yang diperlakukan seperti orang yang sakit parah saja?

Mendapatkan perawatan dari Rukia dan adiknya, membuat Ichigo sudah merasa lebih sehat sekarang. Meski pun pusing dan pileknya masih merajalela.

Kini mereka tengah bersiap untuk makan malam bersama seluruh anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang kebetulan sudah berkumpul hari ini.

Baru akan bersiap makan, tiba-tiba pintu rumah Kurosaki diketuk dengan sedikit keras.

"Ada yang bertamu malam begini?" tanya Karin.

"Kalian makan saja, aku yang akan membukanya," sahut Yuzu yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju pintu depan.

Rukia langsung tersenyum diam-diam melihat Ichigo yang makan begitu lahap. Sepertinya dia benar-benar bisa langsung sehat setelah ini.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? Mengerikan," sindir Ichigo yang ternyata menyadari Rukia.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Makanlah, atau kau takut makan masakanmu sendiri?"

"Siapa yang takut hah?!"

Isshin tersenyum senang melihat putra sulungnya tengah bertengkar begitu mesra dengan Rukia di depan meja makan ini. Karin hanya memandang malas karena sudah terlalu bosan melihat dua orang ini berdebat untuk hal tidak penting.

"AKU TAHU DIA ADA DI SINI!"

Seketika itu pula semua yang berada di meja makan itu tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menuju pintu depan dimana suara besar itu bersumber. Rukia tentu saja panik karena mendengar suara teriakan itu. Karena Rukia… mengenalnya.

"Ada apa ini, Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo yang sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, kau sudah muncul? Katakan dimana Rukia sekarang?!"

Rukia kemudian bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Karin yang juga reflek melindunginya. Darimana mereka tahu?!

"Kalian datang begini malam malah membuat ribut di rumah orang lain! Tidakkah kalian punya rasa malu?!" geram Ichigo yang tak suka melihat orang-orang ini menyakiti adiknya dengan meneriakinya seperti itu.

"Hah? Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu setelah tidak tahu malunya menyembunyikan Rukia!"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya!" balas Ichigo.

Segera, tamu yang diketahui Ichigo datang malam ini Renji dan Grimmjow, si rambut biru Grimmjow itu langsung mencengkeram kerah kaos Ichigo dengan kasar.

"Hei sialan! Waktu kutanya hari itu kau mengatakan tidak tahu apapun! Tapi ternyata seseorang melihat Rukia keluar dari rumahmu siang ini! Kau pikir kami ini orang bodoh hah?! Cepat beritahu dimana dia sekarang!"

"Grimmjow!"

Seketika itu pula Grimmjow berhenti menatap garang pada Ichigo dan mencari sumber suara itu. Tiba-tiba Rukia muncul di antara mereka dan melepaskan paksa genggaman Grimmjow di kerah kaos Ichigo dan berdiri di depan laki-laki berambut orange itu.

"Rukia?" panggil Renji tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Dia sedang sakit!" pekik Rukia tak terima Ichigo diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Rukia, ada apa denganmu? Kau ada di sini, tapi sama sekali tidak memberitahu kami! Laki-laki sial ini juga tidak memberitahu kami kalau kau ada di sini! Kami mencarimu seperti orang gila dan khawatir sekali padamu sampai rasanya mau mati memikirkanmu!" jelas Grimmjow dengan nada tak sabar.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaanku di sini. Karena aku benar-benar tidak mau bertemu kalian, terutama Nii-sama!" balas Rukia.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bertemu dengan kakakmu, kau bisa tinggal di tempatku atau di tempat Renji! Kenapa kau ke tempatnya hah?!" masih Grimmjow begitu emosi.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian aku mau kemana! Sekarang pulang!" perintah Rukia.

"Kami tidak akan pulang tanpamu, Rukia," sela Renji.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mau mengerti aku hah?! Aku lebih suka menghabiskan hidupku di sini daripada ke tempat kalian atau pun di rumah bersama Nii-sama!" pekik Rukia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Renji.

"Tak satu pun dari kalian yang mengerti aku. Kalian memperlakukanku seperti boneka yang tak berdaya! Aku benci kalian!"

Baik Grimmjow maupun Renji sama-sama terdiam mendengar keluh kesah Rukia yang mungkin selama ini ditahannya. Mereka berdua pun tak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Rukia di sini sehingga gadis pemarah yang tak pernah sabaran dan selalu memerintah dengan suara ketus ini mau tinggal di rumah sederhana seperti ini.

"Pulanglah sekarang."

Rukia tertegun mendengar suara itu. Sesegera mungkin Rukia berbalik dan menatap penuh tanya pada laki-laki yang tepat berdiri di hadapannya ini.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu tinggal di sini semaumu. Sekarang mereka sudah tahu kau ada di sini, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Bukankah sudah cukup kuberikan kesempatan untukmu di sini?" jelas Ichigo.

"Jadi… kau mengusirku…?" lirih Rukia.

Ichigo diam dan menatap Rukia dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya, aku mengusirmu pergi," jawab Ichigo akhirnya.

Rukia terdiam sekian saat karena tak percaya Ichigo mengatakan hal seperti itu pada akhirnya. Rukia masih merasa Ichigo tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Ichigo masih…

"Bahkan kau… yang kupercayai dengan sepenuh hatiku… tidak memberikan sedikit pun tempat di sini? Dimana akhirnya aku…"

Dimana akhirnya Rukia merasa memiliki tempat untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun, yang jelas, sekarang sudah saatnya kau pergi dari rumahku."

Ichigo jelas mengusirnya.

Ichigo tidak ingin Rukia tinggal lagi di rumahnya.

"Paman, terima kasih sudah menerimaku tinggal di sini sementara waktu ini. Karin, terima kasih kau juga mau menerimaku ada di sini. Yuzu… terima kasih sudah begitu baik padaku selama aku ada di sini. Sekali lagi… terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian. Suatu hari aku akan membalas kalian…"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin sebelum pergi dari rumah Ichigo pada tiga penghuni rumah itu. Yuzu sempat berkata sedikit pada Rukia sebelum akhirnya Rukia terpaksa masuk ke dalam mobil yang dibawa oleh Grimmjow dan Renji.

Tak ingin melihat Rukia lagi, Ichigo memutuskan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan makan malam mereka.

Begitu melihat futon yang sempat ditiduri oleh Rukia, Ichigo memilih duduk di sana sembari menyandar pada pinggir kasurnya.

Ichigo tak punya alasan untuk menahannya lebih lama. Ichigo tak punya hak untuk membiarkan Rukia tetap tinggal di sini.

Ichigo… tak ada pilihan selain membiarkannya pergi…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia, dengarkan dulu—"

Begitu mobil berhenti, Rukia langsung membuka pintu mobil karena dia duduk di bagian belakang lalu pergi begitu saja bahkan tak menghiraukan Grimmjow yang sempat menghadangnya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Wajah Rukia sangat tidak bersahabat. Rukia bahkan tidak bicara sedikit pun apapun yang ditanyakan oleh Renji dan Grimmjow sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Bahkan melihat mereka pun, Rukia enggan.

Hingga akhirnya Rukia tiba di kediamannya dan masuk begitu saja ketika sekuriti rumahnya membuka gerbang dan seolah terkejut melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Grimmjow, nanti saja. Biarkan Rukia dulu," sela Renji yang melihat Grimmjow terus-terusan memanggil Rukia. Tadinya mungkin Renji akan bersikap seperti Grimmjow saat ini. Tapi sungguh, Renji mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh gadis mungil itu.

"Tapi dia itu—"

"Pasti ada alasannya. Dan suatu hari, Rukia akan mengatakannya pada kita," ucap Renji akhirnya.

Rukia masuk begitu saja ke mansionnya tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pelayan yang menatapnya penuh khawatir. Tentu saja Rukia lupa kalau sekarang dia tengah mengenakan piyama tidur milik Yuzu. Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, wajah Rukia bertampang sangar, dirinya dengan gesit sudah tiba di kamarnya sendiri. Rukia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan emosi dan berteriak histeris di sana. Rukia juga menyingkirkan semua barang hiasan di kamarnya dengan membabibuta hingga hancur berantakan. Terakhir kali Rukia melempar semua vas bunga di kamarnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Belum pernah Rukia merasa tertekan seperti ini. Dirinya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Kau bisa terluka, Rukia. Itu kalau kau ingat penyakit apa yang kau alami saat ini."

Rukia menatap sinis seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan sorot angkuh.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Nii-sama," ujar Rukia.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur di kamar lain, aku khawatir dengan semua pecahan beling ini yang mungkin akan menyakitimu," tegur Byakuya.

"Sampai kapan Nii-sama memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?! Sampai kapan Nii-sama terus menerus menganggapku orang lemah yang tak berdaya?! Sampai kapan Nii-sama berpikir… aku ini hanya orang sekarat yang tak punya hak untuk menikmati hidupku?!" pekik Rukia akhirnya.

Byakuya hanya diam sembari memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk membawa Rukia pergi dari semua kekacauan di kamarnya ini. Saat ini hal terbaik memperlakukan Rukia hanyalah mendiamkannya dan mengabaikannya. Rukia tak akan pernah puas jika terus diladeni seperti keinginannya.

"Bukankah Nii-sama yang mengeluarkan Menoly dari sekolah hah?!" teriak Rukia untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Byakuya diam sejenak sebelum merespon amukan adik bungsunya itu.

"Bukankah kau ingin membunuhnya karena sudah berani melukaimu? Aku sudah melakukannya untukmu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa diterima di sekolah terbaik manapun lagi di Jepang ini," balas Byakuya.

"Aku bisa membalas dendamku sendiri! Kenapa Nii-sama terus ikut campur masalahku?!"

"Sudah cukup dengan sifat keras kepalamu itu, Rukia. Aku membiarkanmu selama ini karena aku pikir kau akan berubah. Tapi bukannya berubah kau jauh lebih liar lagi. Sekarang kau tidak perlu datang ke sekolah lagi."

"Nii-sama mau mengurungku seperti binatang peliharaan?!"

"Jika itu yang terbaik untukmu, tentu aku akan melakukannya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya segera pergi dari kamar Rukia.

Apakah ini balasannya? Apakah ini balasannya karena sudah membiarkan Rukia hidup?

Bukankah ini sama saja membiarkan Rukia mati perlahan-lahan?

Ya… mati perlahan-lahan…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk segera sekolah keesokan harinya.

Tadinya Ichigo memang sedikit penasaran dengan seseorang yang memberikan informasi mengenai keberadaan Rukia pada dua orang itu. Bukankah tak ada yang tahu alamat rumah Ichigo di kelas itu? Terlebih lagi Ichigo adalah penghuni baru di kota ini. Masa sih ada orang yang dengan sengaja mencari alamat tempat tinggal Ichigo? Kalau iya untuk apa? Benarkah untuk mencari keberadaan Kuchiki Rukia?

Itu memang masih menjadi misteri, tapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Mungkin saja pagi ini dia masih bisa melihat Rukia datang ke sekolah. Hanya saja mungkin sikapnya akan kembali lagi seperti mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sisi monsternya pasti akan kembali lagi.

Namun, walaupun ditunggu hingga bel berbunyi, Rukia tidak datang.

Bangkunya tetap kosong meskipun guru yang mengajar sudah masuk dan mengabsen muridnya satu per satu. Yang terlihat aneh adalah wajah Renji dan Grimmjow yang begitu terlihat murung. Sepertinya mereka sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Hanya diam di kelas dan mengabaikan segala hal di sekeliling mereka. Tentu saja ini hal yang aneh. Yang biasanya Grimmjow sedikit berisik dengan banyak gadis dan Renji yang selalu sibuk berbicara dengan anak laki-laki lain. Mereka terlihat diam.

Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Kuchiki Rukia yang tidak masuk?

Satu lagi tingkah orang yang menurut Ichigo agak aneh.

Inoue Orihime.

Gadis itu terlihat benar-benar aneh. Ketika Ichigo menegurnya, Orihime selalu terlihat terkejut dan gugup. Kadang juga salah tingkah. Padahal sebelumnya Orihime tidak begitu. Berbicara dengan Ichigo pun, Orihime tak pernah melihat wajah Ichigo langsung. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Kelas memang akhirnya damai karena tak ada Kuchiki Rukia yang berisik yang selalu mencari gara-gara itu. Tapi bersamaan terlihat membosankan karena begitu damai. Tanpa sadar pun sesekali Ichigo melirik bangku di belakangnya yang saat ini selalu kosong. Tapi kemudian Ichigo malah bertemu pandang dengan Renji yang menatapnya begitu sinis.

Ada apa dengan semua orang ini?

Karena sudah beberapa hari ini Kuchiki Rukia tidak masuk sekolah. Bahkan tidak ada sedikit pun kabar karena tak ada lagi yang membicarakan si pembuat masalah itu.

Tapi kenapa juga Ichigo memikirkannya sih?

ketika jam sekolah sudah usai, Ichigo bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Ichigo ingin istirahat saja. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sepertinya banyak hal yang dipikirkannya sehingga rasanya—

Sial.

Ichigo malah melupakan satu bukunya yang dipinjam oleh Kouhei tadi. Rasanya baru dikembalikannya ketika piket kelas. Karena sibuk membuang sampah tadi, Ichigo menaruhnya di laci mejanya sebentar, tapi ternyata dia malah lupa.

Tentu saja Ichigo segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Wuah, koridor di sore hari begini ternyata begitu sepi ya? Pantas saja banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ini sekolah berhantu. Tapi tetap saja… apanya sekolah berhantu hee?

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Kuchiki-san?"

Mendengar suara itu, Ichigo terpaku diam. Dirinya mendengar suara dari kelasnya. Pintu kelas memang terbuka sedikit, ternyata tak jauh dari pintu itu, dua orang berdiri berhadapan sembari membelakangi pintu kelas.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau jangan khawatir."

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak masuk ke sekolah beberapa hari ini? Apakah karena aku…"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kakaknya hanya merasa khawatir melihat kondisi Rukia setelah dia pergi dari rumah itu. Kakaknya ingin Rukia lebih banyak istirahat saja."

"Begitu… apakah… Kuchiki-san tahu, kalau aku yang memberitahu kalian hari itu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tapi bukannya dia tidak ingin tahu. Rukia belum mau bicara pada kami sepatah kata pun. Beberapa hari ini dia terlihat begitu diam."

"Apakah kondisinya… mengkhawatirkan?"

"Sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja. Maaf ya, dia selalu bersikap jahat padamu, tapi kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Tidak, aku hanya… merasa bersalah padanya saja… karena—"

SRAAAK!

Kontan saja dua orang yang sedari tadi bicara begitu asyik berdua itu jadi terdiam dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Ichigo sengaja membuka pintu kelas dengan sedikit keras supaya menimbulkan bunyi.

Tanpa menghiraukan dua orang yang melihatnya begitu terkejut seakan-akan baru saja melihat penampakkan, Ichigo hanya masuk begitu cuek ke dalam kelas dan menuju mejanya seraya mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan rahasia kalian, aku hanya kebetulan ingin mengambil," ujar Ichigo sambil menunjuk buku yang dipegangnya itu.

"Kami tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia, Kurosaki," jelas Renji.

"Oh ya, kalau bukan rahasia, kalian tidak perlu membicarakannya berdua begini kan? Bukankah itu terlihat mencurigakan?" balas Ichigo seraya berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

"Kurosaki-kun, ini—"

"Aku tidak tertarik, maaf sudah mengganggu kalian. Aku pergi dulu."

Ichigo dengan cuek meninggalkan Orihime dan Renji yang sedari tadi berbicara berdua di sana tadi. Yang Ichigo tangkap, Orihime ada hubungannya dengan Rukia yang tidak masuk selama ini. Yah, dikatakan begitu, sebenarnya ini bukan masalah besar sih. Tapi kenapa Ichigo malah sempat merasa marah tanpa alasan?

Aneh.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Begitu keluar dari gedung sekolah, Ichigo cukup terkejut karena ternyata Orihime datang menyusulnya. Tentu saja Ichigo berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ketika Orihime sudah menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kami sungguh tidak membicarakan hal aneh, aku hanya merasa khawatir saja pada Kuchiki-san karena dia tak juga masuk sekolah. Makanya—"

"Makanya, kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku? Apakah aku terlihat ingin tahu mengenai masalahnya?"

"Itu…"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sama sekali. Karena itu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapi… Kurosaki-kun selalu melihat bangku Kuchiki-san kan?"

Ichigo diam sesaat.

"Aku selalu memperhatikan Kurosaki-kun yang diam-diam melihat bangku Kuchiki-san. Sepertinya aku ini memang aneh. Tapi… aku juga merasa bersalah karena… aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku hanya takut Kuchiki-san akan semakin membenciku jika dia tahu aku yang—"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memberitahukannya? Jadi benar itu kau yang memberitahu informasi pada mereka tentang keberadaannya? Kau tahu darimana itu?"

"Hari dimana kau sakit karena flu, aku bermaksud menengokmu untuk meminjamkan catatan hari dimana kau tidak masuk sekolah itu. Tapi… aku tidak sengaja melihat kalau Kuchiki-san ada… di rumahmu…"

"Begitu, ya itu bukan salahmu. Wajar kalau kau memberitahukan keberadaannya pada mereka. Kau tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan."

"Tapi kenapa… kenapa Kurosaki-kun tidak memberitahukannya pada Abarai-kun dan lainnya? Mereka sungguh khawatir pada Kuchiki-san… kenapa Kurosaki-kun membiarkan Kuchiki-san…"

Ichigo kembali diam. Mungkin ada beberapa alasan kenapa Ichigo membiarkannya tinggal, tapi dirinya tak bisa mengatakan itu pada Orihime. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa berat untuk mengatakannya secara jelas pada Orihime.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Ichigo pun… sebenarnya bingung.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaaa minna heheh sekarang saya update dulu, ah ya, ini memang agak aneh dan membosankan, saya belum begitu dapat feelnya tapi alurnya memang harus begini dulu. Oh ya, saya balas review dulu yaaa…

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update heheh, wah kalo soal itu saya belum bisa bilang sih, takut entar jadi melenceng deh heheh

Ayuuuu : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah suka fic saya heheh ini udah update lagi kok hehehe

Dearest : makasih udah review senpai… wah sayangnya di chapter ini gak lagi deh Ruki nya tinggal di rumah Ichi hehehe

Animea-Khuunee-Chan : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya kan emang genrenya begitu sih yaa…

Ella Mabby-Chan : makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya ini udah lanjut kok…

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… maaf ya kalo lama soalnya udah banyak kesibukan sih, ini aja updatenya mepet banget… takut gak bakal bisa update untuk beberapa waktu lagi hehehe

Niaclouds : makasih udah review senpai… maaf ya lama tapi ini udah update hehehe

The Abnormal Kid : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah ya emang sengaja dibuat OOC sih heheeh, makasih udah suka yaaa

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya ini udah lanjut lagi kok heheh saya juga nangis kok nulis adegan itu. Rasanya kok tega amat yaa saya bikinnya begitu hehe

Rin azuna : makasih udah review senpai… aduh, saya merasa bersalah deh kalo sampe beneran Jakarta banjir… heheh makasih banyak yaaa

Yuki chan : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak, iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

3nd4h : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

IRL : makasih udah review senpai… penyakitnya, gak papa tebak dulu aja gak salah kok hehehe ntar pasti dikasih tahu… iya saya juga nangis kok pas ngetik adegannya heheh makasih banyak yaa

Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	6. Thanks For Finding Me

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya.

Semenjak Byakuya melarangnya untuk masuk kembali ke sekolah, Rukia jadi berdiam diri seharian di dalam kamarnya saja. Terkadang Rukia hanya membaca beberapa novel dan menonton TV. Tak banyak kegiatan yang bisa lakukan Rukia di dalam kamarnya. Byakuya memang tidak melarangnya hanya berdiam diri di kamar seharian. Byakuya hanya tidak ingin Rukia datang lagi ke sekolah setelah beberapa masalah yang dihadapi oleh Rukia di sana.

Dimulai dari ulahnya yang selalu membuat kekacauan di sekolah, insiden tas Orihime hingga si pyscho Menoly. Semua itu ternyata didengar oleh Byakuya dan akhirnya beginilah jadinya. Rukia juga tidak lagi memberontak seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Ya, semenjak Ichigo jelas-jelas mengusirnya dari rumah yang baru saja nyaman ditinggali oleh Rukia. Meskipun isinya sederhana dan kasurnya keras, Rukia menyukai rumah yang begitu hangat ditinggali itu meskipun pada kenyataan ibu Ichigo juga sudah lama meninggalkan mereka. Walaupun rumah itu baru saja ditempati oleh keluarga Kurosaki yang baru pindah, tapi karena mereka rumah sederhana itu begitu nyaman ditinggali.

Rukia tak tahu apakah Ichigo benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya dan mengusirnya selamanya dari hidupnya. Apakah Ichigo tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, Rukia sama sekali tidak tahu. Karena setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo tak lagi terdengar olehnya.

Mungkin selagi Rukia terkurung seperti ini, keadaan sekolah itu sudah aman-aman saja.

Ya, Rukia kan monster. Sudah seharusnya monster dikurung saja.

Rukia juga tidak ingin lagi membantah siapapun. Semua orang begitu mengkhawatirkannya seperti pasien berpenyakitan parah yang usianya tinggal menghitung hari saja. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh Rukia tak pernah ada yang benar. Semuanya selalu salah. Mungkin dengan Rukia yang diam seperti tahanan seperti ini akan menyenangkan semua orang.

Rukia juga sempat berpikir… kenapa saat itu dirinya tak mati saja? Kenapa Rukia harus diselamatkan?

Bukankah Rukia memang adalah sebuah beban?

Hah… sejak kapan Rukia berpikir kalau dirinya bukan beban?

Semenjak dirinya lahir dengan kekurangan seperti ini, Rukia adalah beban.

Beban…

Ingin rasanya menghilang saja…

Ya, menghilang…

Kemana saja.

Asalkan menghilang…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Festival sekolah sebentar lagi akan diadakan. Katanya ini festival kebudayaan yang memang rutin diadakan sebelum datangnya musim panas nanti. Makanya beberapa hari ini sekolah juga tampak sibuk. Mereka sudah memulai menunjuk siapa yang bertugas mengenai urusan yang merepotkan ini. Dan jangan harap Ichigo mau berpartisipasi dalam urusan yang menyebalkan ini.

Ketika kelasnya sedang sibuk membahas masalah festival yang akan datang, Ichigo memilih kabur ke belakang sekolah. Entahlah sepertinya belakangan ini Ichigo sama sekali tak merasa tertarik melakukan apapun. Kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang dan… ya sedikit sepi. Mungkin karena baginya beberapa hari ini sekolahnya tampak damai dan tenang. Mungkin hanya Ichigo yang merasa, tapi sekolah yang terlalu tenang seperti ini tampak tak begitu menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi dua orang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah dan biru itu tampak begitu diam sekali. Cenderung selalu menghiraukan sekeliling mereka. Apa ada yang salah?

Dan sekarang apa yang dilakukannya? Kenapa dirinya sudah tiba-tiba muncul di tempat dimana dirinya bertemu dengan malapetakanya ini?

Ya, semenjak si gadis sial itu menghilang dari rumahnya, Yuzu, adik perempuannya itu kadang bertanya mengenainya. Yuzu juga bertanya kenapa gadis yang pernah menumpang di rumahnya itu tak kunjung muncul lagi. Mau muncul bagaimana kalau sekolah saja dia tidak muncul. Kalau menurut kabar si gadis yang pernah menumpang itu… ternyata tidak diperbolehkan lagi keluar dari rumahnya setelah dirinya berhasil kabur selama tiga hari di rumah Ichigo. Tiga hari…

Mungkinkah Ichigo bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

Bukan karena Ichigo merindukannya atau apa… hanya saja… sepertinya Ichigo baru menyadari satu hal selama ini. Ya, satu hal yang terlambat disadarinya ketika berhadapan dengan gadis sombong itu.

Mungkin… dia memang benar-benar gadis yang kesepian…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei, serius kau mau saja diam seperti ini selamanya?" ujar Grimmjow sore itu ketika dirinya bersama Renji berkunjung ke kediaman Kuchiki.

Ya, setiap hari, setelah pulang sekolah, mampir sebentar untuk berganti baju, dua laki-laki remaja ini memang selalu muncul di rumah Rukia meski terkadang Rukia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadiran dua temannya yang selalu berada di sekitar Rukia kemana pun kaki kecilnya melangkah.

Sekarang, Renji dan Grimmjow duduk di sofa kamar Rukia yang juga terdapat satu set sofa beserta dengan meja kecilnya. Seperti sebuah ruang tamu kecil di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ya, untuk rumah sebesar kediaman Kuchiki ini, besarnya kamar Rukia mungkin adalah hal biasa. Satu kamar besar yang nyaris sama sebesar kelasnya di sekolah itu.

Rukia sendiri hanya memeluk boneka kelinci bernama Chappy itu seraya menonton acara TV di layar datar sebesar 64 inchi itu. Mungkin karena Rukia suka dengan layar yang besar untuk menonton acara favoritnya sendiri.

"Rukia? Kau masih tidak mau bicara pada kami?" tegur Renji yang tak merasakan sedikit pun tekanan nyawa di dalam diri Rukia.

Gadis mungil bermata indah itu hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke TV-nya.

"Aku mengerti kalau dia memang masih sangat marah pada kita karena menculiknya dari rumah laki-laki sialan itu!" geram Grimmjow.

"Jangan sebut dia laki-laki sialan!" balas Rukia sengit pada Grimmjow walau tatapannya masih saja datar.

"Oh, kau bicara juga akhirnya," sela Renji sedikit senang akhirnya berhasil mendengar suara Rukia setelah sekian lama.

"Tch, kau bersuara hanya karena ingin membela anak baru itu?" gerutu Grimmjow.

Rukia kembali diam dan kembali menatap layar TV-nya. Tapi kali ini kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk lebih erat boneka seukuran dirinya di pangkuannya itu. Rukia seperti tenggelam di dalam boneka yang dipeluknya sendiri itu.

Renji tersenyum tipis kemudian bergerak untuk duduk tepat di sebelah Rukia seraya mengelus rambut hitamnya. Terkadang melihat Rukia yang seperti ini sungguh menggemaskan. Dia tidak terlihat menakutkan dengan mulutnya yang sangat pedas ketika berbicara. Melihat Rukia yang pendiam ini sungguh membuat siapa saja akan merasa gemas padanya. Dia terlihat lugu dan polos dari luar. Kecil dan rapuh. Tapi tak mau dianggap lemah.

"Besok, sekolah mengadakan festival. Kau mau datang? Aku bisa minta ijin pada kakakmu," kata Renji.

Rukia mengintip dari balik bonekanya ke arah Renji dengan tatapan berbinar yang semati sudah berusaha disembunyikannya agar tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Hei, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mau diajak ke kebun binatang saja!" goda Grimmjow yang sudah tergelak melihat tatapan Rukia yang sepertinya ingin memohon.

"Kata siapa?! Aku hanya… ingin lihat festival…" kilah Rukia.

"Baiklah, jadi kau ingin pergi?" tanya Renji lagi.

Rukia mengangguk satu kali dan melepaskan bonekanya kemudian duduk dengan punggung yang begitu tegak, terlihat anggun.

"Apa boleh buat, aku juga bosan di rumah terus. Mintakan ijin untukku. Sekarang…" perintah Rukia.

Grimmjow kembali tertawa, kali ini air matanya sampai mengalir keluar saking gelinya dengan tingkah putri dari bangsawan Kuchiki ini.

"Hei, karena festival mood-mu sudah kembali lagi. Kau benar-benar anak kecil!" kata Grimmjow.

"Tutup mulutmu! Dasar sial!" balas Rukia geram.

Renji tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Rukia sudah kembali seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

Ya, segemas apapun melihat Rukia yang pendiam, ternyata tidak bisa mengalahkan dirinya yang terlihat galak, sombong dan bermulut pedas. Melihatnya yang seperti ini memang membuat hati Renji kembali merasa lega.

Bahwa memang, Rukia bukanlah gadis lugu dan polos, juga kecil dan rapuh. Dia sungguh seorang gadis yang sangat kuat dibalik kelemahannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo benar-benar tidak ingin pergi…

Tapi Orihime sedikit memaksa dengan wajah polosnya yang memelas pada Ichigo untuk datang ke festival ini karena mereka kekurangan seorang hantu lagi untuk mengisi rumah hantu kelasnya. Apa-apaan mereka itu… bukannya membuat sesuatu yang menarik seperti halnya kafe atau permainan lain malah membuat rumah hantu…

Setelah upacara pembukaannya selesai dengan menerbangkan balon-balon ke udara yang dibuat oleh panitia festival, sekarang sekolah mereka sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang berdatangannya. Ya, kabarnya festival ini sengaja dibuka untuk umum juga. Jadi orang-orang biasa bisa masuk ke Seireitei East School untuk menikmati festival yang diikuti oleh kelas tahun pertama hingga tahun ketiga.

Sekarang kelas mereka sudah menyebarkan selebaran tentang rumah hantu kelasnya di halaman utama sekolah. Ichigo dan beberapa orang yang kebagian tugas menjadi hantu diminta segera mengganti kostumnya. Ichigo sekarang malah mendapatkan peran sebagai hantu penunggu sumur… apa-apaan hantu itu? Mengenakan kain segitiga yang diikat di kepala juga kimono putih.

"Hei, hei… mungkin Nona sombong itu lebih cocok jadi monster rumah hantu ya kalau dia ada!"

"Tentu saja! Dengan melihatnya kita bisa menarik banyak pengunjung. Dia kan memang selalu senang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri!"

"Haha, benar juga! Seharusnya kita minta Abarai dan Jeaggerjaques untuk mengajaknya ke rumah hantu kita…"

SREEEK!

Ichigo membuka tirai yang membatasi ruangan lain sebagai tempat berganti kostum. Ternyata di depan tirainya ada tiga gadis dari kelasnya sendiri yang tengah bergosip tidak karuan seperti itu.

"O-oh, ada… Kurosaki rupanya…" gumam salah satu dari mereka yang tampak tidak terlihat nyaman karena ternyata mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Ichigo di balik ruang ganti itu.

"Hei, apa menurut kalian ada monster berukuran kecil huh? Kalau monster berukuran kecil, siapa yang akan menganggapnya monster? Apa kalian tidak tahu monster itu sebesar apa? Dan lagi… monster mana yang mau main rumah hantu kalian?" tegur Ichigo.

Ketiga gadis itu kemudian menunduk diam dan tak menjawab kata-kata Ichigo. Mereka saling membuang wajah seakan-akan tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Melihat kebodohan dari tiga gadis itu, Ichigo akhirnya justru berlalu dengan wajah jengkel.

Orangnya sudah tidak ada masih saja digosipkan. Benar-benar mengerikan mulut semua gadis di sini ini.

Ichigo sudah menduga kalau ide untuk ikut festival ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan sama sekali!

Makanya setelah beberapa saat menjadi hantu, Ichigo justru menghilang ketika rumah hantu mereka agak sepi. Melarikan diri meski Ichigo tak sempat berganti kostum. Yah paling tidak Ichigo bisa lewat jalan belakang yang tidak begitu terlihat banyak orang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sedari pagi Rukia sudah tersenyum tipis. Ya, Rukia sudah berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang terlihat aneh. Bibirnya tak berhenti melengkungkan senyuman sejak dirinya memakai seragam sekolahnya kembali setelah beberapa waktu ini hanya tergantung di lemari pakaiannya saja.

"Lihat, kita seperti membawa turis asing saja…" sindir Grimmjow yang bertugas membawa mobil hari ini. Sedangkan Rukia duduk di belakang sendirian sembari melihat-lihat pemandangan dari luar jendela mobil.

"Ya, kita seperti baru saja membawa keluar hewan peliharaan yang terkurung ratusan abad," timpal Renji.

"Hei! Mulut kalian benar-benar menyebalkan! Bisa diam tidak?! Semakin aku diam, kalian semakin senang rupanya!" bentak Rukia.

Baik Renji maupun Grimmjow tertawa senang mendengar ocehan Rukia.

"Hei! Kenapa malah tertawa?!" kata Rukia kesal.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Kenapa kau tidak meminta ijin pada kakakmu langsung untuk pergi ke sekolah? Dia sepertinya tidak terlalu marah ketika kami mengatakan kau ingin lihat festival…" kata Grimmjow.

Rukia hanya diam.

Bukannya Rukia tidak mau minta ijin secara langsung pada Byakuya.

Hanya saja… Rukia tak ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir lebih dari ini lagi. Makanya Rukia sekarang berusaha untuk menekan dirinya sendiri. Ya, mungkin apa yang dilakukan Byakuya semata-mata ingin menjaga Rukia saja. Rukia baru menyadari seperti apa sebenarnya sosok seorang kakak ketika melihat Ichigo yang begitu peduli pada adik-adiknya. Makanya… sekarang… Rukia ingin menjadi adik yang baik.

Begitu mereka tiba di sekolah, Rukia terkejut bukan main melihat begitu banyak stan berdiri di halaman utama sekolah dan orang-orang awam yang datang ke sini untuk menikmati festival.

"Hei, kelas kita membuat apa?" tanya Rukia sedikit bersemangat.

"Rumah hantu," jawab Grimmjow singkat.

"Rumah hantu?" ulang Rukia sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Padahal Rukia berharap mereka akan melakukan kafe atau semacamnya. Kenapa malah rumah hantu?

"Karena kelas kita tidak begitu banyak yang pintar memasak. Makanya rumah hantu yang dipilih. Persiapannya sendiri cukup repot. Tapi kami sudah membantu mereka soal setting dan kostum," jelas Renji.

"Apa… semua kelas kita… ikut?"

"Hm, Kurosaki sialan itu jadi hantu penunggu sumur," sela Grimmjow.

"Hah? Hantu penunggu sumur? Bukan itu! Kenapa kau malah membahas soal dia?!" gerutu Rukia.

"Kau ke sini kan mau lihat dia? Dari wajahmu saja sudah ketahuan…" balas Grimmjow.

"Tidak, siapa mengatakannya? Aku mau lihat-lihat tempat lain! Jangan ikuti aku!" perintah Rukia yang langsung berlari pergi.

"Hei! Jangan berlari hei?! Kau bisa terluka!" pekik Grimmjow.

Tapi terlambat, sepertinya gadis itu terlalu senang melihat-lihat sampai lupa sekitarnya dan berlari menuju gedung utama sekolah.

Ya, mungkin memang apa yang ingin dilihat Rukia selama ini hanya satu orang.

Dan kedua sahabatnya ini cukup mengenal seperti apa watak Rukia semenjak mereka saling mengenal sejak kecil…

Bagi Renji dan Grimmjow… mereka hanyalah seorang pengawal untuk menjaga putri kecil ini dari bahaya yang dapat membunuhnya. Ya, seperti putri tidur yang selalu dijauhkan dari ujung jarum yang tajam agar tak membahayakan hidupnya. Karena memang, bagi Rukia, ujung jarum pun dapat mengancam nyawanya sendiri.

Jika ujung jarum itu berhasil melukainya, bahkan seorang pangeran pun tak akan mampu menyelamatkan hidup Rukia…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah tiba di depan kelasnya sendiri. Ada sedikit antrian menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya mereka ingin mencoba masuk rumah hantunya. Tapi beberapa anak yang menjaga pintu masuk rumah hantu itu terkejut melihat kemunculan Rukia dan berbisik satu sama lain. Mereka seperti tak percaya melihat kehadiran Rukia, juga mungkin tak suka. Rukia tak mempermasalahkan soal tatapan mereka. Rukia hanya ingin masuk dan melihat ke dalam. Tapi menerobos antrian seperti ini seperti justru hanya akan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Apa Rukia menunggu saja di luar sampai dia selesai? Atau ikut masuk ke antrian saja? Atau—

"Hei, bagaimana ini? Hantu penunggu sumurnya tidak ada."

"Haaa? Kurosaki kan? Astaga… dia kemana?"

"Padahal pengunjung mulai ramai!"

Mendengar bisikan yang sedikit keras itu tentu saja membuat Rukia senang bukan main. Itu artinya Rukia tak perlu menunggu di sana dan ikut antri masuk.

Ichigo tak ada di sana.

Rukia berjalan penuh hati-hati di sekitar banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Dia hanya ingin melihatnya saja sekarang ini. Sudah lama memang. Entahlah, Rukia ragu saat itu. Apakah Ichigo sungguh mengusirnya atau tidak. Yang jelas, Rukia hanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

Namun dicari di sekitar gedung ternyata tidak ada. Rukia hanya mengintip dari tiap-tiap kelas dan melihat semua anak tampak begitu menikmati festival yang mereka lakukan. Ya, semuanya. Karena mereka memiliki teman.

Rukia hanya punya Renji dan Grimmjow yang tanpa bosan selalu berada di sisinya. Tapi mereka ada di sisi Rukia karena mengetahui seperti apa Rukia sebenarnya. Mungkin… jika mereka sama sekali tidak tahu seperti apa Rukia, pasti sikap mereka sama seperti yang lain. Menganggap Rukia menyebalkan dan membencinya.

Mungkin juga tidak peduli.

Mereka pun, masuk ke sekolah ini karena ada Rukia. Jika tidak…

Kenapa sekarang pikiran seperti ini datang lagi ke kepala Rukia?

Menyerah karena tak berhasil menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Rukia kemudian pergi ke taman belakang sekolah tempat dimana dirinya biasa menyendiri. Taman ini masih seperti biasa jika Rukia kemari. Masih tenang dan menyenangkan…

Ya, ketika dirinya bosan karena sekelilingnya yang menyebalkan, hanya taman inilah tempatnya menghilangkan penat. Juga tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Miaaww…"

Rukia mendengar suara kucing.

Mungkinkah itu kucing yang dulu pernah Rukia berikan bekal? Dia masih ada di sini?

"Kucing itu!" seru Rukia semangat ketika melihat ada ekor belang tiga yang melambai dari balik pohon besar di taman ini.

Begitu mengarah ke sana, Rukia terkejut bukan main karena ternyata kucing itu tidak sendiri.

"Oh… ternyata…" gumam Rukia.

Kucing itu tampak begitu nyaman berada di pangkuannya seraya merebahkan dirinya meminta supaya pemilik pangkuan itu memberikan elusan yang lebih hangat lagi untuknya. Tentu saja ketika bertemu dengan Rukia, seseorang yang sekarang tengah mengelus kucing yang nampak menyamankan diri itu juga kaget.

"Kau… kemari?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Rukia.

Yang ditanya tak menjawab. Lama dirinya memperhatikan Rukia hingga akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada si kucing yang sekarang nyaris tertidur karena matanya telah terpejam.

"Sepertinya kucing ini mudah jinak. Aku baru sekali memberinya makan tapi setiap kali melihatku dia selalu mengejarku…" jelasnya.

"Kau… memberinya makan?" tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Apa aneh?" ujarnya tak terima.

"Tentu saja… kupikir kau tidak suka binatang…"

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu."

"Lalu… kenapa kau di sini?"

"Bosan. Kau sendiri?"

"Tapi… dengan kostum seperti itu…?"

"Lama tak melihatmu sepertinya cara bicaramu agak berubah? Apa benar kau ini si sombong Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Hei! Apa-apaan julukanmu itu hah?!" bentak Rukia.

Dia hanya tergelak, senyum tipis malah terurai di wajahnya.

"Itu baru suara yang kukenal…" gumamnya lagi.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi, sedang apa kau di sini?" kejar Rukia lagi.

"Aku pegal bicara denganmu, apa kau tidak bisa duduk saja?" kilahnya lagi.

Akhirnya Rukia langsung duduk di dekatnya dan melihat kepadanya dengan intens.

"Sekarang jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi! Sedang apa kau di sini dengan kostum seperti itu? Bukannya kau hantu penunggu sumur?"

"Hee? Kau tahu pekerjaanku rupanya… lalu, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku… aku ingin lihat festival… tahun kemarin aku sakit, jadi tidak tahu seperti apa festivalnya…"

"Jadi kau masuk hanya ingin lihat festival?"

Rukia hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu rencananya setelah festival ini. Dirinya juga tidak tahu apakah sebaiknya dia kembali bersekolah atau tidak. Semua itu masih tanda tanya untuknya karena belum tahu keputusan kakaknya nanti.

"Berarti setelah festival… kau tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi?" lanjutnya.

Rukia kemudian menoleh kepadanya. Sedikit terkejut dengan lanjutannya.

"Kenapa… kau peduli itu?"

"Kau kan masih siswa di sekolah ini? Memangnya kau tidak takut dengan absensimu? Semakin sering bolos, kau bisa terancam tinggal kelas kan? Memangnya kau tidak tahu itu?"

Tidak tahu… Rukia sungguh tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Tiba-tiba matanya memanas begitu saja. Sungguh… kenapa Rukia merasa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seperti ini. Detakannya begitu keras dan cepat sehingga Rukia merasa sebentar lagi jantungnya akan meledak. Suaranya bahkan sampai terdengar oleh Rukia sendiri. Entahlah, ini hiperbola atau kiasan saja. Tapi… tapi…

"Kau… menganggapku… siswa sekolah ini?" gumam Rukia lagi.

Ichigo… ya… di hadapannya ini Ichigo… Rukia selalu yakin yang bicara seperti ini padanya hanya Ichigo saja. Belum pernah ada orang lain yang bicara seperti ini pada Rukia. Bahkan tidak untuk Renji dan Grimmjow.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, tentu saja seperti itu. Namamu kan masih ada di dalam daftar kelas," katanya santai.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

Nama… Rukia tak menyangka jika mendengar kata-kata sederhana seperti ini malah membuatnya begini bahagia. Ya, ada namanya di dalam daftar absensi siswa kelasnya. Dia belum sepenuhnya keluar dari sekolah ini meski kakaknya melarang Rukia datang lagi ke sekolah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan—"

"Kurosaki-kuuuun!"

Kata-kata Rukia terhenti begitu saja ketika nama keluarga laki-laki berambut cerah ini mendadak dipanggil begitu nyaring. Sesaat Ichigo dan Rukia masih saling menatap tanpa ekspresi yang begitu berarti sampai akhirnya suara itu mengacaukan konsentrasi mereka masing-masing. Ichigo segera berdiri begitu Rukia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat menyambar ke arah mereka. Begitu Rukia menoleh, ternyata Orihime sudah muncul di sana dengan napas terengah karena setengah berlari. Tapi kemudian pandangan Orihime yang tadinya begitu cerah karena menemukan Ichigo langsung berubah drastis begitu melihat Rukia yang ternyata berada di dekat Ichigo. Langsung saja Rukia kembali memasang wajah sebal dan sinisnya pada Orihime setelah ikut berdiri di sebelah Ichigo.

"Oh, Inoue… ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Melihat tatapan sinis dari Rukia, entah mengapa wajah Orihime langsung merasa tak enak. Orihime hanya menunduk tapi tubuhnya lebih condong ke arah Ichigo.

"A-aku… tidak tahu kalau kau… dengan Kuchiki-san…" lirih Orihime. Sebenarnya dia ingin tahu kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah seperti ini dan malah bersama Ichigo berdua saja di belakang gedung sekolah selagi suasana tengah ramai karena festival ini. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebat di dalam kepalanya, tapi sulit untuk dikatakan sekarang ini.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Ichigo mengacuhkan kata-kata Orihime sebelumnya.

"Ano, anak-anak di kelas sedang mencarimu karena… rumah hantunya sudah ramai… kau… harus kembali ke sana," jelas Orihime. Dia menekankan kata 'harus' meski memang tidak begitu terdengar karena nada suaranya yang terdengar lemah lembut itu. Tapi tetap saja Rukia tak suka dengan kehadiran gadis ini.

"Oh iya, aku tadi kabur. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke sana sekarang."

"Bagaimana denganku?" sela Rukia akhirnya. Ichigo menoleh kepada Rukia dengan tatapan bingung. Rukia sendiri tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun ketika tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu pada Ichigo.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Aku… aku sendirian di sini. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang menemaniku berkeliling melihat festival. Kau bisa berhenti menjadi hantu penunggu sumur! Kostum itu benar-benar jelek!" gerutu Rukia.

"Maaf, tapi bukankah kau selalu bersama dua penjagamu itu huh? Apa hubungannya denganku? Lagipula, mau kostum ini jelek atau tidak, aku harus membantu di sana karena aku sudah setuju menjadi hantu penunggu sumur. Ini kan untuk kelas kita juga," jelas Ichigo.

Rukia kehilangan akal. Alasan apalagi yang bisa dibuatnya untuk membuat Ichigo bersamanya hari ini? Dia benar-benar ingin seharian ini bersama dengan Ichigo saja.

"Kurosaki-kun… aku bisa menggantikanmu menemani Kuchiki-san berkeliling melihat festival…" sela Orihime.

"Tidak! Jangan harap aku mau ya!" bentak Rukia.

"Hei, apa-apaan bicaramu itu! Inoue sudah berbaik hati mau menemanimu, kenapa kau malah membentaknya?"

"Aku tidak butuh kebaikannya! Aku benci dengannya! Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, aku bisa pergi sendiri!" ujar Rukia kemudian. Sebelum pergi, Rukia sempat menatap Orihime dengan begitu marah.

Rukia kesal, karena mood yang sudah bagus tadi malah kacau balau karena kehadiran gadis sialan ini!

"Hei! Kembali kemari!" pekik Ichigo begitu Rukia malah sedikit berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Ichigo hanya sedikit cemas kalau anak itu bisa-bisa terluka karena langkah cerobohnya. Entah kenapa sekarang Ichigo tak bisa pura-pura tak tahu lagi mengenai kondisi Rukia semenjak mereka pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu. Ya, saat Rukia pernah tinggal di rumahnya meski sebentar.

"Kurosaki-kun… apa aku membuatnya marah lagi?" lirih Orihime yang merasa tak enak karena dirinya Rukia marah kemudian memilih pergi.

"Oh, jangan dipikirkan. Dia memang sedikit stress. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Apa-apaan gadis sialan itu!

Selalu mengganggu saja! Dia selalu muncul di saat yang tidak pernah tepat! Kenapa gadis itu selalu muncul ketika Rukia tengah berusaha membuka dirinya di depan Ichigo? Ketika Rukia berusaha untuk bersikap layaknya seorang gadis normal biasa dihadapan laki-laki seperti Ichigo… yang memandangnya dengan normal. Seperti halnya semua anak murid di sekolah ini. Di mata Ichigo, mungkin Rukia sama seperti siswa lainnya yang memang memiliki sedikit kelebihan. Tapi Ichigo tak pernah sedikit pun merasa takut atau sebal pada Rukia. Ichigo… selalu datang menolongnya…

Ya, jika Rukia kembali ke sekolah mungkin dia masih ada kesempatan. Jika Rukia masuk kembali ke sekolah. Toh, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Jika kata Ichigo benar, mungkin memang Rukia belum sepenuhnya keluar dari sekolah ini meski kakaknya melarangnya datang. Nama Rukia masih ada dalam daftar absensi siswa.

Tanpa terasa ternyata karena kesal menahan marah itu, Rukia kini sudah berputar cukup jauh dari gedung sekolahnya. Mungkin sekarang Rukia berada di bagian gudang perlengkapan dan peralatan olahraga.

Eh? Kenapa begitu banyak kotak-kotak berjejer di bagian gudang perlengkapan?

Rukia mendekat ke arah kotak-kotak itu. Ternyata itu adalah kumpulan kembang api. Oh, mungkin akan digunakan nanti malam. Kata Renji ada acara kembang api setelah folk dance. Dansa tradisi di sekolah ini katanya untuk berpasangan dengan seseorang yang kita sukai. Karena Rukia tidak ikut festival tahun lalu, jadi Rukia sama sekali tidak tahu seperti apa dansanya. Kalaupun… Rukia ingin berdansa… maukah Ichigo—

BRAAKK!

Rukia terkejut mendengar suara aneh itu. Seseorang menutup matanya dan menahan kedua tangannya dari belakang. Rukia seperti mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras.

"HEI! APA-APAAN KALIAN HAH?! BERANINYA HANYA DI BELAKANG SEPERTI INI!" pekik Rukia berusaha memberontak.

"Huh, berisik sekali! Cepat bereskan sebelum ketahuan!"

Hee? Itu suara perempuan? Mereka ada berapa orang sebenarnya?

"Ini balasan karena mengganggu Kurosaki! Sudah bagus kau tidak muncul lagi di sekolah ini! Dasar monster!"

Apa? Mengganggu Kurosaki? Ichigo maksudnya?

BRAAKK!

Rukia merasa seperti seseorang menendang punggungnya hingga Rukia jatuh terjungkal ke depan. Tak lama kemudian Rukia kembali mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang begitu besar. Tangan dan kaki Rukia rupanya tidak diikat, makanya Rukia bisa membuka penutup matanya ini. Begitu berbalik, ternyata Rukia sudah dimasukkan ke dalam pintu gudang perlengkapan. Rukia sudah tahu seperti ini jadinya jika dia lengah. Terlalu banyak musuh di sekolahnya ini.

Rukia sempat membuka handle pintunya, tapi sepertinya percuma. Mereka menguncinya…

Mau menangis juga tidak ada gunanya. Sekarang… Rukia bisa apa?

Berharap seseorang menolongnya? Huh… mana mungkin. Ponsel saja Rukia tidak bawa karena terlalu senang memikirkan akan datang menemui Ichigo lagi. Sekarang… di gudang yang gelap dan hanya dengan bermodalkan cahaya ventilasi kecil yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh makhluk kecil, mana mungkin Rukia bisa keluar.

"… Renji… Grimmjow… maaf…" lirih Rukia kemudian seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ternyata benar, Rukia hanya menyusahkan orang lain saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Festival hampir berakhir. Sore pun sudah menjelang. Rata-rata stand sudah mulai tutup untuk persiapan acara selanjutnya. Ya, folk dance dan kembang api. Oh, api unggun sudah disiapkan di tengah lapangan. Para panitia acara mulai memberi aba-aba untuk segera memberitahu semua murid sekolah berkumpul di lapangan. Iya, karena ini adalah acara khusus untuk penghuni Seireitei East School saja.

Renji berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel Rukia. Tapi tetap tidak diangkat. Grimmjow sudah setengah jam yang lalu pergi entah kemana. Katanya ingin melihat-lihat makanya Renji yang diserahi tugas untuk segera mencari Rukia untuk membawanya pulang. Mereka sudah janji pada kakak Rukia untuk tidak membawanya sampai malam. Grimmjow juga sudah dikabari kalau dia juga harus sambil mencari Rukia.

"Apa-apaan gadis ini," rutuk Renji yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah Rukia.

Renji bermaksud untuk mencari Grimmjow supaya mereka bisa bertemu dengan mendiskusikan tingkah Rukia ini. Dia pergi kemana. Karena katanya tadi mereka berdua tidak boleh mengikuti Rukia kemana pun.

Tapi baru akan melangkah mencari Grimmjow, tiba-tiba Renji bertemu dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada Grimmjow saat ini.

"Hei, bisa kita bicara?" tegur Renji setelah menghadap langsung pada laki-laki berambut orange itu yang juga ternyata tengah berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis yang tak asing. Mereka benar-benar terlihat akrab. Rukia pasti tidak akan suka melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat terlalu akrab.

"Ada apa?" ujar Ichigo malas.

"Kau bertemu Rukia hari ini?" tanya Renji langsung.

Ichigo sedikit mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan itu. Terkesan sedikit janggal.

"Ya, tadi siang. Tapi setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi dimana dia."

"Apa katamu?!" bentak Renji.

"Abarai-kun!" cegah Orihime ketika Renji akan segera menghajar Ichigo.

"Apa masalahmu?!" balas Ichigo kesal.

"Heh dengar sialan! Rukia kemari hari ini, karena dia ingin bertemu denganmu! Jadi setelah bertemu, kau tinggalkan dia begitu saja sendirian?! Dan sekarang kami sendiri tidak tahu kemana dia pergi?!" pekik Renji penuh emosi.

Jelas saja karena suara Renji yang begitu tinggi itu hampir seorang anak yang berada di sekitar mereka menoleh melihat pemandangan langka ini.

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya! Karena aku punya tugas di kelas kita jadi aku harus ke sana! Dia sendiri yang pergi begitu saja tanpa bicara apapun!"

"Jadi walaupun kau tahu dia pergi kau tidak mengejarnya?! Kau biarkan dia pergi begitu saja?" masih Renji menyalahkan Ichigo karena Rukia yang tidak bisa dihubungi ini.

"Kau membuatnya seperti seolah-olah ini salahku! Apa maksudmu sebenarnya hah?! Dia pergi sendiri atas keinginannya! Tidak ada sangkutpautnya denganku!"

"Tentu saja ada! Karena kau Rukia—"

"Woi! Sudah ketemu dengan Rukia?!"

Kata-kata Renji terhalang ketika suara pekikkan Grimmjow membuyarkan mereka semua. Ketika Grimmjow datang mendekat, suasana semakin canggung dan tegang seolah-olah baru saja terjadi sebuah perampokan besar yang menewaskan sekitar 10 orang—oke itu sedikit berlebihan—yang jelas, saat ini wajah Ichigo maupun Renji terlihat merah terbakar karena masing-masing menahan emosi.

"B-bagaimana… kalau kita cari sama-sama saja?" lirih Orihime yang berusaha mencairkan suasana yang memanas ini. Meskipun Grimmjow datang, laki-laki berambut biru itu sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun yang berguna.

"Orihime benar, kita cari saja sekarang sebelum benar-benar gelap," dukung Grimmjow.

"Ingat saja, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Rukia, kau yang bertanggungjawab! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja!" tekan Renji. Selanjutnya Renji segera pergi bersama dengan Grimmjow yang mengikutinya.

Ichigo tak habis pikir. Rukia tadi pergi sendiri kan? Lalu kenapa dua orang itu tidak boleh mengikutinya? Apakah benar terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa Rukia tak kunjung kembali walau hari sudah hampir gelap begini. Ditambah lagi acara kembang api akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi.

"Kurosaki-kun, ayo kita cari juga," kata Orihime berusaha menyadarkan Ichigo yang tampak diam tanpa kata-kata setelah disembur oleh Renji barusan.

"Inoue, tolong kau cari di sekitar gedung dan kelas. Aku akan mencari di tempat lain," jelas Ichigo yang kemudian segera pergi dengan sedikit berlari ke arah belakang sekolah.

Orihime kemudian diam tanpa ekspresi memandangi kepergian Ichigo yang seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Masa sih gadis itu tidak kapok-kapok melarikan diri? Apa dia memang memiliki hobi melarikan diri seperti itu? Pantas saja semua orang sering dibuatnya repot dan was-was. Dia kan sudah tahu kondisinya sendiri, kenapa juga masih melakukan sesuatu yang menyusahkan orang lain?

Kadang Ichigo tak mengerti apa maunya gadis aneh itu. Tapi walau begitu sebenarnya mungkin Rukia hanya ingin memiliki teman dekat selain dua orang laki-laki sangar itu. Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang mau berteman dengannya jika sifatnya begitu kasar dan menyebalkan. Dia mudah sekali emosi dan marah-marah.

"Oiii, ketemu tidak kuncinya?!"

Begitu akan menyusuri tempat dimana mereka berdua bertemu tadi, Ichigo berhenti sejenak. Dirinya sekarang berada di bagian gudang perlengkapan. Beberapa anak laki-laki yang mungkin merupakan panitia festival tengah memindah-mindahkan beberapa kotak besar di sana.

Sekarang bukan waktunya melihat yang seperti itu!

"Hei, benarkah gudangnya terkunci?"

"Sepertinya. Bagaimana ini, kunci cadangan ada pada Zaraki Sensei, dan dia sudah pulang… apa kita dobrak saja?"

"Mana mungkin didobrak! Kita bisa kena marah tahu kalau pintunya rusak!"

"Oii Kurosaki!"

Ichigo berhenti berlari ketika akhirnya namanya dipanggil. Astaga, sekarang bukan waktunya di sana…

Dengan tak enak hati, akhirnya Ichigo menoleh juga dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Mereka bertiga, sepertinya tengah bingung karena sesuatu di depan pintu gudang perlengkapan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya setelah menghampiri tiga anak laki-laki itu.

"Bisa tolong bantu kami? Tiba-tiba gudangnya terkunci, padahal gudang perlengkapan tidak pernah kami kunci, ada perlengkapan yang belum kami ambil untuk festival kembang apinya," jelas satu anak laki-laki.

"Haaa? Memangnya kalian ingin aku bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Sudah kukatakan dobrak saja! Ayo Kurosaki, kita dobrak saja," usul anak lainnya.

"Jangan! Kita bisa kena marah tahu!" sela satu anak yang pertama yang bicara dengan Ichigo barusan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kalau tidak diambil kita tidak bisa mulai kembang apinya bodoh!"

"Pasti ada cara lain! Pokoknya jangan didobrak!"

"Dobrak sajalah! Kita bisa perbaiki setelahnya!"

Ichigo mulai pusing melihat pertengkaran dua orang ini. Yang satunya malah tak bisa berbuat apapun. Kalau Ichigo mendengarnya di sini bisa-bisa hari mulai malam dan semakin sulit mencari orang. Belum lagi dua orang sialan itu akan semakin menyalahkan Ichigo kalau Ichigo tidak menemukan gadis mungil itu sekarang.

"Minggir," ujar Ichigo akhirnya.

"Hee?" sahut dua orang yang tengah bertengkar itu bersamaan.

"Kataku, minggir," ulang Ichigo.

Kedua orang yang tak mengerti itu akhirnya mundur dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian Ichigo maju dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

Satu… dua…

"Kurosaki! Jangan di—"

BRAAKK!

Dan percuma, kaki Ichigo sudah maju lebih dulu untuk menendang pintu itu hingga kuncinya terbuka dengan paksa.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita bisa dibunuh Zaraki Sensei!" pekik anak pertama yang terus mengoceh karena ketakutan itu.

"Katakan saja kalau kuncinya memang sudah usang, aku harus buru-buru sekarang," jelas Ichigo.

"Apanya yang sudah usang?! Kita bisa digantung besok pagi tahu!"

"Makanya sudah kukatakan—"

BRUUK!

Ichigo terkejut mendapati sesuatu menabraknya begitu kuat dari belakang. Mereka bertiga yang melihatnya juga sama terkejutnya seperti Ichigo.

Sesuatu yang aneh. Tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan begitu erat.

"K-kau… darimana datangnya?" gumam salah seorang anak yang terlibat berdebat tadi.

Ichigo terpaku sejenak dan sedikit menyentuh lingkaran tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya. Ichigo mengenal lengan ini. Tapi, mana mungkin…

Ichigo segera berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis mungil yang sedari tadi jadi bahan utama dirinya tersesat di sini. Gadis berambut hitam itu tampak menggigil dan tertunduk.

"Ru… kia?" gumam Ichigo.

"Terima kasih… sudah datang…" lirihnya.

"Hei, kau keluar darimana? Apa kau tidak tahu teman-temanmu sibuk mencarimu hah?! Dimana kau dari tadi? Apa kau—"

Tapi percuma, yang ditanya langsung pingsan begitu saja.

"Woi!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepertinya Rukia tertidur.

Ya benar. Rukia tertidur.

Begitu matanya terbuka lebar, suasana di sini tidak asing. Ini juga bukan rumahnya sebenarnya. Dimana jadi?

Begitu kesadarannya sudah terkumpul sempurna, Rukia baru bisa mengingat dengan jelas kalau ini adalah rumah sakit. Dia bahkan belum berganti pakaian sama sekali. Astaga, apa yang terjadi sampai membuatnya pingsan tadi?

"Sudah bangun?"

Begitu menoleh ke sisi kanannya, Renji berdiri di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Renji?" panggil Rukia dengan nada lemah.

"Kau pingsan karena terlalu lama di dalam gudang yang lembab itu. Karena mendadak pingsan begitu, kami panik dan membawamu langsung ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi karena tidurmu begitu lama, kami sudah menghubungi kakakmu dan bertanggungjawab akan menunggumu di sini. Besok pagi kau akan pulang dijemput kakakmu," jelas Renji panjang lebar.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan… kalian…"

"Hei, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu mengatakan maaf," goda Renji.

Namun Rukia tak membalas apapun gurauan Renji. Rukia hanya menatap Renji dengan tatapan serius yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Renji.

"Aku serius… padamu juga pada Grimmjow. Aku minta maaf…"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus minta maaf pada seorang lagi."

"Eh?"

Renji menunjuk ke sisi kiri Rukia dengan dagunya, bermaksud supaya Rukia menoleh ke sisi kirinya juga. Tapi begitu menoleh ke sana, Rukia terkejut bukan main. Mata besarnya terbelalak lebar saat melihat seseorang tertidur di sisi kirinya. Bahkan… kedua tangan mereka… saling menggenggam? Rukia baru sadar…

"Dia yang menggendongmu dari gudang sampai ke sini. Kau juga tidak mau melepaskan tangannya bahkan ketika kau tidak sadar. Makanya sekarang dia tidak bisa kemana-mana sampai kau sadar. Bahkan dia menahan buang air kecilnya sedari tadi," gelak Renji.

Mungkin karena mendengar suara tawa Renji, seseorang yang tadinya tertidur itu bangun perlahan. Rukia hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Rukia tidak begitu banyak ulah meskipun dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Biasanya ketika Rukia sadar dirinya ada di rumah sakit, dirinya akan mulai mengamuk.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya…"

Rukia tanpa sadar menggenggam lebih erat lagi tangannya yang masih berpegangan pada Ichigo. Ya, dia Kurosaki Ichigo. Laki-laki yang hadir di dalam hidup Rukia baru-baru ini.

Renji sadar dengan tatapan dari Rukia pada Ichigo. Gadis itu… tidak pernah menatap seseorang seperti itu selama hidupnya. Bahkan tidak untuk Renji dan Grimmjow.

"Baiklah, aku keluar sebentar. Sepertinya Grimmjow tidak juga pulang dari mencari makannya. Kurosaki, titip Rukia sebentar ya…"

"Apa? Hei, aku mau pulang!" protes Ichigo.

Renji hanya tersenyum mengejek dan pergi begitu saja keluar dari ruangan Rukia.

Langsung saja Ichigo mengumpat kesal karena terpaksa terjebak di ruangan ini berdua saja dengan Rukia. Bahkan Ichigo belum sempat memberi kabar ke rumahnya kalau dia tidak bisa pulang. Pasti kedua adiknya akan cemas dan ayahnya… oh, tidak usah pedulikan ayahnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu…" lirih Rukia.

"Haaa?! Kau… apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" kaget Ichigo.

"Aku mengatakan, aku minta maaf karena merepotkanmu…" lanjut Rukia.

"Hei, entah bagaimana, tapi sepertinya kau bersikap biasa saja. Jangan begitu, aku benar-benar merinding!" keluh Ichigo.

"Bersikap bagaimana?"

"Marah-marah, atau… bersikap galak? Yaaa pokoknya yang cerewet, mengerikan… apa saja. Kau tidak cocok seperti ini," kata Ichigo lagi.

Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo dengan wajah murungnya. Entahlah, tadinya Ichigo bermaksud menghiburnya supaya gadis ini kembali pada tabiatnya semula. Tapi bukannya marah-marah karena Ichigo mengatainya tadi, gadis ini justru diam saja.

"Baiklah, aku yang minta maaf," lanjut Ichigo kemudian.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja tadi. Maaf karena tidak mengejarmu."

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi? Kau akan mulai mengejarku?"

"Hei, kenapa kesimpulanmu jadi begitu hah? Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu kan?"

Entahlah, hari ini Kuchiki Rukia yang terlihat aneh atau ada sesuatu yang terlihat berbeda darinya. Malam ini, Ichigo melihat sisi terbalik dari seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Dia tersenyum, berwajah manis dan tidak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali seperti biasanya.

Sepertinya Ichigo melihat cukup banyak sisi dari gadis ini.

Dan tentunya tak mungkin semua orang bisa melihatnya.

Dan obrolan mereka pun mengalir saja, seperti yang mereka bicarakan tadi siang. Bahkan dengan tangan yang tetap saling mereka genggam. Ichigo sendiri tidak sadar dengan hal itu sampai Rukia kembali tertidur dan tiba-tiba genggaman mereka terlepas. Yakin si gadis aneh itu sudah kembali tertidur, Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tapi sebelum keluar dari pintu itu, Ichigo sempat berbalik dan melihat sosok Rukia yang masih tertidur di sana. Sebagian orang akan menganggap gadis itu mengerikan dan tak layak untuk didekati. Atau mungkin itu adalah anggapan orang yang belum mengenal siapa Rukia sebenarnya. Karena semakin mendalam, Ichigo perlahan-lahan mengerti dan menemukan banyak sisi dari Rukia yang seharusnya dilihat oleh orang lain bahwa sebenarnya dia bukan monster yang selama ini dibayangkan oleh banyak orang.

"Jangan menyakitinya."

Ichigo terkejut, atau hampir terlonjak karena tiba-tiba ternyata Renji berdiri menyandar pada dinding tepat di sebelah pintu kamar Rukia. Tentu saja jantung Ichigo terasa berdebar-debar hingga nyaris copot karena terlalu kaget.

"Astaga! Kau seperti penampakan!" geram Ichigo.

Renji kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri berhadapan langsung dengan Ichigo.

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membalasnya tiga kali lipat!" ancam Renji.

Ichigo merasa marah karena rasanya seperti dituduh ingin mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya dan Ichigo tidak ingin membalasnya sama sekali. Atau seperti itu…

"Apa maksudmu itu sebenarnya?"

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang kumaksud kan? Kalau Rukia sampai menangis karena dirimu, kalau kau berani menyakiti Rukia, aku pasti akan segera membunuhmu!"

"Hei, kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

"Menurutmu ini berlebihan, tapi menurutku ini sama sekali tidak berlebihan. Dari luar kau mungkin menilai dia lebih menakutkan dari monster. Tapi dari dalam, dia lebih pengecut daripada anak kecil. Makanya, kalau sampai kau berani menyakitinya, aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberikan perhitungan!"

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Renji kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia. Sepertinya dia sekarang bergantian menunggu putri itu terlelap.

Ichigo juga tahu itu.

Tapi alasan apa yang bisa membuat Ichigo menyakitinya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wah agak lama juga fic satu ini saya update yaa, padahal saya udah agak jarang nih bikin rate T hehehe, maaf kalo agak ngebosenin lagi yaaa hiksss

Ok, saya bales review dulu…

Ella Mabby-Chan : makasih udah review senpai… iya mengikuti suasana hati nih hehehe, panggil biasa juga ok kok hehehe. Mm, saya juga masih bingung sama perasaan Ichi sih hehehe

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… aduh kayaknya banyak banget yang nungguin fic itu update yaa hehehe

Loly jun : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update lagi hehheh

Ayuuuu : makasih udah review senpai… kan udah dijemput, Ichi juga gak ada alasan buat nahan Ruki ntar malah digebukin sama bodyguard Ruki tuh yang cakep hehehe

Cristiyunisca : makasih udah review senpai… iya gak papa kok hehehe, ahaha apakah ini udah panjang? Iya saya sih pengennya Byaku itu kayak di manga, keras sama Ruki, tapi sebenernya dia sayang banget eheheh

Kshiina : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Reengie Eege 14 : makasih udah review senpai… iya sih tadinya mau buat Grimm sedikit nakal, tapi ntar gak fokus ama cerita lagi hehehe iya gak papa lagi santai aja hehehe

3nd4h : makasih udah review senpai… aduh kalo gitu ntar fic nya jadi fantasi deh pake putri ama pangeran hehehe

Tiwie okaza : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe iya ini udah lanjut lagi

Niaclouds : makasih udah review senpai… maaf yaaa hehehe saya juga curi waktu sih buat ngetik dan updatenya hehehe makasih semangatnyaa

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… mm, dibilang parah gak juga kok… cuma memang kalo kambuh yaa agak parah hehehe iya ini udah update lagi hehehe

Prince ice cheery : makasih udah review senpai… udah banyak petunjuk tuh, penyakitnya umum diketahui kok hehehe

Hinamori Miku Koyuki : makasih udah review senpai…

Hayati JeWon : makasih udah review senpai… wah saya seneng loh kalo sampe ada yang nangis hehehe

Krystal clarissta : makasih udah review senpai… mm ya memang agak kurang di bagian romans karena memang fokusnya bukan ke sana. Pengen bikin suasana perasaan anak sekolah banget sih karena memang lagi kangen masa-masa sekolah dulu hehehe boleh kok kalo emang suka, saya malah seneng banget hehehe

Aizira : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut…

Shuuhi-sama : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi kok hehehe

Ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai… wah makasih banyak hehehe iya ini udah saya lanjutin lagi yaaa hehehe

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


End file.
